Trouble Comes In Threes
by Canucklehead Cowgirl
Summary: In this, the Twenty first volume of our 714 Universe, the struggle continues. There are some thing that were never resolved from Logan's return, and there are some political issues looming heavily on the horizon. The only real question is which brand of trouble will be first to the X-Men's door?
1. Land Of The Rising Sun

**Welcome back! If you're not fully caught up, well ... you've got a lot of reading to do, don't you now? **

**This series (the 714 as we like to call it) starts HERE with odd numbered volumes with even numbered volumes on robbiepoo2341's profile. The story just before this was 'The Initiative' and can be found on her profile. Without further ado - let's get to it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: "Land of the Rising Sun"**

* * *

About halfway through the summer break, Leslie Ann packed her things to go for a trip to Japan with Logan and K — and Kate and Kurt, apparently, since clearly, Hawkeye wasn't about to pass up the ninjas and Kurt wasn't about to pass up the chance to go across the world with his best friend.

She was excited about the trip, and not just because of how much she'd loved the last one — even with the ninjas grabbing her like they had. She was excited to go to a place where her family hadn't been in the national spotlight for the past few months, where people didn't know her name for any other reason than that she had introduced herself that way. Sure, there was the possibility that people would still have heard of the Leslie Initiative, but… it was much slimmer. And she needed a _break_.

She was glad, obviously, that things were being cleared up. That the Initiative was shut down. That her parents were so passionate about standing up in her defense, that the X-Men were enjoying the first good press they'd had in ages on this kind of scale. All of that was good. But it was totally wearing on her.

But Logan and K had gone to Japan over spring break and okayed the trip, which meant she was going to get her summer away from home, even if it was just a few weeks, and even if it was with more people than she'd originally bargained for.

There was a knock at the door, and Leslie Ann turned around with a little grin when she saw that Neil was standing there, leaned against the doorway. "Just a few weeks, right?" he asked with a small smile.

She grinned at him and bounced over to throw her arms around him into a hug. It always felt different hugging Neil because of all the scales that seemed to go different directions every time, and it was even more fun _kissing _him, because he was just a little bit cold-blooded, and it was always cooler than she remembered from the last time — cool scales on her lips.

"I'll take lots of pictures," she promised.

"You so won't," Neil said, grinning at her as he shook his head, still holding her close so that they were hugging. "You'll be too busy with all the trees and bamboo and stuff."

"And ninjas."

"And ninjas," he agreed. He kissed her again, and she grinned. "I know you're an X-Man again and everything, but could you try and not get killed for me, please?"

She giggled. "You're overdramatic. You've seen the group I'm going with, right?"

"Uh-huh. You know Professor Elf calls him 'ninja bait' right?"

"That's the whole point, scale breath," she teased him.

He rolled his eyes at her but finally let her go so she could go back to packing all her things — toothbrush, toothpaste, hair scrunchies, the whole shebang. She even made sure to pack a few books in case, by some weird happenstance, things ever got _boring _out there. Which she doubted.

Plus, she thought it was really cute to see the grin on Neil's face when he saw her pack away his favorite book, the one he'd recommended she read when they were hanging out.

The pair of them held hands all the way down to the hangar — Scott had finally stopped looking like he was going to fall over when they did that, though Leslie Ann was pretty sure half of it was just for show — and Neil helped her put away her suitcase.

"Try not to fall for any cute mutant girls while I'm gone," Leslie Ann teased as she hopped back out so she could wrap her arms around Neil and steal another kiss.

"Yeah, that's a real danger."

"I'm serious, dragon face," she teased.

He shook his head at her, rolled his eyes, and kissed her again before he headed off, and Leslie Ann climbed into the jet about two seconds before Kate and Kurt literally popped in, a poof of smoke announcing their entrance as well as a few smaller ones for the bamfs.

Logan and K were already in the jet, taking up the pilot and copilot spots, and just waiting for the others to finish doing … whatever. They were obviously conversing very quietly, to the point that no one else could hear what the two of them were saying between themselves.

"I want to thank you for your little suggestion," Kate called up to K with a grin. "Auntie America is a thing of beauty. And babysitting three of 'em for a few weeks… Lucy was laughing so hard."

"You know she wanted to offer. She just needed a little … push," K replied as Logan got the plane going.

"Yes. Three little elflings dumped on her head was definitely a push," Kate cackled.

"It only would have been better if she'd been stuck with Jolie too," Logan added.

"What? And kill her dead?" Kate giggled. "She's my best friend, Logan. Shame on you."

"She'd live. And end up beggin' Billy to twist fate for her."

Kate grinned. "I think you only get one Abracadabra for your money," she teased.

"So the next one's a hocus pocus?" he countered.

"Yes, exactly." Kate laughed and leaned back into Kurt. "So, who's watching yours? Because if it's Heather, I hope you're prepared to fight her to get 'em back."

"It is," Logan replied. "But she's in the middle of the adoption process, so she'll be fine. Said it was good therapy to have little ones around 'er in the meantime."

"Oh, I didn't know that!" Kate said, sitting up a little taller.

"They tried the foster route to start," K explained. "But they were getting tired of not being able to _keep _any of them for one reason or another."

"Well, good for them," Kate said, grinning. "It's about time they got one of their own, considering the way she is with Sadie."

"And Elin. And James …"

Kurt chuckled. "Yes. All three of them. But you have to admit, she's wrapped around Sadie's little finger."

"Like you're not?" Logan challenged.

"This isn't about me," Kurt said, putting one hand over his heart. "This is about your Canadian friends. _I _am hopeless with your little girls, not to mention your tiny doppelganger."

"So … you were hopin' you were the only one?"

"I enjoy seeing other people just as hopeless as I am," Kurt laughed, leaning back as he pulled one arm tighter around Kate.

"Yeah, that's it," Logan chuckled. "Go ahead and make over your girl. We can wake you when we get there."

Kurt chuckled in return and leaned over to kiss Kate behind her ear, though he was still looking Logan's way. "The same hotel as usual?" he asked.

"No," Logan said, letting out a breath. "I got a different place this time. We're gonna skip Tokyo this time out. At least for most of it."

"Why?" Leslie Ann asked, honestly curious.

"He prefers a nice _osaka _on Mount Fuji," K replied with a smirk.

Kurt raised an eyebrow Logan's way for a moment before he simply shook his head. "Let me know when you arrive, and we'll meet you there," he said before he and Kate disappeared to the back of the plane again — though not before they were both wrapped up in a kiss.

"We're getting separate rooms, right?" Leslie Ann asked.

"_Oh, yeah_," Logan said with a nod. "Better'n that, we're gettin' a house."

"Good." She shook her head and leaned back with a little smile. "They're … umm… yeah."

Logan and K smirked at each other for that one, and they turned their attention back to flying — and Leslie Ann to the book Neil had given her.

* * *

The little area of Kawaguchiko was a _lot _smaller than both Leslie Ann and Kurt were used to seeing when they went with Logan to do … whatever they meant to do but always ended up fighting ninjas.

Truth be told, it had Kurt a little concerned — the distance from the city. The tight-knit nature of the people that lived there. He was sure that they were sending messages to whatever ninjas ran the area. The fact that they kept looking at them wasn't doing anything to help him relax. Even less so when he couldn't figure out if it was because they were foreign or because of his own fuzzy blue appearance. The uncertainty of it had his hand drifting to the pocket that held the image inducer he always carried, though of course, in the open it was too late to change _that._

But, as usual, Logan didn't seem bothered in the least as he and K led the way down the trail and through the deep greens of the forest in the foothills of Mount Fuji as they headed toward Saiko Iyashi no Sato Nemba: The Samurai Village.

Leslie Ann, on the other hand, seemed to be simply entranced by the beauty of it, especially the deep greens and the plants. As far as she was concerned, it was the perfect place to start out the Japan trip, and it was hard not to smile at her enthusiasm when the foliage around her kept growing a little taller and a little brighter as she passed.

The houses there all had straw roofs, and the village itself was on a system that looked like it was terraced — which really only made the view of the famous mountain in the distance all the more impressive for every house there. Stairs were everywhere, as were the concrete channels that made sure water made its way through the village, giving them plenty to see on the way to the edge of the forest, where Logan had managed to get an old friend of _some sort_ to give them a place to stay for the time that they'd be there.

It was a beautiful view, but it still didn't stop Kurt from pulling Logan aside for a moment once they were at the little house. "So," he said, very quietly, "why the change in plans — really?"

"Wanted to go to the mountain," Logan said evenly. "I was just _in _Tokyo."

"Logan." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

Logan stared back at him with a blank expression. "What's got you so spooked?"

Kurt finally had to shake his head and let out a breath of a laugh. "You know I'm just as game to fight ninjas with you as ever. But please, if you're going to call down something bigger, give me notice," he teased.

"Shouldn't be any ninjas," he said, shaking his head. "Not from what I understand." He didn't drop his gaze as he turned to show Kurt to his room.

"Well, that's no fun," Kurt said with a slowly growing grin.

"The Hand is all worked up dealing with Harada's son," Logan called out from across the house, well out of Kurt's reach. "And Daken's been makin' 'em miserable to pass his time. Pretty sure, if recent history is an indicator, I'm not high on the priority list right now."

"Meaning that _we _already got a week in Tokyo with no interruptions," K explained.

"What must that have been like?" Kurt asked in mock horror. "To have your bait so blatantly ignored?"

"Busy," Logan replied.

"He was absolutely _not _ignored," K promised with a smirk.

Kurt shook his head with a little smirk and then teleported back to where Kate was unpacking a few things. "You're such a worrywart in your old age," she teased him as he wrapped her up from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You'll go gray that way."

"I thought you said it made me look so distinguished," he teased her as he gently kissed the base of her jaw.

She grinned at him. "I did say that, didn't I?"

He nodded into her hair. "Yes, and seeing as I haven't aged a day since we met, I thought I should do a little worrying so I can be so distinguished — just for you."

"You vain little imp," Kate said, shaking her head. "What do you mean 'haven't aged a day'?"

He fixed her with his most stricken look. "What?"

Kate tried her very best not to laugh at the perfectly innocent expression on Kurt's face, but it was nearly impossible. "You … you're just a horrible liar."

"_Lächerlich_," Kurt laughed as he pulled her closer to kiss along the line of her jaw, very gently. "I am nothing but wonderful."

"You're _something _alright."

Kurt chuckled and kept up with the kisses until Kate had to let out a laugh and turned in his arms to face him better and steal a proper, more involved kiss. When it broke, she was grinning widely. "Do you remember the first time we went to Japan?"

"Oh, vaguely," Kurt teased her in a low rumble. "Was it terribly eventful?"

Kate laughed and kissed him all over again. "I don't think we slept at all," she teased.

"Well, far be it from me to break with tradition," he whispered with a sly smile before he simply swept her up and pulled her into a deep, lasting, traveling kiss.

* * *

Back in Westchester, most of the mansion residents were taking the opportunity to spend the summer getting their breath back and trying to relax after everything that had gone wrong with the MRD.

In particular, the little McCoy family was spending more time with the newest member.

At the moment, Hank was positively entranced with Jolie, ruffling her hair and chuckling to himself as he moved a few things out of reach of her constantly swaying tail. Like Kurt's tail, it was busier when she was engaged — though she didn't have the control over hers that Kurt did.

Daisy leaned over Hank's shoulder and rested her chin there as she watched the little girl. "Hello, little one," she practically cooed, getting a little smile from Hank and a giggle from Jolie.

Hank turned his head to kiss her cheek. "She always gets excited to see you, my dear."

"Oh, you're confused. You're obviously her favorite," Daisy teased right back. "I don't mind. You deserve to have Daddy's Little Girl."

Hank's smile only widened when he heard it. He had known when he married Daisy that he would become a stepfather, and he absolutely loved having that role in Tyler's life. He wouldn't trade anything in the world for the privilege of guiding Tyler — and of knowing that Daisy trusted him with her son.

And yet, there was something about being called "Daddy"...

Hank smiled and kissed Daisy again. "I don't mind either."

* * *

Back in Japan, Logan had taken Leslie Ann to her room, situated between his and Kurt's. "We shouldn't come into any trouble," Logan said. "But just in case, you've got both of us within an arm's reach."

"Thanks," she said with a smile and a slight bounce in her step. "It's really beautiful — this place. You take me somewhere new every time, and it's always _amazing_."

"It's what happens when you go to Japan," he replied with a smirk. "Little more traditional this time around too. The owners will be by to cook for meals. We can head into the forest once you're over the jet lag."

She beamed at him and rushed over to throw her arms around his neck in a hug. "Yes please. The trees here are beautiful," she said. "It's totally different to the forest back home. Just… a different _feeling_, you know?"

"I do," Logan agreed. "Part of why I like it here. It's a different kind of peaceful."

"Exactly!" She tapped the side of her nose. "I was trying to explain that to Neil, but I don't think… I think it's hard for people to get."

"Can't explain it," Logan replied. "Gotta see it firsthand."

She grinned and then hugged him again. "Thanks for letting me come. Really."

He just chuckled and gave her a little squeeze back. "Most kids don't like to come back."

"Well, not everybody gets it — even if they see it firsthand," Leslie Ann said with a shrug.

Logan nodded and gave her a little smile as he dropped his voice low. "Kurt doesn't know it yet, but this is a samurai village."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "So we _are _going to have fun."

"We always have fun," Logan said. "But hopefully it'll be a little less heavy than it was last time."

"Well, I wasn't an X-Man back then," Leslie Ann pointed out. "I can handle it."

Logan just smirked. "We'll see. Get your rest. We'll get started sooner than later, I'm sure."


	2. Kurt The Mountain Demon

**A/N - We hope you're enjoying this one (and I'm bringing back chapter notes because I like talking to myself apparently.) with the trouble all hidden away and enjoying the sights in Japan. But there is a deeper thing happening than just flitting through the country. All will be explained, but first, it's time to see if they gang can spot the ninjas! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kurt The Mountain Demon**

* * *

After Leslie Ann had slept off the jet lag — and Kate and Kurt had finally decided to emerge from their room after a bout of 'reminiscing' — the group met up for what they hoped to be a good meal that morning, though it wasn't quite what the Wagners and Leslie Ann had been expecting.

The ferals were not bothered by the traditional fare — salted fish, rice, and fermented soy beans, none of which was familiar or considered interesting to the three Western travelers. Leslie Ann tried her best but… didn't like the look of the beans. The fish and rice was fine, though, and she wolfed that down with all the speed of a hungry teenager. Kate and Kurt were a little slower and a little less obvious, though the bamfs were a different story entirely as they stole the slimy beans to play with rather than eat them, seemingly fascinated by the long, sticky connections.

"They actually taste better if you mix them up more," Logan said quietly to Leslie Ann.

"With the rice?" she whispered back.

"That too," he replied.

Leslie Ann nodded as she pushed the beans around, scooping a bit of rice up with them. She tipped her head to the side. "Better," she said with a small smile. "_Arigato_."

"Gettin' better," he said with a little smirk. "Took Jubilee four runs to get that far."

"I only know a few phrases. It's not that far," she defended.

"She was still calling people 'dude' and getting insulted when they called her _Jubilee-chan_ last time we came," he replied. "It's far."

"That's probably why she likes Noh-Varr," Leslie Ann said with a twinkle in her eyes. "He's so 70's."

"He's somethin' alright," Logan agreed.

"And to be fair, it's not like Jubilee is very tall, so I can sort of see that," she added with a giggle. "Do they still call her that when she comes?"

"No, she's old enough now that it's _san._"

Leslie Ann paused. "D'you think I'm old enough now? Or… look it?"

"No," he said with a little smirk. "Definitely a _chan._"

She let out her breath. "Oh come on. I'm almost sixteen."

"It also refers to people they think are cute," Logan pointed out. "Jubilee is getting 'san' more because she's married."

At that, Leslie Ann had to pause and giggle. "Well… I guess I can't argue _that_."

It was clear that Kate and Kurt still had no idea what to do with their breakfast — even though they had tried to follow Logan, K, and Leslie Ann's lead. Finally, Kate just had to shake her head and leaned over to snuggle up to Kurt. "You know what — we didn't do much eating last time either," she teased lightly.

"Yes," Kurt agreed. "But last time, we could find pancakes in Tokyo. And now … we are at the mercy of whoever Logan has cooking for us."

She grinned and leaned up to kiss his ear so she could whisper there, "If you're suffering so much, we could always steal away for a picnic."

"Do that and you'll miss the noodles," K pointed out.

"I didn't say there would be _food_," Kate countered with an impish grin.

"There'll be time for that once we get halfway up the mountain," Logan broke in.

Kurt laughed and leaned back with Kate still curled halfway into his side. "If we must wait, we must," he said with a sigh of pretended longsuffering as he kissed the top of Kate's head and kept his nose in her hair.

When they had finally given up and just hit the stuff they knew they could eat — and Kate pulled a spectacular face at the sour plum — the little group headed out to start whatever errand it was that Logan had planned.

The trek to the mountain was long and winding through the village before they could even hit the forest, and they didn't get too far before it was clear that Kurt had become the center of attention. The handful of elderly people that were outside were outright staring at him, wide-eyed. Little children were making sure to hide behind their mother's legs — or grandmother's.

Kurt frowned and let out a breath. "Perhaps I should have worn an eyepatch to blend in better," he teased Logan lightly.

Logan let out a bark of a laugh and nodded. "Yeah. Shoulda coulda."

"I _am _a pirate, after all," Kurt said, smiling a bit wider.

"Then you missed the boat, dread pirate," K replied.

"I'll just have to find something suitable next time," Kurt said, waving his hand with an easy smile.

"Not sure how well pirates would do in a Samurai village, Elf."

"But I would look dashing nonetheless."

Logan shook his head with a smirk and then slowed as he watched one particular elderly woman focused far too hard on Kurt. "We should probably get a move on. Don't want them believing you're actually one of the mountain's demons."

Kurt frowned as he followed Logan's gaze and simply nodded. "Yes, we wouldn't want pitchforks on Leslie Ann's Japan trip."

"I don't think this village would do pitchforks," Logan teased with a smirk. "Ninjas maybe."

"Ah, but _you _are supposed to be the bait, _mein Freund_."

"Not this time," Logan laughed. "I get to be the _good _one."

Kate laughed and held onto Kurt tighter around the waist. "I thought we wanted ninjas," she teased. "Bring out the little hellspawns and we'll be set."

They hadn't gone another ten yards before something bounced off of Kurt's arm, and he gave a little start. Logan looked from Kurt to the object thrown and then started to laugh. "_Fuku mame_," he said, still chuckling. "You should teleport up to the treeline and let them think they won." He held out one hand. "Oh. Leave Kate. That might start something."

"Oh no; you've given him an acting job," Kate giggled delightedly and Kurt gave her an impish grin and swept her into a kiss — and then vanished the instant the next soybean hit him.

Kate was left with a whole lot of blue smoke in her hands for a moment before she burst into barely hidden laughter. "He's so _dramatic_."

The two ferals were smiling and agreeing as the handful of superstitious villagers burst into a short cheer of victory.

"So, does that mean we need to get one of those image inducer things?" Leslie Ann asked, smiling herself at the whole situation.

"And deprive him of his dramatic games?" K asked, shaking her head. "I don't think so."

"He'll start falling to one knee if it's a kid," Kate told Leslie Ann, grinning crookedly. "For added _umph _and _oh no you got me_."

"Fifty bucks says he asks for the Japanese translations of exactly that," Logan said.

"You know I don't take bets I know you'll win," Kate said airily. "At least make it _interesting_."

"Chicken Hawk," K said quietly.

"Okay. What you got in mind, Squawkeye?" Logan said with a smirk.

"Fifty bucks says the first one he tries it on is a little girl."

"Like that's a bet," Logan said, shaking his head.

"Could be a tiny boy who throws it. Makes it more interesting if there's at least _some _chance," Kate teased.

"Alright," Logan said, nodding.

"Another fifty says the kid hits him if he gets too close," K added.

"And another fifty that the bamfs catch on and start faking dramatic deaths and scaring little old ladies," Kate laughed.

"Then another hundred that they'll have to teleport all of us the hell out of here when the locals don't find the humor," Logan added.

"Is any of this actually betting or are you guys just sitting here and predicting the future?" Leslie Ann asked with one hand on her hip.

The three of them looked at her blankly for a moment. "What's the difference?" K asked finally.

Leslie Ann giggled. "Apparently, just the money changing hands."

"Well," Logan said, tipping his head to one side as the started down the final path to the woods. "There is an outside chance that the blue demon they are worried about is a friendly spirit. But .. that usually isn't the case."

"Well _I _think he's perfectly wonderful, but I think it's pretty clear to them I've been taken in by the dashing demon," Kate said with a crooked smile.

"Clearly, we're all under his wicked spell," K teased, grinning her way.

"Yes, well, I'm just looking forward to the part where he has his way with me," Kate said, the grin threatening to split her face.

"Ohmigosh Rachel was right; you guys never stop," Leslie Ann said, shaking her head hard enough that her curly pigtails bounced.

"Hear that?" K said, elbowing Logan in the ribs with a troublemaking smile. "Again, we're the good ones." They were just into the woods, and apparently close enough for Kurt to have heard the little crack, since he was laughing outright.

"Oh, I'm sure none of the students have done the math with you two," he said with a wide grin.

"Some of us didn't have to," Leslie Ann grinned. "We were _there_."

"Jeez, _Dad_," K said in her best teenagerly tone. "Are you _ever gonna let that go?_"

"Never," Kurt said, laughing still. "You should know better than to go out with such dangerous young men!"

"But … that's the fun part," K said with a grin.

"He has a _motorcycle_, honey," Kate said, leaning on Kurt's shoulder with her most wide-eyed and scandalized look that she had perfected from years of church with Mrs. Benson.

"Yeah, and he lets me _drive it _too," K said, grinning wider.

Kurt put a hand to his heart. "You're going to do your old man in," he said, shaking his head.

"Just can't stop myself," K said with a shrug as Logan pulled her in closer and she leaned forward to kiss his cheek for effect.

Leslie Ann shook her head. "You're not doing it right," she told Kurt. "Use your height and look intimidating; that's what my dad did to Neil."

"Your dad is a giant," Kate pointed out with a little grin.

"Did it work?" Kurt asked, temporarily derailed as he was curious.

"Uh, no. Not really," Leslie Ann admitted.

"I mean, you can _try it_," K said. "But I'll just tackle Logan into the bushes. Your call."

"Yeah. Go ahead and try it," Logan said without missing a beat.

Kurt laughed and held up both hands. "Please, we have a minor present."

"Oh yeah, _now _I'm a factor," Leslie Ann said with a little laugh and one hand on her hip.

"He's just trying to win, baby sis," K said with a conspiratory smirk. "Don't let him win."

"I don't have anyone to tackle into the bushes," Leslie Ann said. "And if I did, he'd die of shock."

"Well. You don't have him _here_," K pointed out. "And it would be terrible to hide with him. He hasn't gotten a handle on that terror glow yet."

Leslie Ann giggled and leaned a little closer to K. "He glows brighter when he kisses me."

"I know," she said. "You're not well-hidden. Doors. Close them."

"We _do_," Leslie Ann said, blushing a brilliant scarlet.

"Don't let your father hear you say that," Kurt said with one eyebrow raised.

"It's not like we're _doing _anything," Leslie Ann said, waving one hand at him in a very teenagerly gesture as she let out her breath. "We're just… watching shows and doing homework and stuff."

Both Logan and K started to chuckle and quickly covered it, shaking their heads and muttering 'nothing'.

"Probably a good thing he isn't here," Kate remarked philosophically. "Imagine the uproar if there were mysterious blue lights in the woods at night," she added, still with a perfectly straight face. "You know, on top of the demon."

"Oh, see. Now you're planting ideas. There will be stories of mysterious creatures in the woods to scare the younger kids off," K said.

Leslie Ann was bright red. "Do you guys ever _stop_?"

"Honey, if we stop, we die," K replied.

"Well, can you at least leave me out of it?" Leslie Ann asked, still bright red.

"Do you want to be left out of it now or later?" K asked.

"What kind of… just… leave me and Neil out of it," Leslie Ann said, stumbling over her words as Kurt shook his head and smiled kindly at her.

"They like to pick on people," he said.

"Not. True. Entirely," K said shaking a finger at him with each word. "Partially, sure."

"Your denial is so much less intimidating when you have to temper it like that," he said with a wicked grin.

"It's a soft denial," she agreed.

Kate laughed and sidled up to Leslie Ann, bumping the girl's shoulder with her own. "Don't worry. If they were serious about it, they'd strand you and your illuminated boyfriend somewhere," she couldn't help but tease — just to see if Leslie Ann could turn any redder.

"It's true," Logan agreed.

Leslie Ann let out a little laugh and covered her face with her hands. "This is what I get for agreeing to a trip with you guys and Mr. and Mrs. Elf," she said, though she was grinning all the same.

"Well, if Kurt has to spend all his time hiding in the trees, you might not have to put up with too much once I move out there with him," Kate teased. "Then you're just stuck with the old people."

"The fun people," K replied. "Where all the ninjas want to be."

Leslie Ann grinned at that and nodded. "I thought this was a samurai village, though," she pointed out.

"Yeah, well," K said shrugging. "He's a samurai … and ninjas hate samurai."

"It's one of the many reasons he's such good bait," Kate said in a philosophical tone. "Ninja bait… then there's the hug magnetry to consider for other kinds of baiting…"

Logan shook his head at her and led the way deeper into the forest. The trees were fully green, at the height of their summer beauty, though the shade from the trees didn't stifle the heat that summer had brought with it. They were several miles into the woods and started up the mountain when Logan pointed out their stopping point: a little shrine nearly hidden in the woods. "You guys can keep going if you want. Trail only goes one way for a few miles before the fork, and I doubt you'd get there before I can catch up."

"Can't… you go _back _down a trail?" Leslie Ann asked, scrunching up her nose in pure confusion.

"Only if you want to go back to the villagers that were chuckin' soybeans at Kurt."

She broke into a troublemaking grin. "No. But that still makes two ways."

He pointed up the path. "Go make friends with a tree or somethin'."

She giggled at him and waved with the tips of her fingers before she flounced away to do just that, blending easily into the woods as she ran her hands over the trees and foliage.

Logan and K watched the little girl bounce off, though it was clear very quickly that he wasn't going to shake his wife quite that fast. "Keep her out of trouble," Logan told Kurt. "We won't be too long."

Over his shoulder, Kurt could see the old man in the little shrine's clearing, waiting. "You'll know where to find us when you're done," Kurt said with a little nod as he took Kate's hand and the two of them disappeared off toward where Leslie Ann had gone deeper into the woods.

As soon as Logan saw that they were gone, he headed over to talk to the old man. He wasn't kidding; it wasn't a lengthy meeting, and it was all in soft, rapid Japanese, though it was clear partway through their discussion that the subject turned to Kurt.

When he finally bowed and said his goodbye to the old man, he was smirking "So they think Kurt's a troublemaker," he said quietly to K.

"They know," she replied. "They are not wrong. Should we get more soybeans?"

"They won't hurt him," he said, chuckling. "Just think that he's going to bring them some bad luck — and if what the old man just told me is right ... " he shrugged. "They might blame him for any of the ninjas followin' Kenuichio's kid around."

"Then it's probably a good thing we're headed out," K agreed.

The two of them headed over to where the others were exploring, with Logan smirking the whole way. When they found the other three, Kate and Kurt were clearly entertained as well, watching Leslie Ann tenderly sitting with a tree and nursing a broken branch as happily as anything.

"All finished, then?" Kurt asked, one eyebrow raised when he saw the smirk Logan was wearing.

"For now," Logan replied. "We're not gonna stay here for more than a few days. Gotta go visit the other two holy mountains too. Besides, I'm pretty sure Fujisan and I are already well acquainted."

"Do the other two mountains have forests like these?" Leslie Ann asked without looking up from what she was doing.

"They have forests," he said, nodding lightly. "But they're all a little different."

"Then we'll follow you," Kurt said. He smirked. "It's almost nice to spend all this time here without any trouble. This must be a record," he had to tease. "Only I've had any issues. I don't understand it."

Logan chuckled. "Guess it's your turn, _aoi oni_."

"Well, if soybeans are the only issues, I was cheated," Kate said with a pretended pout. "I was promised the chance to shoot things."

"You promised _yourself _the chance to shoot things. I promised Leslie Ann we'd go kick around Japan for a while," Logan corrected.

"Which means shooting things," Kate argued.

"We'll see," he said with a little laugh.

She grinned at him as she got to her feet and snaked an arm around Kurt's waist. "Don't get me wrong. The quiet vacation is nice. Just unexpected," she amended, standing a little taller so she could kiss Kurt quickly.

"I have no control over that," Logan replied. "I'm just minding my own business."

"So where to next?" Leslie Ann asked, finally looking up from tending to the tree, which was now much stronger-looking and had a slightly more vibrant color.

"Little further up the mountain, then we can head back down. Hit the jet tomorrow and head off to the next one."

"So, breakfast in the same place then?" Kate asked, not quite able to hide the disappointment.

"If you're nice, I'll take you somewhere you'll appreciate when we hit Tokyo," Logan promised.

Kate drew a halo over her head. "I'm always nice. _I'm _not the demon in my family."

"And the whole village agrees," K said with a nod.

Kurt shrugged lightly. "It's not too bad. Soybeans are much less damaging than other things I've encountered."

Kate grinned up at him teasingly. "Aww. Homesick?" she asked as she kissed his cheek.

"_Lächerlich_," he said, pulling her into a more proper kiss. "You're here, aren't you?"

"Good answer," Kate laughed before she added in a whisper, "We can so totally go to Germany for the fall festival, though."

Kurt grinned at her for that one and pulled her into a slightly longer kiss.

Logan and K took Leslie Ann ahead of the snuggled up Wagners, with Logan answering all of Leslie Ann's questions on the flora as they went with the little girl dancing ahead of them — until she very suddenly stopped short at a wicked sort of buzzing noise.

"What… that thing's _huge_. Ewww," Leslie Ann said, wrinkling her nose at the giant wasp that had crossed her path.

Logan took a look and nodded his head. "Yeah, you don't want to be near that thing. Time to turn around."

"If it was us alone ... " K said, letting the statement fall. "But even I know those things are evil."

"Just one?" Leslie Ann asked, even though she was already following the two of them back.

"Where there's one, there will be more. It only takes a few stings to kill a grown man."

"Oh. Wow." Leslie Ann's eyes were wide as she quickened her pace. "_Wow_."

They met Kurt and Kate on their way back down. "Change of plans," Logan said. "Little girls and giant wasps don't mix."

Kate made a face but nodded and draped an arm around Leslie Ann's shoulders. "Good call. Let's go somewhere the wildlife doesn't want to be such a pain," she said with a serious nod. She paused and glanced toward Logan. "Unless we're going somewhere with evil, like, giant spiders or something I should know about."

"Not that I'm aware of," he said, frowning her way.

"You are such a comfort to me," she said dryly.

"Well, the wasps are about the worst of it, far as I know."

"And they're _huge_," Leslie Ann whispered to Kate, who smirked at the wide-eyed little girl and nodded.

"Yeah, we'll just have to find a nice, safe, pack of ninjas. Better'n wasps," Kate told her seriously, which just had the little girl giggling.


	3. Two Samurai Meet On A Bridge

**Chapter Three: Two Samurai Meet On A Bridge**

* * *

Logan and Kurt led the way down, though Kurt was irritated quickly at the pure amusement on Logan's face the closer they got to the little village. "Pretty sure I'm gonna owe you some money," Logan said.

Kurt gave his best friend a dry look that only intensified when he realized the source of Logan's amusement: someone had left sardines on the doorstep. "You are having too much fun with this," he said at last, shaking his head.

"It's just so rare for this to be harmless," he said, chuckling.

"Just promise me it's meant to ward me off and not some kind of offering," Kurt teased lightly. "I can't be bought so cheaply, you know."

Logan started laughing, refusing to answer him either way.

"Gee, Kurt, someone left you supper. Isn't that nice of them?" Kate asked, bouncing over to Kurt as he gave her an _incredibly _dry and withering look.

"Come on, blueberry stud muffin," K said, shaking her head at Kate. "Don't let them get to you. I'm sure it's a good thing. If it wasn't, he'd be all … tense."

"He's entertained," Kurt grumbled, shaking his head at Logan. "At my expense."

"I know, and I'll make him pay for you," K promised.

Kurt just let out a long suffering sigh that turned into a small laugh when he noticed one of the bamfs port off with the sardines, holding them at arm's length and making a terrible, dramatic face. "If it bothers you so much, why are you still holding it?" Kurt asked the little guy, who stuck out his tongue and flung the sardines as far away from himself as possible.

"Dramatic little imps," Kate teased affectionately.

"No idea where they get it from," Kurt said with a little spark of laughter in his tone, and one of the little imps started chattering at him. He looked affronted. "You are _not_."

"What?" Leslie Ann asked.

"Better actors than him," Kate supplied helpfully through the fingers of the hand that was covering her mouth to suppress her giggles.

"Quicker costume changes anyhow," Logan called out, which only got a chorus of giggles from the bamfs as they gave Kurt a look that clearly screamed out 'SEE.'

"There is less to change into," Kurt said with his arms crossed, shaking his head at the group of them. "And stop encouraging them."

"But they got rid of the demon repellent for you," Logan said, clearly chuckling still.

"Purely a self-interested move," Kurt couldn't help but laugh — especially since the little bamf who had flung out the sardines was still dramatically washing his hands and had stolen a bottle of Kate's perfume.

"Settle in; we can leave early if you want," Logan told him.

Kurt shook his head at his friend, though when Kate came up to trap him in a snuggle from behind, he let the matter drop. "I'll see you later," he said, pulling his tail around Kate a moment before the two of them disappeared, leaving the bamfs behind to make little heart signs and put their heads in their hands.

"See, this is why my team has money on them coming home with elf number four," Leslie Ann muttered, shaking her head.

"Oh," Logan said low, shaking his head. "Do not let them hear that."

"Like they haven't heard it around the school," Leslie Ann pointed out.

"Who's holding the cash?" K asked. "I might want in on that."

"Jubilee," Leslie Ann said with a grin.

K grinned and pickpocketed Logan's phone to slip off to their room — not at all hiding that she was joining in on the betting.

"That isn't very helpful," Logan said.

"But it's true," Leslie Ann pointed out. "Half the kids at school are convinced the senior squad is just… trying to raise up the next generation of X-Men all on their own, no help needed."

"That's optimistically assuming they'd want to be on the team," Logan pointed out.

"This from the guy running a dojo of tiny warriors," Leslie Ann countered, her hands on her hips. "And don't deny it, because I was ten when you started teaching me."

"I'm just teaching them a little self defense," Logan replied. "Something to keep them out of trouble."

Leslie Ann burst into a laugh at that. "Have you _seen _my uncle's face lately? Chance is _so _not staying out of trouble."

"Over what? Him trying to protect his sister? Come on."

"It's the totally defiant 'I'm right and they're wrong' that does it," she giggled. "Aunt Annie keeps saying it's his own fault, but …" She shook her head, her curly pigtails bouncing. "My mom says Aunt Annie was the same way when she was a kid. Just more yelling and less hitting."

Logan shrugged. "So he's not as vocal. Gets that from his dad."

"The point is you have a buncha tiny kids who are _so _ready to be heroes like you and the rest of the X-Men," Leslie Ann said, waving one hand. "And the way you guys work, we're gonna need, like, three X-Men teams just for all of 'em."

Logan gave her a dry look. "You're hilarious."

"I'm just telling you what people say at school," Leslie Ann shrugged.

"Go to bed," he told her. "You're talkin' about something that's not gonna be an issue for years."

"But it _will _be," she said brightly, even as she was headed to her room. "Can't take it back now!"

"You don't know that," he called back. "Bobby was an accountant for a while."

"Yeah, and Uncle Scott shelved library books for a while. So?" Leslie Ann countered, still grinning. "Doesn't mean a thing." She grinned wider when he gave her another dry look and a shake of his head. "That's alright — live in denial. I'm going to go to sleep and just sit here being right."

"You'd like to think so," he replied, though as soon as she closed the door to her room, he just waited to be sure that everyone was settled in before he headed to his room to change. K watched and helped him where she felt she could before it was time for him to head out. She handed him his sword, and he gave her a long kiss, then slipped out to finish his business in the village.

Logan stepped out of the house, closing the shoji behind him silently. He drew in a deep breath and took the first step off of the deck, headed to the center of the town square, where a handful of the town's oldest members were waiting, sitting calmly and seriously under the trees along the edge. The old man had been right; some of these higher ranking noblemen wanted to see the first samurai battle that would have taken place there in hundreds of years.

The concept was simple, of course. Kenuichio Harada's son, Shin, had picked up his father's mantle as the Silver Samurai — and along with it, he'd picked up his father's prejudices and broken honor. Of course, Shin was sure that the only way to regain that lost honor was to defeat Logan — and win back the right to wield the Yashida honor sword.

He already had it, of course. After Logan had apparently died, Kurt had returned to the Yashida compound himself to return it. But, as it turned out, the simple fact that Logan was not dead after all had become an insult to Yashida and a stain on Logan's honor as well.

He had no choice in it. He had to fight Shin — and he had to fight him honestly. He couldn't throw the fight or concede without destroying what little honor he was perceived to have left. And that was how he had found himself, once again, in the shadow of _Fujisan _to face down the current head of the Yashida clan for the right to his own family's honor sword.

The locals, of course, knew who Harada was. How could they not? Yashida's compound was not far from the samurai village, and they were the most influential family in the country outside of the Emperor. So it was likely considered a no-brainer to the oldest among them that the gaijin ronin would lose.

Only... it had never been that easy.

Logan waited where the stones on the ground were laid in the shape of a bridge to symbolize the legendary samurai battles that were said to have occured on a small bridge when two noble warriors would cross paths and refuse to yield to the other.

Harada arrived with an entourage larger than the population of the village, and in short order, they had encircled the square. No words were spoken between the two before the blades were drawn — and to Harada's extreme disappointment, it was over all too quickly.

Logan's vast experience was apparent in the very one-sided battle. Shin had his father's size but little of his skill, and though the silver armor was impressive, it did not save him from Logan's disarming blow.

For a moment, Logan held the tip of his blade to Shin's neck, and the young man held steady, waiting for the finishing blow, but … as had happened before, Logan chose to have mercy, and instead, he stepped back and sheathed his katana before he once again told Shin that he would not end the line of Yashida on that day.

The young man was visibly frustrated, and he rushed off in a huff before Logan slowly made his way forward again. He didn't acknowledge the villagers gathered there as he passed, and when he got back to the little house they were making use of, K was waiting to take the sword and give him a kiss.

"This is going to be a long trip, isn't it?" she asked and he let out a breath before he pulled her closer for another, longer kiss.

"Looks like. But you know I gotta do it."

She didn't argue, instead going back to their room to help him pack up the traditional gear that he'd need when he met with Shin again on the other two holy mountains.

* * *

The plan had been to leave early that morning, though neither Kate nor Leslie Ann seemed to be too thrilled with that idea. Kate, at least, was up, though she had a mug of coffee held protectively to her chest, and even the bamfs were giving her a little space, as they were well-aware she hadn't gotten to sleep until late and she was in no mood to play with them until she'd had at least two mugs of coffee.

Leslie Ann, on the other hand, was totally dead to the world, arms and legs splayed all over the place and the blanket twisted around her, with the pillow tucked up underneath her as she slept totally soundly the way only teenagers could do.

Kurt had to chuckle when the bed-headed little girl did finally make her appearance, bleary-eyed and shuffling. "Sleep well?"

"Like a log. Jet lag is horrible," Leslie Ann muttered.

K had managed to find a way to take pity on their three friends and had gotten to the kitchen before the woman that had come to cook for them did. So this time when they got up, they were greeted with scrambled eggs to go with their steamed rice and grilled beef.

"This is why I like you," Kate said over the top of her coffee K's way.

"Figured steak and eggs was a better wake-up call for you," she said with a little shrug.

"Well, coffee," Kate said with a little smirk, still with the mug clutched to her.

"That too," she agreed.

"The fact that she's speaking before mug number two means she loves you," Kurt told K in a teasing whisper, earning a light little elbow in the ribs.

"Shush," Kate muttered, though the harsh look was betrayed by an affectionate smile, and he kissed her gently. "Your fault I'm tired anyway."

"I know, and I'd apologize if I was sorry in the least," he said, still gently kissing her just at the bottom of her ear and on her neck.

Leslie Ann rolled her eyes, and the bamfs giggled, patting her head as if to say 'yes, we know.'

The little group went through their breakfast quickly, and Logan and K seemed to share a very quiet word as the group ate before he told them they were headed to the next mountain.

"Which one's next?" Leslie Ann asked, a little brighter-eyed now that she'd had breakfast — and a little time with sympathetic bamfs.

"Mt. Tateyama," Logan replied. "Toyama prefecture. Little lighter on the greenery, but the hot springs should be worth a laugh."

Leslie Ann scrunched up her nose. "See, you say hot springs, and I thought relaxing, but…"

"There is still plenty of forest," he said. "Just … not as deep as the ones here."

"Well, at least I won't be bored then," Leslie Ann said with a little grin. She leaned forward with a spark in her gaze. "Every different kind of plant has sort of a voice. The better I get with my powers, the more I can tell the difference. It's kind of _fun_."

"Anything you want to do while we're here?" K asked. "Outside of the three mountain tour, that is?"

Leslie Ann's face lit up. "Ooh, can we please go to Tokyo again?" she asked. "I know you guys just went, but it was really fun. And I really did like the sushi."

"We'll have to hit it on the way out anyhow," Logan said with a nod. "As a point of 'gotta do it.'"

"Well, is there someplace cool you don't _have _to go that we could visit? I mean, we saw the cherry blossoms last time," Leslie Ann said.

"Sure," Logan said, nodding. "Kyoto always has somethin' goin' on. Or if you want more nature, we can head up to Hokkaido. Most of that area's wild. Relatively speaking."

"They both sound great," Leslie Ann said, beaming. "It would be fun to go somewhere just… us and nature. It's really peaceful here."

Kurt couldn't stop the little snort into his coffee mug. "Yes. Peaceful."

"It _is_," Leslie Ann defended.

"It is _now_," Kurt told her.

"And it _should _stay that way," Logan replied.

Kurt gave Logan a dry and disbelieving look before he shook his head and returned his attention to gently waking Kate up with little kisses while she got started on her second cup of coffee.

"Ye of little faith," K purred out from her spot next to Logan.

"I have faith my best friend will find us trouble," Kurt replied without hesitation — and without even looking her way.

Logan and K settled in, with K leaning her head on Logan's shoulder with a little yawn as they took their time waking up slowly. But once they were done, and it was time to go … Again, Kurt was ready to port out of there with all of the 'offerings' that were laid out in front of the house. Most of it was the same as before, but even in the open air, the incense was thick, and the salt was laid out on the ground around the house.

"Sure you don't want another day here?" Logan asked Kurt as he stepped around him.

Kurt raised both eyebrows Logan's way. "Very."

"If you insist," Logan said before he pulled K closer and they started the trek out.

They were nearly to the edge of the village when Kurt paused. He had been looking out for any more fish or beans or whatever else was next, but instead, he spotted a familiar mark on one of the houses. He narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything until they were further out and there would be less uproar if he 'ported.

Which he did — right next to Logan. "Are we here on Yashida business?" he asked outright.

"Why would you ask that?" Logan challenged. "Have you seen any trouble yet?"

"Not personally," Kurt admitted. "But I saw their mark — and I doubt it was a coincidence we stayed there."

Logan drew in a measured breath and chose his words carefully. "You know that clan is the most powerful on in the country outside of the Emperor, right? And that most of this mountain is in their familial lands?"

"So the likelihood they didn't know you were here is next to nothing, is what you are telling me," Kurt shot back.

"Yes," he agreed. "But you know they have people all over the country. I can't set foot in Japan without them knowing."

"Logan, _was is los_?" Kurt said, frowning a bit harder. "Would you please stop trying to leave me out of whatever this is?"

"I'm just going to the mountains to restore what I can of my honor," Logan said calmly.

"And I cannot help — or know — or _be there_ for my best friend?" Kurt asked.

"Do I look any worse for wear?" Logan said as reasonably as he could. "All we've done so far is visit one shrine."

Kurt eyed Logan warily. "Somehow, I doubt that's all there was to it."

"The three mountains are supposed to be holy. You gotta visit all three. No ninjas while I'm visiting the mountains."

Kurt frowned, watching Logan for a moment with a look that said he didn't quite believe him, but he didn't have an argument either, and it seemed to all come out in the breath he let out. "You _will _tell me when it inevitably is time for the ninjas?" he finally teased.

"After the mountains," he said with a nod. "Wrecks their honor if they screw with me before."

"Then I'll just have to endure another two mountains of peace and quiet with Kate. Whatever shall I do," Kurt said, starting to laugh a little as he shook his head.

"Work on breakin' a hip," Logan said dryly.

"I am not _that _old," Kurt said, drawing himself up and looking thoroughly insulted.

Logan raised an eyebrow his way and pointed to the bits of grey at his temples. "Okay."

Kurt shook out his curls with how hard he shook his head. "'Distinguished' is entirely different from 'elderly'."

"Three dollar word for 'old'," K muttered.

"I like it," Kate said with an obnoxious little smile.

"The editor likes the big, old word," K said in a mock whisper. "Shocked."

"I'm not… I just run the company," Kate said, waving her hand at K.

"When I met you, you were sniping talent," K pointed out.

"When you met me, I was just getting started," Kate said. "And besides, I meant I like the gray. It's _distinguished_." She grinned widely as Kurt chuckled and wrapped an arm around her.

"Dad's just lucky you like the old man look," K said with her hand on her hip as Logan started to laugh. "I fully expect to see the leather patches on the tweed jacket next."

"Well, the purple in my hair isn't just for show," Kate pointed out.

"I know; it's getting vibrant," K said, nodding. "I want to make sure you and Lorna are sitting next to each other next time she's here."

"Make sure you get Noh too. For the full effect," Leslie Ann sang out. "Just for the white canvas to compare."

"Stages of old; got it," she agreed. "'Distinguished', pure white, and color coping."

Kate rolled her eyes at that. "Just you wait until I go full-on purple," she halfway threatened.

"Next week, then?" she said with a grin.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Not that old."

"Noooooo, of course not."

"No, seriously. If I was a mutant, I'd be hitting a secondary mutation. Just hitting my stride, old lady," Kate insisted, drawing herself up. "You must be confusing me with the older, grayer, Hawkeye."

Leslie Ann was shaking her head again as the two of them carried on. "Are they going to do this all the way to the next stop?" she asked Kurt.

"Probably," Kurt told her in a low whisper. "K knows that Kate can't stand it — so, of course, she brings it up often." He shook his head. "You'd think she would learn."

"Which one?"

"Both of them."

"Never gonna happen," Logan added as they got to the jet.

"And so…" Kurt gestured at the two women. "This is the way it will always be."

Leslie Ann shook her head at that. "You guys are just as bad as half of my friends," she muttered.

"Good, stay that way," Kurt said with a grin. "You're only as old as you feel."

And that would have been the end of the ongoing ridiculousness if Logan hadn't muttered 'six' as he pointed quite obviously at Kate.

Kate let out a huge huff. "You have to pick one. I'm either old or in first grade."

"_She _says you're old," Logan laughed. "We were talking about how old you _feel_."

Kate rolled her eyes and shoved him in the shoulder, stuck out her tongue, and then pulled Kurt over to drop into a seat and glare his way.

But Leslie Ann just started to giggle when Logan tipped his head toward Kate with an expression that read 'see?' as he and K went up to the cockpit to take them to the next stop.

She really was enjoying this trip.


	4. Hot Springs

**Chapter 4: Hot Springs**

* * *

"Can I see?" Chance asked, leaning over the table as Anton was looking through his phone at the pictures Leslie Ann had sent from Japan so far. Anton was still a little nervous about Leslie Ann leaving for so long, considering everything that had happened the last few months, and he'd been a little stressed, even after the pictures came in.

Anton paused, looked at the eager little boy, and smirked before he scooped up his nephew and let him sit in his lap, fawning over the pictures. "That's from Leslie Ann," he explained.

"Oooh, right. She went with Logan and K and everybody," Chance said, nodding.

"Yes, she did," Anton agreed.

"I see?" Cody asked, trailing after his big brother, and Anton had to chuckle when he realized that both Summers boys had surrounded him.

He went through the pictures, explaining again what they were, until Annie sat down across from him with a little grin. "You send 'em?" Anton asked.

"No," Annie promised. "But you've been mopin' around enough that they probably decided you needed it."

"I'm not mopin'."

"Staring at your phone like you can will your baby girl to send you more," Annie all but sang his way, laughing at the expression on his face when she did.

"You can't blame me," he defended, waving his hand in the direction of the TV that, until a few moments ago, had been playing the latest political news. The Congressional hearings of the Leslie Initiative were through; the president had been censured.

People weren't happy about it.

Anton was relieved that the hearings and the testimonies were over, and he was relieved on Leslie Ann's behalf that, at least for her, the Leslie Initiative was gone, a dark page in American history but totally defunct and defunded.

But that didn't mean that things were going to be any easier. People hadn't taken well to the idea that the president had been censured because of a pro-mutant movement, to their eyes. Sure, the MRD officially had been thrashed in the public eye, but they seemed to have gotten more recruits since the censure, and even people who didn't go to the MRD in particular seemed to be emboldened to take out their hatred on any mutants they could get their hands on.

Bricks through windows. Graffiti. A couple assaults. And one really bad beating that Scott had arrived with his team just in time to stop before it got fatal… Anton might have been worried about Leslie Ann being in Japan, but there was a big part of him that was relieved she wasn't there for the fallout at home.

"Don't think she's been watching the news lately," Anton said.

"She's had other things on her mind," Annie said with a little smile that had Anton almost immediately frowning her way. She laughed and held up both hands. "You're going to have to get used to it sooner or later, Anton. She's fifteen."

"Exactly," Anton said with that same frown. "I was fifteen and stupid…"

"She's smarter than you," Annie teased.

"Right." Anton gave her a dry look. "At least the next few weeks he's here and she's in Japan."

"That…" Annie let out a little laugh. "You're ridiculous."

"I'm a father."

"Of daughters." Annie shook her head, laughed, and rested her hand on his arm. "She's fine. You're fine. And that…" She gestured at the TV. "People can be horrible, but we'll all be alright."

"You know my Rachel slept in her room for a week," Anton said darkly, and Annie took a deep breath and let it out.

"Anton…"

"Yeah, I know, Annie. But you can't blame me for worryin' about her."

Annie nodded. "I think you'll find that she's just about as safe as she can be," she said. "I've dealt with my own share of X-Men issues, and those four? They know what they're doing. K has personally saved my life on multiple occasions."

"And taught you how to kick my butt," he smirked.

"Well, that too," Annie laughed before she squeezed his shoulder. "Now, are you gonna help me round up the rest of the family for dinner or do you wanna mope some more?"

* * *

Mount Tateyama was more blue than Leslie Ann thought was possible. But it wasn't until she was staring at the waterfall that went down one of the smaller sections of the caldera that Logan started to explain the significance of the three mountains. Fuji for fire, Haku for water, and Tate to honor the dead. He didn't even try to hide the smirk as they came in for the approach and pointed out that the section they were flying over was called _Jigokudani _— the Hell Valley, where demons were known to roam. It was obvious from the start that Kurt was _not _going to like this part of the trip.

And the place fit the bill. Steaming clouds were rising from the valley, and the whole area smelled strongly of sulfur. The bamfs took big, deep breaths, giggling delightedly. They ported in and out of the area and seemed to take particular pleasure in making sure there was enough smoke and brimstone to match the feel of the place.

Once they were off the plane, they started their journey up the mountain — but it wasn't until they were nearly to the shrine that Kurt got another hint of the trouble that they very well could be in.

They were headed to the summit, and it was an actual hike to get there. The little group brought water and snacks, though the bamfs were more than happy to get other stuff for them on the way should they need it. The trails were clean, though rocky and at times difficult to climb up. They were less than a mile from the summit when Kurt stopped dead in his tracks to read the sign that said what they'd find near the top. The Oyama shrine.

"Logan…" Kurt said softly.

"What?" Logan replied just as softly.

Kurt gestured wordlessly to the name on the sign, not wanting to alarm Leslie Ann.

"It's a _shrine_, Kurt," Logan said. "We'll get a blessing and a warm sake and be on our way."

"First Yashida and now Oyama… are you looking for a fight, _mein Freund_?"

"So suspicious," Logan said, shaking his head. "I told you what I'm doing. I can't help it if they have ties here."

Kurt raised an eyebrow Logan's way and then shook his head. "If it weren't for the fact that you seem comfortable bringing Leslie Ann here…"

"It's just a sign on a trail," Logan said. "Yuriko Oyama and her family has no sway _anywhere_."

"Still," Kurt said, looking a little grumpy about it, "I'll feel better when we are done here, I think."

Logan shook his head, making sure that Kurt knew that he thought he was being overly worried before they headed into the shrine. There was a small crowd there already, but all motion in the shrine ground to a halt when the monks spotted Kurt.

...and immediately went to making a huge fuss over him. No less than four of them came, bowing low and offering him sake.

Logan hid his smirk and just leaned toward Kurt slightly. "Is this better or worse than the soybeans?"

Kurt shot Logan a deep glare. "I hate you so much, Wolverine."

"Hey. I can't remember what every village worships in this country," Logan defended. "Besides … they're giving you booze. Go for it. Don't insult them."

Kurt gave Logan and even drier look for that one, though it was Kate grinning madly and mouthing 'liquored up Elf' to K that finally had him shaking his head as he smirked her way and sort of stiffly took some of the sake, still clearly uncomfortable with the whole thing.

"So gracious," Logan said as he took his own warm sake with a nearly imperceptible smirk.

"You knew this would happen," Kurt accused him.

"I did _not_," Logan replied, frowning at him. "I didn't know if it would be a good thing or a bad one. I guess Western culture showing them their version of a demon left 'em with an open mind."

Kurt shook his head at Logan before he let out a breath. "Well, at least Kate is enjoying herself," he said at last with a little smile as Kate was clearly _highly _entertained by the whole thing.

"All the girls are," Logan corrected.

Kurt chuckled. "Happy to entertain."

"Of course you are, you're the drama teacher right?" Logan teased.

The little group took their blessing — and Kurt and his bamfs had to dole out a few themselves, which was pretty obnoxious when they figured in the bamfs doing their best imitation of papal blessings — halfway from the crowd as they started back down.

When the crowd dissipated, they found their way to the almost resort-like hotel that K had found for them. It came complete with access to the hot springs that were tucked into the mountain, and with as much snow that was still on the ground, it promised to be an amazing experience.

Kate and K took Leslie Ann from their rooms to the hot spring, sure to keep Leslie Ann between them until they found the guys. "I suppose 'natural hot tub in the snow' wasn't immediately on the top of your list?" K teased.

Leslie Ann giggled and shook her head. "No, but let's see if we can get a picture with a boy in the hot tub and send it to my dad."

Kate grinned. "Not to Neil, though."

"I just want to tease my dad, not break up with my boyfriend via picture," Leslie Ann said, scrunching up her nose.

Kate laughed at that, shaking her head as she looked around. "What about that one?" she asked, tipping her head toward a dark-haired boy. "Sorta looks like a younger version of the Hulk. The not-Banner one," she added.

Leslie Ann giggled and had to nod her agreement as she snapped a picture of the cute boy and took Kate's arm. "Oh yeah. He's kind of cute."

Kate grinned. "Hey, stick with a Hawkeye. I got your back."

K and Logan had a fresh bottle of sake between them and were snickering to themselves over something or another, though Kurt was sure it was something to do with the blessings on the mountain earlier. "You think you two'll be alright — or do you need more sake?" K asked with a smirk. "I know you probably had a little too much at the temple."

"You are enjoying this far too much," Kurt said, shaking his head at her.

"No such thing as 'too much'," she countered.

"Besides, the rest of us are having fun too," Kate said as she and Leslie Ann joined the group. "We're harassing Anton. It's fun."

Leslie Ann rolled her eyes but was grinning all the same. "It didn't even work properly. Mom saw it first and asked if I was shopping around."

"I love your mom; have I mentioned?" Kate grinned as she slipped over to where Kurt was and wrapped him up in a kiss. "Mmm… you need more sake. You're still so…" She waved her hand at him and giggled.

"Can I have some?" Leslie Ann asked hopefully.

"You're old enough for a taste," Logan said.

"She is _not_," Kurt said as Leslie Ann went from totally hopeful to deflated in a matter of seconds.

"A taste," Logan said. "Not a shot. A sip."

"And you can be the one to tell Anton that argument," Kurt said with a smirk.

"Okay," Logan replied with a shrug.

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "Wait a few more years, Leslie Ann," he said kindly. "So your father will still let you come out with us." He added the second part in a teasing tone that was partially directed Logan's way. "Bad influences."

"Hey," K said with a little crooked grin. "We're just a little buzzed, demon god. Not a total _bad _influence."

Kurt shook his head at her. "How is it that _I_ am the demon here?" he asked no one in particular.

"It's the look," Logan said, pouring out a couple more shots before Kurt took the bottle from him.

Kate laughed and plucked the bottle for herself. "It's a good look, too," she said. "Very handsome."

"Biased," Kurt said, shaking his head at her.

"Very." Kate grinned at Kurt and leaned over to steal a kiss — and while she was entirely distracted, the bottle was snatched from her hands.

Leslie Ann let out a cry of surprise and delight. "Did you _see _that?" She pointed toward the monkey quickly retreating beyond their reach.

"Nothin' to see," Logan muttered. "Kurt just lost my booze."

"_I_… I wasn't even holding it!" Kurt said, shaking his head at him.

"You are a literal buzzkill, Elf."

"It was definitely monkeys though," Leslie Ann pointed out, gesturing beyond the hot springs. "You guys missed it."

"If it was stealin' booze, it must be a kindred spirit with our Elf."

"You are just _reaching_," Kurt said, shaking his head.

"Lucky thing Leslie Ann spotted him or I'd blame the little demons," Kate said with a sedate smile as she rested her head on Kurt's shoulder.

"You know, it's too bad," Logan said as he and K settled into a less involved seat. "I was getting a solid buzz. And you know what that means."

Kate let out a gasp of displeasure and smacked Kurt in the chest with the back of her hand. "Kurt! Tell your demon monkey friends to bring the sake back."

Kurt shook his head as he laughed at the look on her face. "Kate—"

"There could have been singing!" Kate looked utterly betrayed. "Leslie Ann has never experienced this! And if she can't have sake, she should at least have singing!"

Kurt laughed even harder as Leslie Ann picked her head up. "There could have been what now?"

"Oh, my darling little Amazon," Kate said in a conspiratory tone as she leaned forward. "You haven't lived until you've heard Kurt and Logan sing a duet."

"It's lovely," K agreed.

"And… this only happens when he's drunk?" Leslie Ann asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Kate said with a sigh of longsuffering.

"And in a good mood," K clarified. "Guess I'll have to make use of his good mood in other ways."

"It's a rare and beautiful unicorn when they sing," Kate said, leaning back into Kurt with a dramatic sigh before she hit him in the chest again. "Your fault."

"I hate to tell you this, but you were holding the sake, _liebchen_," Kurt pointed out.

"_You _were distracting me."

"That … is very ungentlemanly to blame the lady for your inattentiveness," Logan said with a slow drawl and his head leaned back.

"Yes, how ungracious of me," Kurt said with a roll of his eyes before he turned to Kate and lifted her hand to his lips to kiss the back of it. "How can I ever be forgiven?"

"They're doing it again," Leslie Ann whispered to K as Kurt kept up with the gentle kisses.

"Wait for it," K whispered back before she raised her voice a little. "How about you do something spectacular, like … _sing._ Or … get my sweetheart fully liquored up so I can take advantage."

Kurt looked up from Kate with a raised eyebrow her way. "One of those things is an apology to the wrong woman entirely."

"Not if it gets you a singing partner too," K suggested with a grin.

Kurt laughed at that but had to nod his agreement. "You make a good point."

"Nope," Logan said, shaking his head. "The moment's passed. You sing, it's a solo. Gettin' late anyhow."

"And the old people need a nap," Kate said with a little gleeful giggle.

"Like we're going to _sleep_," K muttered back her way.

"Not without a lullaby," Kate agreed with an impish grin in Kurt's direction as he gave her a very dry look.

"Oh ... he only sings to everyone _else _if he's drunk," K said, clearly to rile Kate up just a bit more. "Not a requirement for him to sing to me."

"Well, I'm not going that far just for a little song," Kate said, sticking her tongue out.

"No, that would be a deathwish," K agreed.

"I'll keep this one," Kate said, laying her head on Kurt's chest. "He knows songs from far away lands. And he's a lovely tenor."

"Do I even need to be here for this conversation of all my good points or should I just come back when you're through?" Kurt laughed.

"You need to stay because we're going," Logan told him.

Kurt let out a sigh. "Everything that goes on in this town is my responsibility," he teased lightly.

"I only put fifty down," K stage-whispered to Logan before the two of them got up, and Leslie Ann started laughing.

"What are they betting on now?" Kurt asked.

"Your responsibility," Logan called back as the two of them headed toward their room.

But when Kurt turned back to Leslie Ann, she burst into even more laughter and hid her face on her arms. "It… I put down ten, so I can't tell you…" she managed through little giggles.

Kate shook her head and draped her arm over Leslie Ann's shoulders. "Come on. Let's get one more picture of a _different _cute boy before we go in for the night. After-dark boy shots are even better for coronaries."

Leslie Ann giggled delightedly. "I'm not trying to _kill _my dad. Come on!"

Kate laughed and pulled her arm tighter around Leslie Ann's shoulders with a twinkle in her eyes. "If you say so."


	5. Communication Barrier

**Chapter 5 : Communication Barrier**

* * *

Logan had left to go meet up with Shin again, as he'd done at Fujisan. The two of them had devised this agreement between them, though K was sure that Shin was supremely disappointed that he hadn't already bested Logan. The young man had thought this would be a simple win. That much was easy enough to see when they'd 'run into him' in Tokyo weeks earlier.

It shouldn't have taken Logan by surprise as much as it did — the fact that K was the one to find loopholes in Shin's interpretation of his 'honor' code, point it out to him, and come up with a plan that would allow him plenty of chances to redeem himself. Even if it dragged it out a bit for Logan.

She had faith that Logan would wipe the floor with Shin. And with Shin making sure that the ninja population kept away from Logan for the time it took him to work through the country, it was kind of a once-in-a-lifetime shot for both of them to actually try to _enjoy _the place for a change.

Still. Shin was his father's son, and neither Logan nor K trusted that the little creep wouldn't try to pull something. So, while Logan was out teaching the little punk about what honor was supposed to look like, K was keeping watch over Leslie Ann and their friends.

The door to Leslie Ann's room creaked open a little past midnight, and the girl stole across the house quietly enough for anyone who didn't have enhanced senses, though K had known for a little while that she was awake.

On the other hand, it was clear that Leslie Ann had _not _noticed K there when she was headed back to her room with a glass of water in hand and very nearly spilled it all when she finally realized she wasn't alone.

"Are you alright?" K asked quietly.

"Fine," Leslie Ann said in a slightly strangled voice, patting herself down where she'd gotten wet. "I wasn't paying attention… You scared me."

"You've been up for a while. You want a little tea with me?" K lifted her cup to show that she'd just been drinking and listening to the darkness around them. "I have plenty."

Leslie Ann nodded quietly and slipped into the seat next to K. "What are you doing up anyway?" she asked as K poured her a cup of tea.

K let out a little breath and smiled as she handed her the cup. "Oh. Just my duty."

"Making midnight tea?" Leslie Ann asked with a teasing grin.

"Never know when a little Amazon might need a cup," she teased with a warm smile.

Leslie Ann smiled a bit over the top of her cup as she took a short sip and then set it back down. "Did I wake you up?" she asked at last.

"No," K said, shaking her head. "I haven't actually gone to bed." She tipped her head to the side just a bit. "Probably won't be up all night, though."

"What about Logan?" Leslie Ann asked.

"He's fine," K said with a little smile. "Why don't you tell me what's keeping you up? After that hike up the mountain, you should be wiped out."

Leslie Ann flushed and tried to cover for it by taking another sip of tea. "I just… I'm making a real effort to go to forests and be in the trees and be part of nature again, but sometimes it still gives … it still gives me nightmares," she said, whispering the last part into her cup without looking K's way.

"It'll get better with time," K promised before she set her cup down and put an arm around Leslie Ann. "And … after you kick the crap out of a few MRD creeps — that'll help too."

"Yeah, I haven't been on any missions with the MRD yet," Leslie Ann said.

"None of the junior team has," K pointed out. "But you can start in the Danger Room. I'm sure if Scott won't do it, Logan will. He knows."

"I bet I can talk my uncle into it," Leslie Ann said with a small smile.

"You know, Scott was furious," K told her. "I think the last time I saw him anywhere near that mad was when your aunt had a run in with Sinister."

"I know," Leslie Ann said with a little nod.

"Logan was beyond words too," K told her. "Scott more or less kicked him off the team for a few hours."

"Why?" Leslie Ann asked, slightly alarmed and misinterpreting K's meaning entirely.

K smirked. "X-Men don't kill."

Leslie Ann's eyes widened, and she let out a little 'oh' before she smiled down into her cup. After a long pause, she let out a breath. "I really am alright. I just still sometimes wake up all ... flustered."

"When that happens, you're more than welcome to come find me," K offered.

"I usually just get some water and read a book. Neil gave me a few," Leslie Ann admitted. "But I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

"That's a good start," K agreed.

"And I've got Mom and Dad in the school now that Dad's out of a job," she pointed out.

"Does that bother you?" K asked.

Leslie Ann paused, then let out a breath. "Well… yeah. A little. It wasn't his fault."

"You know, I had an idea to get your dad on the payroll," K said. "I don't know that he'd be interested, though."

"Well, Mom was going to go back to work, but if you've got something cool…"

"All things considered," K said. "I thought … it might be a good idea to have someone teach the students how to _properly _talk to the cops. What their rights actually are … you know. Life skills. We could wrap it up into a civil liberties class."

"Like a guest lecturer?" Leslie Ann asked with a grin.

"At least. I think it could be a little more extended than a one-time thing," K said. "Ongoing law … or constitutional rights class. I'm sure he can explain a lot of that."

Leslie Ann kicked her feet against the legs of her chair as she thought it over. "I think he'd like doing that… but he really just liked being out on the force. He talked about it all the time like it was his way of being a small-time hero, he said."

"Well, I'm sure Logan can pull another favor with Fury if he wanted to try out SHIELD …"

Leslie Ann made a face. "SHIELD? Really?"

"Well, get in with the wrong group and it's trouble, but I know a guy too. He's always looking for reliable agents with their heart in the right place. Kinda surrounds himself with them, honestly."

"Well, you'd have to ask my dad, but … that might be the only thing he _can _do. None of the police departments will hire him," Leslie Ann said with a sour look on her face.

"I doubt he really wants to work with them until the letter of the law is straightened out anyhow. Pretty sure he'd cream someone that got too nasty about mutants right now," K pointed out.

"No kidding," Leslie Ann muttered, shaking her head, though she had to smirk as she added, "Mom already blew a job interview yelling at someone. She could be a secretary at a temp agency if she hadn't overheard them blackballing a mutant for jobs."

"That doesn't surprise me," K said. "Most people are idiots."

"No," Leslie Ann said, shaking her head. "Most people are good. They just listen to idiots too easily."

"Same thing," K pointed out. "Too stupid to think for themselves."

Leslie Ann shrugged as she finished off her tea and set the cup down in front of her. "Do you want to borrow one of my books? If you're going to be sitting up nights…"

"No, thank you," K said with a little smirk. "I'm perfectly occupied."

Outside, there was a little sound, and K got to her feet and headed for the front door without a word spoken, only to slide it open for Logan. She gave him a kiss, and they had a very quiet word before he handed her his sword and stepped inside — still in the full samurai gear.

He looked over at Leslie Ann and held one finger up in front of his lips before he told her very quietly to go to bed. She goggled at him for a moment, clearly impressed with the getup, but she glanced between Logan and K and nodded, slipping back toward her room with wide eyes.

"How'd it go?" K asked once they were back to their room and he started to get out of the layers of armor.

"Took a little longer than last time, but the same results. He's ticked off pretty good now," Logan replied, untying the silk holding the different plates in place. "This would be the point that his father would have pulled something stupid."

"So keep an eye open," she guessed, nodding.

"I think this one is actually trying to hold to the agreement. I have no _doubt _he'll have something as a backup — but I think he'll _try _to do it by the book first."

"Well, then, you need to get to bed. Are we leaving in the morning or are you going to give Kurt a chance to win his liquor back from the monkey hoard?"

"We'll figure it out in the morning," he replied with a little smile before he stole a longer, more involved kiss.

But they should have guessed that the morning wasn't going to go as easy as they hoped.

It was a little slow-going, first of all, since Kate and Kurt were content to laze away the previous night's buzz and Leslie Ann hadn't gotten to sleep until late, but when the other three members of the group did finally make their appearance, Logan could already tell that Leslie Ann was bursting to ask him about the previous night by the sideways glances she kept giving him, until, finally—

"Why were you wearing that ancient armor stuff last night?"

In immediate response, both Kate and Kurt's heads popped up, and Kurt's tail was already twitching. "What armor?" he asked Logan pointedly.

Logan looked at Leslie Ann with a little bit of a glare. "Eat your breakfast."

"I _am_," she said, gesturing down at the food in front of her.

He shook his head and flatly tried to ignore the question, but that wasn't going to happen now that Kurt and Kate had the scent. "What kind of armor?" Kate asked Leslie Ann, and the girl shrugged up both shoulders.

"You know …. sort of… like a samurai."

Kurt frowned Logan's way. "And when did you see our friend the samurai?"

Leslie Ann looked between Kurt and Logan and seemed to realize there was a little more going on that she hadn't meant to step into as she shrank in on herself a bit. "Oh. Well. Last night," she mumbled.

"So he got us drunk and then left to play dress up. Typical," Kate said, rolling her eyes at Logan.

"Yeah, that's what it was," Logan said with a smirk.

"Stealing all the fun for himself," Kate grumbled into her coffee. "Bet there were ninjas. Double-dealing little punk."

"No ninjas," Logan promised as he picked up his tea. "Not a one."

"But something worth getting out your samurai gear," Kurt said. "Come now, Logan. That's just not fair."

"I like it," K said with a smirk. "It suits him."

"Of course you do," Kate said, waving her hand.

But Kurt had shifted so that his arms were crossed and his eyes were narrowed Logan's way. "I don't like learning about this kind of thing after the fact," he grumbled. "It always spells trouble."

"You worry too much," Logan said with a little wave.

"Then ease my mind and tell me what it is you're up to. Prove it's not worth worrying over."

Logan let out a breath and leaned forward, his gaze locked on Kurt. "If it was worth worrying over, K would be worried. Territorial and all that."

"Is that why you were up last night?" Leslie Ann asked K quietly.

"No, I was keeping watch over you guys," K replied easily. "Not worried about him."

Kurt looked perfectly insulted as he gestured toward K. "_What _is going on?" he asked, abandoning his quieter tone entirely. "It's clearly _something _or you wouldn't be…"

"...babysitting," Kate finished for him, looking just as grumpy as he did.

"Which would be entirely unnecessary if these two _armleuchters _got it into their heads to share their plans," Kurt huffed.

"The plan was to let you enjoy Japan for a few days without any interference," K said. "Which is exactly what's been happening." She pointed a finger Kurt's way. "And talk like that does _not _entice me to open up."

"Yes, because everything else has pointed to your complete willingness to do so anyway," Kurt grumbled.

"Oh, he is so ugly when he pouts," K said with her head tipped Logan's way, and Kurt glared at her deeper for it.

"He's got good reason," Kate said in what was her best attempt at a reasonable tone. "We shouldn't have to beg to be included in plans we're already apparently a part of."

"You're really not," Logan said. "And it's better if it stays that way."

"So the late-night babysitting will continue," Kate said, rolling her eyes as she got to her feet with her coffee cup. "Thanks for the warning. We'll keep our eyes peeled for all the nothing you've told us about."

"Are you both going to pout about it?" Logan asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, what else is there to do?" Kate shot back.

"I dunno," he replied, shrugging. "Maybe _don't _act like a five-year-old? Enjoy your trip at face value."

Kate rolled her eyes at him again and took her coffee back to her room leaving the others behind her.

For a long, quiet moment, Leslie Ann looked between the three remaining X-Men before she let out a breath. "So, is this gonna be the way it is for the rest of the trip? Because I could have just stayed home for that."

"It'll clear up after the last mountain," Logan said.

"But how, though? I mean, you really didn't say what's going on," she said quietly.

"That's because I _can't._"

Kurt leaned forward a bit at that, his interest piqued, and Leslie Ann swallowed. "Well, what _can _you tell us? I mean, something's better than nothing at all here, right?"

Logan looked toward K, who simply gestured openly with both hands as she leaned back in her seat. "You're the one trying to protect feelings and egos," K said. "I don't understand a lot of that nonsense."

Logan let out a weary sigh and scrubbed one hand over his face before running it through his hair. "I'm just trying to restore a little honor. That's all."

"Harada's son?" Kurt guessed quietly after a long moment.

"Yeah," Logan said, nodding his head. "His name is Shin. And so far, he's sticking to the rules a lot better than his father ever did."

"Well, that's something," Kurt said. "An improvement, then," he added, smirking a little to himself. "And he's likely not as good of a fighter — not an improvement."

"No, he's about the same," Logan replied. "Same technique."

"So, when are you fighting him?" Leslie Ann asked openly.

"Don't worry about it," Logan told her.

"I'm not worried. You'll kick his butt. I'm just curious," she said, waving her hand.

"Haven't nailed it down yet," Logan said with a little wave.

"Are we allowed to be there?" she asked, still perfectly curious.

"No," Logan said flatly.

She frowned. "Alright. Well. That doesn't really sound fun, but… okay."

"What makes this one different than all the rest?" Kurt asked.

"You're not going, Kurt," Logan told him in no uncertain terms.

"Why not?"

Logan tipped his head a bit and gave him a serious look. "I'm not letting them take a shot at you."

Kurt let out a sigh, knowing that the Yashida clan hadn't been happy with him for the _way _he returned the honor sword, and now that he knew Logan was trying to fix things, it was clear they hadn't gotten over it. "Ah." After a long pause, he shook his head. "I didn't mean to make things harder for you…"

Logan waved a hand. "Don't. I should have dealt with this as soon as I got back."

"Back from what?" Leslie Ann asked.

But Kurt let out a breath and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's a long story," he said, gently pulling her aside so he could at least try to give her a quick overview of the long history of Logan's dealings with the Yashida clan — just a basic idea — as well as what had happened after Logan had died and Kurt brought the honor sword back. By the time Kurt had finished, it was time to move on for the day, and Leslie Ann had listened the entire time with wide eyes, drinking in the whole story and not even noticing when Kate joined them until Kurt finished his story and then teleported over to sit closer to her and steal a kiss.

"Aww, you're all worn out," Kate teased.

Kurt smiled softly at her and kissed her. "But a good storyteller, _ja_?"

"Always my little performer," she teased, and Leslie Ann groaned at the fact that the two of them were already back to being like this.

K and Logan appeared with their bags packed. "We've got two days ahead of us in Kyoto," Logan said. "Shin needed a rest." The two of them started walking out ahead of the group with no further explanation given.

Leslie Ann grinned and rushed to catch up with them. "What's in Kyoto?" she asked, bobbing a bit with excitement.

"Couple of shrines, geisha district. Maybe sword dancing if you wanna watch it," Logan replied easily.

She beamed. "Yes please."

Kate all but skipped up to where they were, in a much better mood after coffee and after Kurt had told them more or less what was happening. "So ... any more villages where they worship my husband? Because the sake was _lovely_," she teased.

"They have sake all over the country," Logan replied flatly.

"Yes, but the expression is also lovely," Kate said with a smile.

"I'm sure you can find someone … who knows where," he said, shrugging.

She rolled her eyes at him and slipped back over to where Kurt was so she could slide her arm across his back and pull him tight, which had Leslie Ann snorting as they headed back to the jet. She was sure that the adults in the group were _ridiculous_, but Kyoto sounded exciting, so there was that, at least.


	6. Meanwhile In Westchester

**A/N - From CC: JD! Hi there! SO happy you're here to join us, and really glad you're enjoying the little moments, too. **

**As far as PC and triggers, etc … I haven't had any pushback on Logan in the armor, and I'd probably ignore it if I got any. I'm following his history, and lord knows he's had enough push back in the comics by the people that trained him calling him not good enough (but then why did they give him the title, I ask?) Personally, I don't think it's cultural appropriation if you are the kind of person that is adopting those values into your life as Logan does. (or tries very hard to.) He lived in Japan for so long and learned the old ways, and studied and did everything he could to integrate - until he ultimately left, so no, I don't think that quite fits. He's honoring that culture, not stealing from it. **

**I think that very ugly term would fit more if it was just dress up. Or if he was doing it for shock factor. But in my head, anyhow, this was totally him following the old path and meeting Shin (who is also armored) on the bridge like in the old tales. Old school samurai show down (at least how it looks in my head from the old texts - not the movies). **

**Now. In a side note (bc I am a history geek and I dig this stuff) they've discovered that the typical samurai back in the day didn't actually LOOK very Japanese. They were pale, SHORT (average height 5'2" - 5'4"), bulky, hairy guys, so … even though it might have been accidental in Logan's history, it turns out … very. Freaky. Accurate. He IS what the Samurai of old were supposed to look like, so I'm gonna go ahead and take it as a win. **

**From robbie: *nodding along to what CC said* Both of us also do what we can in our own writing to be true to character backgrounds and to respect them. That's all we can do is try to be respectful.**

**Also, I love that you picked out our philosophical/political dialogue. CC and I have a lot of political discussions (I'm more liberal and she's more conservative) and I'm a political science student so some of this stuff is CATNIP to me and I'm glad it translates well :D MUCH LOVE **

* * *

**Chapter 6: "Meanwhile in Westchester"**

* * *

Jana was looking through her phone over breakfast that morning, doing a horrible job of pretending like she wasn't totally jealous. Leslie Ann had been sending her pictures of her Japan trip: the beautifully-dressed geishas casually walking through Kyoto, the ceremonial tea service, shots from the kabuki theatre, snow cones on the beautiful arched bridges that dotted the city … it was endless.

Jana let out a wistful sigh as she slipped her phone back into her pocket. She liked having Leslie Ann as a best friend. The girl was the most innocent and happy soul she'd ever met. But it was impossible not to be jealous of her. Not just because her powers were so amazing. Or because she had such an amazing family, including freaking _Cyclops_. Or because the teachers all loved her. She just ... Leslie Ann was just like that. People liked to have her around and include her in things, and Jana couldn't help being jealous that she didn't have to work as hard for it.

It was impossible to hate Leslie Ann for it, though. And she really did look like she was having a good time. Plus, Jana knew her best friend had been having a hard time for the past few months — she deserved a break.

"Alright, is the breakfast just horrible or something?" asked a new voice as one of the newer kids, Brandon, sat down beside her with his own plate of scrambled eggs. "Because I knew Miss Annie went with her sister for a weekend girls' trip, but it can't be _that _bad."

Jana shoved her phone his way so he could see the pictures for himself.

Brandon looked over some of the pictures. "Well, that looks like fun," he said mildly.

"It really does," she agreed. "Why don't any of the other teachers do individual field trips to exotic places?" she muttered.

Brandon shrugged. "I thought that was the whole point of being on the junior squad. Don't you get to travel?"

"The whole point of being on the junior squad is to help people and learn to be an X-Man," she pointed out. "This … this is just … _vacationing _with Wolverine. Who gets to do _that_?"

"Well, where do you want to go?" he asked.

She shrugged up both shoulders, her eyes wide for just a second. "I …I don't _know_," she said. "But something like that would be cool."

Brandon tipped his head to the side and then nodded. "Alright, yeah. That would be cool. But how about ... I got a car? Have you ever seen the Statue of Liberty? I talked to lots of kids who have never seen half the big stuff in New York for how close we live to it."

"I saw it from Battery Park," she said, shrugging. "Put a buck into those things … you know the things that let you look across the river?"

"That's so not the same," Brandon pointed out.

"I couldn't afford the ferry ride," she defended. "It was go sightseeing or eat. I chose to eat."

"See, this is why I want to play professional basketball. Being an X-Man is great, but the benefits suck," he teased.

She waved her hand at him. "No, this was before I came here."

"Well, we should fix that," Brandon decided.

"You're hilarious."

"No, really. I got a car. If you don't want to take the ferry, I _think _I can teleport two people that far if you don't mind feeling really dizzy for, like, half an hour."

She smirked at him and crossed her arms. "Is that your way of saying you're afraid of the boat?"

"I like my feet firmly on the ground, okay?"

She considered him for a moment, only to turn and look at her phone when it chimed with the latest picture from Leslie Ann — the last of the pictures from the day: an endless tunnel of red gates with Leslie, Kate, and K posing in the center with katanas like Charlie's Angels, with little bamfs dangling from the top of the gates.

Brandon looked over her shoulder. "I'm not gonna do that pose when we go to the city."

"You can't arch your back that well," she said dryly before she swiped the picture away and got to her feet. "Let's go. I could use a bagel anyhow."

He grinned at her and got to his feet, totally shocked that she'd agreed to go so easily. "Hope you don't mind — my car doesn't have A/C, so we'll have to drive with the windows down. It's all I could get," he said, shrugging his shoulders up to his ears. "But it's got good gas mileage."

She gave him a dry look for a moment and then shrugged. "Better than hoping you can teleport us there."

"Yeah… I'm getting better," he defended. "I can get as far as I can see."

She shook her head and smirked. "Well, that's better than I can do."

"Well, I can't take people down like you can," he pointed out.

"Yet," she corrected. "Doesn't mean you won't be able to."

"Is that something you scanned from me, or are you just being optimistic?" he asked with a grin.

"No," she said, smirking a little wider. "That's just because you haven't been here as long as I have."

"Yeah, give me a few more years," he said as they headed down to the garage. "I think I might actually get the hang of this whole fighting thing. Think you've got an opening on that team of yours?"

"Maybe after you pass Wolverine's basic defense class," she teased.

"Like I said — gimmie a few more years," he said with an open shrug. "How long did it take you?"

"A semester of busting my butt to pass," she replied.

"See, you've already got me beat. I've been here for a few months, and I got nothing."

"Yeah, but I was _really _working hard and asking for extra help," she pointed out.

He shook his head. "No wonder you've never been to the Statue of Liberty. Do you ever take a break?"

"That … is not the point," she said.

"It _is _the point when you're making sad faces at your phone over breakfast," he replied. "I'd take you somewhere nicer, but I spent literally all the money I'd saved up last summer on the car."

"I can kick in too," she replied with a little blush.

"Then maybe we can get some pizza after," he said.

"You're on," Jana agreed, tucking a loose hair behind her ear and biting her lip and deciding that this… could definitely be fun.

* * *

Scott was massaging his forehead and tapping his glasses against his desk. He'd taken them out again simply because he was starting to get a solid headache from stress alone, and he didn't want to end up blasting the desk apart because he was having a bad day.

The thing of it was — this was actually a _good _thing to stress over. He was staring at a mile-high stack of applications and notes taken from phone calls of kids who wanted to come to Westchester, who were looking for either a safe haven or a way that they could learn to use their powers.

That was good. They _wanted _kids and parents to feel like Westchester was a safe option. The school was _supposed _to be a beacon of hope and unity and a place for mutants to find safety.

But… there were too many kids and not nearly enough space or staff.

It was strange to think of the school as being too _small. _When Scott had first arrived in Westchester, he hadn't been able to get over how _big _it was. It had seemed like a miracle — not just the school but the professor — and if Scott was honest with himself, he knew that he still felt that way about the school. It had always been _more _than it seemed.

But the world was changing, and Scott found himself struggling to keep up.

There was, of course, the obvious fact that the parents and kids who wanted to come to the institute had to be spurred on by the worry and fear that the Leslie Initiative had caused. With something like _that _still in the news, it was easy to feel like there simply weren't any _options _for mutants if they wanted to avoid being captured, tortured, or killed.

That in and of itself wasn't terribly different than other times that the institute had been flooded with kids running away from trouble. There had been plenty of calls before with everything they'd had to face. Once, Kurt had even brought some from another dimension — kids that had been part of an interdimensional slave trade and were being bought and sold based on their potential.

It wasn't new. What _was _new was the sheer _volume _of applications coming in.

They should have planned better for something like this. After all, they knew that humankind was moving forward in its evolution, so the rising generation was bound to have more mutants… and then the generation after that would have even more…

They just hadn't expected it to happen so soon. The mutant population had always been small enough that they could handle everything from one central location, and honestly, Scott had always just sort of… assumed the school would be _it_.

It was the one blind spot he had in his plans.

Scott glared down at the applications and paperwork in front of him for a long moment before he got up, slipping his glasses on. He wasn't getting anything done staring at the papers on his desk like he could will them into making the school bigger, and he knew it.

He changed into something more reasonable to go for a run, and by the time he'd lapped the mansion, he was at least feeling a little less like his head was going to burst. But that still left him with one glaring problem.

There had been multiple X-Men teams before, and there were multiple projects in the works. But it wasn't… quite the same as the school itself, and Scott knew it. The safe haven that was the school, the chance that it represented to become something _more_…

Scott knew he wouldn't be who he was without the professor, without the school. And he wanted to give that feeling to as many people as he could.

He shook his head. They needed more resources. He'd need to pull in other people, find a way to make sure that anyone who wanted to chase the professor's dream still had that opportunity — without overwhelming the current staff and students.

What he _didn't _want to do was wind up packing a hoard of kids into the school and make them feel like they were cogs in a factory, just a number to the staff. One of the things that Scott was _proud _of about the school was the fact that they were able to give these kids individual attention, not just with their powers but with their _lives_.

Scott didn't want to lose that. But he didn't want to turn anyone away, either.

He was thinking in circle and getting absolutely nowhere, and he let out a long breath of frustration and redirected, headed for his suite and for a shower now that he'd had a solid run. But he didn't quite make it there before the twins spotted him and rushed over, with Cody close on their heels.

"Dad, look!" Chance was holding up a handmade card that, to Scott's surprise, was decked in reds and greens.

"What's this?" Scott asked.

"It's for Elin," Chance explained in a perfectly matter-of-fact kind of tone.

Scott smirked, since he had, in fact, seen Elin's name on the card. "Yeah, I see that," he said. "But I meant… isn't it a little early for Christmas? I mean, I know you both like to get presents to each other first, but you're going a little overboard, bud."

Charlie giggled at that. "It's 'cause he _likes _her," she said, practically singing it and dancing in place.

Chance turned a brilliant red. "Shut up, Charlie."

"Chance," Scott said in a warning tone.

"How come _she _gets to tease me and _I _get in trouble for tryna stop it?" Chance asked, throwing both hands up.

Scott shook his head. "You still know better."

Chance rolled his eyes. "_Fine_." He paused. "But do you think she'll like it?"

"I still don't know why you want to give her a Christmas present in the middle of summer."

But at that, Cody simply burst out laughing. "Because Christmas in _July!_" he sang out, then doubled over laughing all over again.

Scott couldn't help but smile as well. "Oh, I see."

Chance bounced in place. "So whatdya think?"

"I think it's a very good Christmas in July present," Scott said.

Chance beamed. "That's what I thought," he said before he rushed off, probably to make sure Annie helped him get it to Elin.

Scott shook his head as he watched his kids go. He still couldn't believe how hard Chance was hanging onto that childhood crush. Still.

But it had been just what he needed to break himself out of the funk of trying to figure out what to do with the applications. It certainly hadn't _solved _the problem, and Scott knew that he was likely in for a few more long nights trying to figure this out. But it _had _reminded him of what he was doing all of this _for_.

The rest of it, he was sure, would fall into place.

* * *

As for the rest of the junior squad… they'd found themselves kidnapped by a blushing Sylvia and Brye, who had decided they simply couldn't wait any longer.

Which was how Tyler and Tammy found themselves at the county clerk's office to be witnesses for their teammates.

"It's nothing fancy…" Sylvia said, her scales a bright pink. "But with all the stupid with the MRD and everything, we didn't want to wait."

"Besides, everyone else is taking summer trips," Brye said. "We can do the same thing — and make it a honeymoon!"

"It's perfect," Tammy promised, pulling them both into a hug.

"But I hope you both know you've called down the wrath of Kurt and Annie for keeping them out of a wedding and wedding cake," Tyler said with a smirk, getting all three girls at once in a hug.

Brye shrugged. "Annie can make us a cake when we get back."

"And Kurt's surrounded by babies all the time. He'll be fine," Sylvia put in.

"Sure, sure," Tyler laughed. "But seriously, congratulations. It's kind of been a long time coming."

"Since pretty much the day you met," Tammy teased.

Both of the brides were grinning too widely to stop. "True that," Brye said, grabbing Sylvia's hand to pull her into a kiss, which had Tyler smirking and grabbing Tammy to pick her up and kiss her too.

"When in Rome…"


	7. The Third Mountain

**Chapter Seven: The Third Mountain**

* * *

When Leslie Ann woke up that morning, she was surprised that she had so many messages from Jana. Usually, Jana wasn't much for texting ... but apparently, she'd gone out for a day in New York City.

At first, Leslie Ann was simply grinning, glad that her workaholic friend was getting out ... until she saw one of the pictures with the new kid, Brandon.

She let out a disbelieving laugh as she looked through the rest of the pictures; they'd gone out for pizza, and the _huge _grin on Jana's face was just not something Leslie Ann had ever seen.

"I leave for a few days, and you get a boyfriend," Leslie Ann muttered to herself, shaking her head, though what she actually texted was, _We should double date_, which Jana didn't respond to right away because of the time difference. But it was still fun.

With that, she put her phone away and headed down to breakfast. It was time to leave Kyoto, sadly.

The little group of travellers had gotten much more used to the country by the time they'd gotten to Kyoto, so the two days there were pretty much just a matter of enjoying themselves, but as all things, it had to come to an end eventually. It was time to go to the final mountain — _Hakusan_, as Logan had told them — and when they arrived in that part of the Japanese mountain range, Leslie Ann for one was glad they'd saved this one for last. There were waterfalls everywhere, and the flora that lived on the mountains were gorgeous — and the deepest, most beautiful green of all the mountains so far.

The plan, as before, was to head up to a shrine more or less like the other two, though this one wasn't anywhere near the peak, much like the first shrine on Fujisan had been. But unlike that shrine … this one had the most beautiful view overlooking a valley, with waterfalls on the other side of the gap that just looked like they were white froth toppling off the side of the mountain.

Leslie Ann beamed and snapped a picture, giggling. "This is my favorite."

"Seriously," Kate had to agree, grinning widely. "I have to admit, Logan, you pick pretty places to have polite throwdowns."

Logan chuckled at her as he shook his head. "I told you: there's a spiritual meaning to those three mountains. I didn't pick 'em."

"Well, they are beautiful locations," Kurt said. "I can see why they bring spiritual peace."

"When we're done here, maybe we can stick around and I'll show you a good spot to take your girl swimming," Logan teased, elbowing Kurt in the ribs.

Kurt chuckled at that. "Please do," he said. "She could use a little spoiling."

"You mean _other than _the pancake place K wants to take her to in Tokyo?" Logan asked.

"I'm of the mind that a beautiful woman should be lavished," Kurt said airily.

"On that, we agree," Logan said, nodding, before he stepped into the shrine and went through the little local ritual — like every other time, only taking the time necessary to do it properly before turning around to leave. "Another country setting."

"The plants here are _gorgeous_," Leslie Ann called out from the front of the group once Logan had rejoined them.

"They are," he agreed. "But I'm partial to the waterfalls."

"So are the plants," she giggled. "They like all that wet."

The hike back down was peaceful, and Logan even took them through a different pathway that brought them around to the base of one of the taller waterfalls. "We got a little time before we have to be where we'll be staying."

"Any monkeys here?" Leslie Ann teased.

"No, but if you're slick, you might spot a golden eagle," Logan told her as he found a place to slide down and sit on the ground.

Leslie Ann grinned. "Oh, I hope so. That sounds fun."

"Might as well explore a little," he told her as K joined him. "We got a little time to kill."

Leslie Ann giggled delightedly and set off to do just that — and none of the adults in the group were surprised in the least when not five minutes later, she was laid out on her stomach, beaming up at a few chocolate lilies with pure happiness in her eyes. The little brown flowers had absolutely captivated her — clearly.

"She is so easy to please," Kate laughed, nuzzling into Kurt's side, and one of the bamfs chattered her way. She made a face at the imp. "I didn't say _I _wasn't."

Kurt chuckled at that. "Yes, just find a nice place to relax and have a picnic…"

She laughed and leaned over to kiss him. "We've never had a picnic in Japan."

"We keep trying," he agreed, laughing. "We must be doing something wrong."

"Mmm, I don't think so," she said, kissing him a little longer.

It wasn't until Leslie Ann returned to the paired-off couples — raving about a rhododendron that she said _had _to be well over a hundred years old — that they even considered breaking up their little party. "Is that the oldest one you found?" Logan asked, though he wasn't moving just yet.

"For flowers, mhmm," Leslie Ann said, grinning. "The trees are something else, though. They're… this whole place just feels _old_. And slow."

"When we get back, you're gonna have to look up how old these cities are," Logan told her. "Kyoto is over twelve hundred years old."

"Oh, well, I guess I could look at the architecture instead of the plant life," she said with a teasing smile.

"Didn't say that," Logan called back, _finally _getting to his feet and pulling K up to him. "But we should head down the rest of the way. Get settled in. Found a spot that's a little more … green than the last one."

"Greener than the forests?"

"Greener than Kyoto," he said with a shrug. "My contact said this place had an outdoor bath."

"Ooh, that sounds fun," Kate said with a grin, hanging on Kurt as she made her way over.

They made short work of their walk to the house that Logan had secured for them — another one that came with someone that was going to cook for them. And when they got there, Kurt was relieved to smell that dinner was cooking already and didn't smell entirely foreign to him. That, or he was getting used to it.

The bamfs had gone a bit ahead, since Kurt had asked them to keep a low profile, but they too seemed to be encouraged, with one of the little imps popping over to his shoulder with his head tipped to the side and a little whispered chattering.

"No, no sardines here," Kurt chuckled.

"No free sake either," Kate teased.

The rooms were a little bigger than they'd been used to since arriving in the country, and as Logan had said, there was a bath outside that looked almost like a fish pond if not for the fact that there was a handrail that went into the water. And although there was a very short wall around that section of the outer patio area, there wasn't much there blocking whoever was going into the bath and anyone that might have decided to look their way.

Leslie Ann took one look at the setup and shook her head. "Mmmm. That's okay. I'll just take a shower when we got to Tokyo."

"There's a shower inside," Logan told her. "This is to relax with."

"I… think I'm still gonna pass," she said, shaking her head.

"You can wear a swimsuit," Kate suggested.

"Are you gonna?"

Kate chuckled. "When you're there."

Leslie Ann tipped her head their way but finally broke into a little smile. "Alright. It _does _kind of look fun…"

"Actually, if you're shy, it's okay to go in wearing a towel," K told her.

"I don't want to _see _anything either," Leslie Ann said, wrinkling her nose.

"Didn't say I was going to go in with _any _of you little punks," she countered.

Leslie Ann stuck her tongue out at K, but she did end up getting in the bath after all, wearing her yellow and pink swimsuit and joining Kate and Kurt in the water with a shy little smile. Though she had to admit that the scenery was lovely — and the adults in the bath were being discreet about how curled up they were, only their shoulders and heads above the water that Leslie Ann could see.

But while they were setting in to soak, K and Logan were getting ready for Logan's last showdown — not that they'd told the others what the plan was. There was very little chance that he'd get out without them at least tipping them off — but there was no need to make a thing out of it.

As soon as Logan was situated — and in his full gear, again — he took his kiss and his sword, and the two Howletts headed toward the door so that he could leave.

He had almost hit the door when he heard the click of a camera phone — and a giggling bamf as he turned to see that one of the bamfs had spotted him and went to get the other three X-Men, two of whom were in towels.

"You look seriously so cool," Leslie Ann gushed.

"Not about looking cool," Logan replied dryly. "I'll be back before you know it."

"You're sure we can't come?" Kate asked, tucking her towel around herself a little better as she said it.

"I'm sure," he said. "Just stick tight and keep an eye out for trouble. If it's going to happen, it'd happen here — not there."

"He has a good point," Leslie Ann pointed out.

"And when you win again?" Kurt said, one eyebrow raised.

"Then that _should _be the end of it," K said for him. "That was the _deal_. On the honor of the clan."

"Yes, well, you'll forgive me if I don't believe it, all things considered," Kurt said.

"Ye of little faith," K said, looking shocked at him. "I brokered this deal _myself._"

"And I'm sure it's an excellent deal, but history suggests there will be trouble."

"You have no idea," Logan said with a smirk. "I'm counting on there being trouble."

"It's kind of integral to the plan," K agreed. "Turn him into a ronin, after all."

"Please tell me you gave Clint crap about that, by the way," Kate called out with a little laugh. "Because… just please tell me you did."

"What?" Leslie Ann asked Kurt, who chuckled.

"If I remember right, it was before you were born, but Hawkeye went by Ronin for a while," Kurt explained.

""I told him how stupid that name was for himself," Logan said. "Totally out of context and not … right. Even _that's _gotta be earned."

"To be fair to him, he was taking over for someone else," Kate pointed out.

"Still ain't a samurai," Logan grumbled.

"Nope. Just a circus brat and and idiot," Kate laughed.

"Right," Logan said before he once again stole a kiss and finally slipped out, katana sheathed as he went silently down the path.

"So," K said, spinning on the spot. "What are we doing tonight?"

"Well, _they _were skinny dipping up until a few seconds ago," Leslie Ann said, gesturing to the towel-wearing duo.

"It's a bath," Kate said dryly.

K was watching Kurt. "Can you restrain yourself? Stay here?"

"Only as long as things continue to go this … well," Kurt said, shaking his head.

"It's a show of trust if you can just leave him be," she said. "You know that, right?"

"It's not him that I distrust — you know _that, ja_?"

"I do," K replied, nodding once. "But do you really think that he's not close enough that I can't _hear _what's going on?"

Kurt let out a breath. "Yes. But I've been on trips like this with him before. You'll have to forgive me for worrying about him."

"Of course," she said with a smirk. "You're a sweet little blueberry muffin. Of course you worry. But … I watch out for mine."

"And I appreciate it," Kurt said, teleporting over to very gently kiss her cheek. "It gives me time to look out for mine," he added in a low whisper. "What _did _I do before you were here?" he teased.

"Likely ran yourself silly," she replied quietly.

"Yes, well, I was younger then," he chuckled with a teasing glint to his eyes before he teleported back to Kate to scoop her up. "If you need us…" He just let it fall as he teleported both of them back to where they'd come from — minus the towels, which stayed behind with Leslie Ann and K.

K turned to a bamf and pulled him closer by the tail. "Tell your big brother to keep it quiet for me."

The little guy giggled, nodded, and disappeared in a poof of blueish purple smoke.

"What kind of trouble are you listening for, anyway?" Leslie Ann asked, sitting cross-legged on the couch as she toweled off her hair.

"Well. Ninjas," she said. "And angry shouts. Samurai battles are supposed to be like the old country song says: little less talk …" She shrugged. "So if there is shouting … you can bet it's not Logan, and if there is a growl, then it might be time for a show of force."

"If there's a growl, there's ninjas?" Leslie Ann guessed.

"No, if there's no wildlife, then there are ninjas. Birds, bugs. They'll be making noise. If there's a growl, then Harada broke the deal."

"I really wish we could see what's happening," Leslie Ann said, her lower lip poked out.

"I'm sure Kurt's bamf brought the cell phone," K said with a wave.

"How'd you know?"

She just gave her a look. "Are you kidding me? Like he'd just _trust _me like that. Blueberry muffin is a little bit of a control freak."

"Why do you call him that, anyway?" Leslie Ann asked curiously, frowning as she pulled her hair out of the puffy pigtails and saw that it was frizzing from all the water. "Aww."

"You're not old enough," she said with a little laugh.

"I'm starting to feel that way about just about everything that's not sightseeing on this trip," she said, shaking her head with a little laugh.

"Sorry about that," K told her. "I'm going to make some tea. I'd suggest just relaxing for now."

"Yeah, I was gonna finish that book," Leslie Ann agreed. "I'm really close, actually, and I told Neil I'd text him when I was done so I could tell him what I thought."

"You like him, huh?" K asked. "He seems sweet."

"He's nice," Leslie Ann agreed with a smile. "He's a little shy, but he's just the nicest guy I've ever met." She leaned forward, unable to hide the giggle. "And he's really fun to kiss with those scales."

"Ah. Well. I … am going to go make that tea before I say something that will scar you for life."

Leslie Ann flushed when she realized what K wasn't saying. "Hey."

"I … am just making tea," K defended.

"Just — just don't for five minutes," Leslie Ann said, shaking her head. "He's my first real boyfriend, alright? Just don't."

"Lots of firsts," K called out in a sing-song tone.

"You're going to give my dad ideas from all the way across the world, and I'll be grounded before I even get back!" Leslie Ann called back.

"I'm not psychic," she defended. "I can't project that kind of thing."

"I wouldn't put it past you," Leslie Ann grumbled, shaking her head as she pulled out her phone to go through the texts that she had missed while they were out and about — and to send off the last of the pictures to her family and friends.

It wasn't too long before Logan came back — and as with the two previous fights, there was no damage to the armor. The only proof that he'd done anything at all was the simple fact that he was sweaty.

"Everything go well?" K asked as she took the sword. He only nodded, much quieter this time around — and far tenser than when he'd left. "I've got your tea. They know. So let's get you ready for the final throw down."

Leslie Ann looked up from her book — which she was two pages away from finishing. "I thought this was the last one?"

"The last one we agreed on, yeah," Logan said, nodding. "Only way for him to get what he wants now is to kill me."

"Well, that's not gonna happen," Leslie Ann pointed out. "I mean… I might not know much about this stuff, but I know _that_."

"He couldn't beat me in a square fight," Logan explained. "Doesn't mean he won't cheat now."

"He'd have to cheat just to scratch you," Leslie Ann said, gesturing at the armor. "I might not be Hawkeye, but _come on_."

"The armor won't protect against the sword he's using," Logan told her.

"Well, he still doesn't stand a chance," Leslie Ann said confidently. "And if he cheats, I'll just get to fight ninjas, so _ha_."

Logan was the one to snatch a bamf out of the air this time, holding him by the scruff of the neck so he could be sure the little guy was going to pay attention. "You stay with her, got it?"

The bamf nodded quickly, wide-eyed.

Logan looked over at K and let out a sigh. "You gonna help me out, or is this the look of the night?"

"Well. You did finally come clean. And it _is _a good look." She gave him a little grin but slipped her arm through his. "But … if you want out of it, who am I to argue?" She looked over to Leslie Ann. "Find a way to shoot smoke signals at the Wagners, would you? Let them know we're on alert now."

"Can't you make one of the demons do it?" Leslie Ann asked.

"They'll do it for you," Logan said. "Just threaten them with sardines."

Leslie Ann giggled at that, trying to flag down one of the bamfs, though they had caught on and made a point to teleport away from anyone who might grab tails or fur to tell them things. She did finally corner one when the little guy teleported to where she'd just been sitting on the couch with a little giggle and patted her head, chattering to her seriously before disappearing again to tell the Wagners what was going on.

Leslie Ann wasn't sure if the bamfs had gotten the message relayed — since she didn't speak whatever language it was that they spoke — but before she could get to the Wagners' door to knock, it opened, and Kurt was there looking a bit more anxious than usual.

"Uh ... Logan's back. He's fine. He won?" Leslie Ann offered, and Kurt nodded.

"Yes, I heard. Where are they?"

"The… bath I think."

"And wo be unto the ninjas who disturb them," Kate said over Kurt's shoulder with a laugh. Leslie Ann noticed that Kate had unpacked her quiver, though, and was wearing it at her hip. "I think I need more coffee," she said, slipping past Kurt and off to go get herself some caffeine.

"K made tea," Leslie Ann called after her.

"Mmhmm. And I'm making coffee," Kate said without missing a beat.

"Is she going to be okay?" Leslie Ann asked, then paused. "Are you?"

Kurt let out a sigh and dropped his shoulders for a moment. "I'm just not used to an entire week in Japan passing without something going horribly wrong," he admitted.

"Well, yeah, last time I went, there were ninjas…"

"This particular problem…" Kurt sighed. "There aren't many people who know _how _to kill my best friend, and Harada was one of them. I'm certain his son knows as well."

"Oh," Leslie Ann said, blinking a couple times. "Okay, yeah, I can see why that would be bad."

"And he's just looking at it like a waiting game," Kurt said, shaking his head.

"Well, he _did _bring K ... and you and Kate… and me," Leslie Ann said quietly. "I mean, that's a pretty good team. I'd like to have you guys as backup if someone ... you know ... wanted me dead. Again."

Kurt had to smile at that. "Yes, well, that's why we're ready for a fight, at any rate," he said, waving over one of the bamfs, who had a purple cell phone, so that he could sit back in one of the living room chairs and see for himself how the fight had gone. It was no surprise to him that Logan had won or that Shin hadn't managed a solid hit, but it was also no surprise that Shin was obviously furious over the whole thing.

"Logan calls that Magneto Face," Kate said with a grin as she and Leslie Ann watched over Kurt's shoulder.

"What?"

"Purple," Kate explained.

"But… wouldn't that be Hawkeye face?" Leslie Ann asked with one eye shut as she scrunched up her face.

"No," Kurt said. "It's purple like Erik's old helmet."

"Okay… but you two Hawkeyes wear _all _purple." Leslie Ann shrugged. "It must be a generational thing."

"It's also the same color that Erik's face was when he removed Logan's adamantium," Kurt clarified. "It made an impression."

Leslie Ann stopped and turned Kurt's way. "Wait… what?"

"It was years ago," Kurt said. "He's had it bonded to his skeleton twice without his consent."

"That _can't _be fun," Leslie Ann said, wincing theatrically. "I didn't even know… I gotta pay better attention in history or something."

"He doesn't talk about it," Kurt warned.

"Yeah, but there should really be a class just on the history of the X-Men and all the bad guys and… I mean, some of us aren't born with an innate sense of things like what aliens are fighting which planets and which bad guys used to be good and which good guys used to be bad…"

"Ah," Kurt said, nodding his head. "It's just so confusing to explain, sometimes it's just easier to let sleeping dogs lie."

"If you think it's hard to explain, imagine how confusing it is getting it piecemeal," Leslie Ann pointed out. "Jana spent, like, _months _with Noh-Varr learning about alien history and stuff after that Shi'ar thing because we just don't _know _so much."

"Well, Noh-Varr will _talk _about things like that too," Kate pointed out.

"Boy, will he," Leslie Ann said with a little giggle. "Don't get him started on Skrulls."

"Or the Shi'ar," Kate pointed out.

"Or _music_," Leslie Ann said.

"Oh, never get him started on music if you want to keep any plans for the rest of the day ever," Kate agreed fervently.

Kurt just chuckled as he put the phone away. "Well, unfortunately, there's nothing to do but wait and see if Harada's son breaks the agreement — which he _will_." He let out a sigh. "But in the meantime…"

"A little R&R?" Kate teased.

Leslie Ann rolled her eyes and waved them both off. "Have fun. I'm just gonna finish my book."


	8. Not Enough Coffee

**Chapter Eight: Not Enough Coffee**

* * *

The next morning, there was still no trouble. The house was quiet, and the birds were singing outside. But Logan and K were sleeping in, having stayed up unnecessarily late the night before, and when Kate and Kurt came out of their room, they were surprised to find that they had a guest sitting at the low table in the dining room, calmly sipping tea and reading a book.

"When did _you _get here?" Kate asked. "I haven't had _nearly _enough coffee for this."

"About an hour after my father went to bed," Daken answered. "I decided I didn't want to wait outside."

"And how long have you been following us?" Kurt asked, one eyebrow raised as he sat down across from Daken.

"I knew of the arrangement they'd made with Harada," he replied calmly. "And I knew when they'd proposed the whole affair. But I didn't bother _following _you." He paused and picked up his tea to take a long drink. "Not when I was busy following the ninjas."

"Oh sure. _He _got to deal with ninjas," Kate grumbled into her first sip of coffee.

Daken shook his head. "No, I didn't deal with them. That would have tipped them off. My father simply asked me to keep track and let him know when they caught up."

"So they've caught up," Kurt surmised.

Daken nodded. "It's unlikely that they'll attack right away."

"That'll do wonders for my husband's blood pressure," Kate said dryly. "The wait is horrible."

Daken gave her a little smirk. "I was asked not to start anything, and I haven't. I would suggest you take the same stance."

"But I really, really wanna finish it," she said, matching the smirk.

"I'm sure, but be patient." He gave her a significant look. "The numbers … are impressive."

A moment later, Leslie Ann had emerged from her room, her hair still frizzy and bedheaded from the combined forces of the bath and a good night's sleep, and she walked right past Daken, paused, and took a step back. "Ummm. Who're you?"

He gave her a little smile and shook his head, ignoring the question. "Of course he didn't warn anyone."

"Okay, but that is not an answer to anything, Mr. No Name," Leslie Ann said with one hand on her hip.

"This is Daken," Kate said, indicating Daken with her coffee mug. "He's Logan's son. Used to be a bigger creep than he is now."

"A ringing endorsement as always," Daken said in an easy drawl as Logan and K finally made their appearance.

Neither of them looked surprised to see him, though, and when he got to his feet, he made his way over to speak with his father briefly. It was very quick, and when they were done, he turned to K with a smirk. "No hug?"

"Since you asked," K replied, though it was a very quick one, and when it ended, she took it a step further and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "That didn't burn now, did it, Akihiro?"

He couldn't help but clench his jaw at the name. "More than you'd believe, Lilja."

"When did _this _start happening?" Kate asked, gesturing between the two of them.

Logan looked over at the clock for a moment. "About two minutes ago, apparently."

"I just… don't... " Kate threw up both hands. "This defies logic."

"Yeah, better not to think about it too much," Logan agreed, though he was sure to sit between the two of them, not trusting for a moment that it wouldn't eventually come to blows if it kept up.

"This is another one of those things I was talking about that would make more sense if we all gots heads up on X-Men history," Leslie Ann said as she sat down next to Kurt.

"What is she talking about?" Daken asked.

"Leslie Ann wasn't old enough to remember several major events since the X-Men, the Avengers — well, she wasn't old enough for a _lot _of what shapes the conflicts our students are still fighting," Kurt tried to explain.

"I'm pretty sure your wife wasn't either," Daken replied dryly.

"You're hilarious," Kate deadpanned.

"Just stop, world's oldest emo," K said with a grumble. "That's a terrible look on an eighty-year-old. Almost as bad as the women's jeans."

"You're eighty?" Leslie Ann asked Daken's way.

"No," he replied with a little scowl K's way. "She likes to blow it out of proportion."

"She likes to pick," Kate corrected.

"I'm not that far off," K defended. "Not my fault you can't do simple math."

"Well, when you get to be as old as him…" Kate said in her airiest tones.

"No, no … that is not the case," K said. "We're older than that and can manage to remember that much. This … might be a matter of 'pants too tight'."

"So, um, did you come for the ninja and samurai stuff or just to get teased?" Leslie Ann asked.

Daken shook his head. "I came to deliver a message, and I did," he replied before he looked over at Logan, who shook his head lightly. "And apparently, I'm no longer needed."

"Well… it was nice to meet you, I guess," Leslie Ann offered with a bright sort of smile.

"Charmed," he replied before he finished his tea, stood up, and walked with his father to the front door.

The group of them watched for a moment before Leslie Ann turned back to the others with an openly questioning look, and Kate let out a sigh. "You should ask Noh sometime about when he was a Dark Avenger. Daken was one too, and they sort of hate each other."

"See. _See? _This is the kind of stuff I should be learning!" Leslie Ann said.

"He's _trying _to be one of the good guys," K said in his defense. "Or at least a neutral guy."

"I never said he wasn't. Noh was a Dark Avenger and he turned out okay," Kate said. "I'm just saying they hate each other."

"Noh didn't start out as a raging, spoiled little shithead either," K shot back.

Kate snorted into her hand. "Not a _total _one, anyway."

"He is trying to get to know his father better," Kurt allowed with a small smirk.

K narrowed her eyes Kurt's way. "Sure he is."

"That much is true," Kate said. "Noh got it from him while he was under mind control."

"I'm just glad his bones aren't coated in metal," K said in an almost conversational tone. "Breaks make a point much better than dislocations."

"Okay, I don't know how this conversation took the turn it did, but can you wait until I leave the room, please?" Leslie Ann asked with both eyebrows raised.

"I'll stop for you," K said, reaching over to pat her hand.

Leslie Ann laughed and gave K's arm a quick squeeze. "Thanks. There are still some things I'm perfectly fine not knowing."

Logan came back a short moment later and took his place again next to K. "Numbers are growing," he said. "And he's still got no clue what he did to tick you off."

"Life must be hard when you're stupid," K said, and Logan nodded in agreement.

"We'll leave right after everyone's packed. I think Kate's earned her pancake restaurant," Logan said.

Kate instantly perked up. "Why didn't you _say _so? Let's _go_!" she declared.

"You didn't tell her?" Logan said, looking directly at Kurt.

"And miss seeing that reaction?" Kurt laughed as Kate leapt to her feet to get moving. "Not a chance."

* * *

Neil wished so, _so _badly that he could go on the trip to Japan with Leslie Ann. Not just because every single picture she sent him looked so amazing but because she looked like she was having so much _fun_.

That was why he liked her. Leslie Ann was so easy to like, with her big smile and the way she was so in love with life itself. She wore her heart on her sleeve. When she was happy, she was _happy_. And recently, with the Leslie Initiative ... when she was sad, or scared, or upset, she _was_.

It was getting late on this side of the world. Leslie Ann was thirteen hours ahead of him, so she'd be getting up for breakfast, while he was sitting at the end of yesterday for her in the tree where they usually did their homework together.

"Seriously, what is it with you guys and the wistful phone thing?"

Neil looked down to see that Brandon was standing at the bottom of the tree, staring up through the branches and shaking his head. "I mean," Brandon continued, "is it some kind of rule about being an X-Man? Gotta be lonely and sad and jealous all on your own?"

"I'm not an X-Man," Neil said, shaking his head as he started to climb down from the tree.

"You're dating one," Brandon pointed out.

"It's not the same thing," Neil said. He jumped the last few feet to the ground and followed Brandon as they started to walk back to the mansion. "It's like… Annie and Cyclops."

"And you're Annie."

"Yeah, but with less cooking."

Brandon laughed and shook his head at that. "Yeah, nobody cooks like Miss Annie."

"So what does that make you then?" Neil asked. The two of them still had a ways to go before they would get to the mansion, and Neil hadn't even thought about it as he held up a hand to light their way all the way back. "Seeing as you're going out with Jana."

"Yeah, that wasn't even really a date so much as it was—"

"It was a date." Neil rolled his eyes. "So what does that make you… Daisy?"

"Actually, I was thinking about trying to join the squad," Brandon admitted.

Neil stopped and turned his way in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I got pretty decent powers out of this weird power lottery," Brandon pointed out. "I'm nowhere near Nightcrawler's level, but I could probably get to be pretty okay at it."

"The powers don't matter," Neil said quickly — it was something that his teachers and Leslie Ann and Jana and everyone else that he spent time with had said often enough, over and over. The powers didn't matter.

"Yeah, no, I know. I mean ... Jana," Brandon pointed out.

"Yeah, I'd hope you've figured that out with _her_." Neil shook his head with a smirk. "She's a little touchy on the subject."

"So're you," Brandon pointed out.

"Yeah, well…" Neil let out a breath. "Okay, so, how'd you find me?"

"Easy. Followed the blue glow."

Neil gestured wordlessly, but when Brandon simply shrugged at him, he let out a breath of annoyance. "See? I can't hide. Or go anywhere without people knowing where I am. If I'm not concentrating and get carried away or excited, I could blind somebody with how bright I can get."

Brandon waved his hand. "Isn't that the whole point of coming to this school? I mean, I can't control it either, and I end up in the wrong classroom half the time _I'm _not paying attention. Practice makes perfect, though, right?"

"That's what they keep telling me," Neil said with a sigh.

Brandon lifted an eyebrow and then grinned. "Hey, I might not have been at the school very long, but I do know that there's pretty much a constant supply of good stuff to eat with the way Miss Annie cooks. What say we raid the kitchen?"

Neil had to grin at that. "That's the best idea I've heard all day."

* * *

Kate's reaction to the pancakes in Tokyo was absolutely worth the wait, and Kurt was sitting next to her with his chin resting on his hand, grinning quietly. She had reverted right back to the grinning, excited girl flying the blackbird for the first time that had gotten his attention when they first met.

She still found ways to do that, showing off her pure and unadulterated joy and passion for even the smallest things, and it was easy to fall for her all over again in those moments — so he did, and he didn't bother to hide it.

Kate glanced Kurt's way and caught him staring, but instead of the flush that would have gotten nine years ago, she grinned at him crookedly. "Like what you see?" she teased him.

"Of course," he sad with a little laugh as, under the table, he had snagged her around the ankle with his tail. There was something about that feeling, of the extra hold on her, to remind himself that she was his.

"Well, you better," Kate grinned his way around a mouthful of huge, fluffy pancakes. "You married me."

"That I did," Kurt said, laughing softly as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

The whole group of them was enjoying the trip to Tokyo, to be honest — and not just because of the food, though that was a big part of it after so much traditional fare over the past little while. It was a little more familiar to those in the group who weren't samurai, and Leslie Ann in particular was taking pictures of anything and everything.

She had already finished her pancakes and was fiddling with her phone, texting both Jana and Neil back on everything that had happened while she was gone. Jana had liked going out to the city with Brandon, but it was hard to pull out of her whether or not she would go on a second date with the guy.

Neil, who was acting as her secret informant as well as her boyfriend, was convinced Brandon would ask her again.

Seriously, Leslie Ann only left for a few days and of _course _that was when things got interesting with her friends.

Logan and K had spent most of the time that the others were wolfing down pancakes quietly discussing the next move with their heads together, not that it was subtle. Or that they cared it wasn't. But over coffee — and with both of them nibbling at their breakfasts — they came up with a reasonable plan. Kurt or one of his bamfs would have to make sure that Leslie Ann was unreachable as soon as the attack happened. That was the most pressing issue, of course.

But once she was secured, all they needed to do was allow Shin to attack. Not the ninjas, but Shin. And once they had a few ideas on how exactly to do that, Logan finally cleared his throat. "So," he said, looking up at Kurt. "There are a few spots I think you or the imps can get Leslie Ann to once this goes down."

"Oh, come on," Leslie Ann said, not even bothering to hide the pout.

Logan pulled out his cell phone and slid it across the table to her. "You wanna call your dad and let him know you're going to go headlong into a ninja attack?"

Leslie Ann blinked at Logan openly for a long moment before she pushed out her lower lip. "You aren't playing fair," she grumbled.

"Fair ain't my concern," Logan replied.

"If you really want to fight someone, I can take you to Bed Stuy and show you the original source of my program," Kate offered with a crooked little smile. "The tracksuits haven't changed in literally a decade. It's a thing of beauty and not at all exaggerated."

Leslie Ann frowned, but seeing Logan's phone in front of her and the serious expressions on the adults' faces, she had to sigh. "_Fine_."

"It's not that I don't think you can win a fight," Logan said in a reassuring tone that she wasn't used to hearing from him. "It's that these guys will probably have their weapons laced with poison. They will _not _be playing fair. And you definitely don't need to get mixed up in it."

"Can't I just… fight from far away?"

"Are you immune to poisons?"

"No, but I can move plants from, like, as far as I can see," she argued. "That's far enough out, right?"

Logan thought about it for a moment. "If we're in sight of plant life, that's fine," he said finally. "As long as you have a bamf on your shoulder."

Almost immediately, one of the bamfs teleported onto Leslie Ann's shoulder and patted the top of her head affectionately, and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't feel too bad; I get the same rules," Kate told her in a conspiratorial whisper. "I, too, am not immune to poison," she added, this time with a tiny little laugh that Leslie Ann couldn't help but copy. "I'll stay with you and the bamfs, huh? Do the long-distance thing together."

"You're not gonna be able to hit the broad side of the barn from as far out as you'll be," Logan warned.

Kate let out a sigh that scrunched her shoulders. "Well then, see, Leslie Ann? You already got the better deal."

"It's gonna happen fast," Logan told them quietly. "So when it does start … one second, it'll be clear, then there'll be a wall of ninjas." He looked toward Kurt. "Worse than usual."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "That _is _something."

"They'll try to separate us," K said. "Let's make it hard on them."

At that, Kurt smirked and leaned forward. "Let them try. Even if they succeed, I'll have everyone back together in a heartbeat."

From there, it was a waiting game. They took a whole three days going to the places around Tokyo that Leslie Ann had read about and wanted to explore, but it was the entire _street _that was filled with nothing but used book stores that had her excited. Millions of books in a dozen languages all in a few blocks, stacked floor to ceiling.

"Oh, Neil would _die _to be here," Leslie Ann said happily, looking through the books for something she could bring back for him to read and finally settling on a few volumes that looked like exactly his kind of adventure novels.

"Get whatever you want," Kate told her with a smile when she saw that Leslie Ann was still staring longingly at the stacks. "I got you covered."

"I… really, you don't have to do that. I can buy my own stuff, thanks," Leslie Ann said.

Kate grinned. "You buy your cute boy some books. I'll buy my cute friend some books. It'll balance out."

Leslie Ann scrunched up her nose for a moment before, finally, she let out a breath and gestured to a couple mystery novels that looked _amazing_ — and before she knew it, she and Kate were arm-in-arm in the huge stack of books.

It hadn't occurred to Leslie Ann that Kate would love this place as much as she did, but as she watched the older woman gushing over the composition, the covers, and everything in between, she realized that of _course _a publishing queen would like it here — and she couldn't help but grin along with Kate's enthusiasm.

The bamfs were having a ball too, digging through the stacks of books and occasionally teleporting over to where Logan was to shove a book at him. And every single time, he'd take a look at the title, shake his head, and tell them to put it back. Finally, he took one of the bamfs over to Kurt in nearly a stranglehold. "Tell your little imps to quit bringing crap over to be translated. I'm not gonna read to them."

Kurt chuckled and shook his head at the bamfs before he spoke in quick, almost severe German and the bamfs collectively seemed to roll their eyes. "Well, it's not _my _fault you don't know the language," he huffed at one imp in particular. "Am I stopping you from teaching yourself?"

"I'm not gonna teach you either," Logan said before the little imp could open his mouth.

The little guy stuck his tongue out at Logan and disappeared in a huff — and puff of smoke — as Kurt shook his head.

"There's no way they could ever freakin' _speak _it," Logan said, shaking his head.

"Yes, well, they can learn to understand and read it all the same," Kurt said charitably.

"Then _you _teach 'em."

Kurt just laughed. "They'll either learn on their own or they'll find something else that sparks their fancy," he said, waving his hand dismissively.

But Logan shook his head at that and simply ignored the bamfs as they continued their tour of Tokyo.


	9. Split

**Chapter Nine: Split**

* * *

When the group in Japan finally got done with their shopping, and Leslie Ann had an impressive haul of new books to take home, the group headed out to their next stop: a nice sightseeing walk that they never got to really start before, just as Logan had predicted, they were quite suddenly surrounded by a veritable wall of black clad ninjas.

In an instant, the bamfs disappeared with both Leslie Ann and Kate — far from the action, as promised, though they were still able to see the rest of their friends.

"Watch," Kate said, one hand on Leslie Ann's shoulders and a little grin on. "This should be fun."

It wasn't long at all before the group of ninjas tried to separate their friends from each other, as K had said would happen, though even without the bamfs waiting to work backup, that was nearly impossible. Between the claws that K and Logan were swinging, and the swords that the bamfs had brought to Kurt, anyone trying to force them away from each other was rewarded with a stab wound or a severely damaged limb.

The three of them were working in a swirl, but even with as close as they were operating, eventually, the ninjas did manage to put some distance between the three of them. As soon as they did, it was clear that Logan's first warning was exactly why. Several of the ninjas hit him at once — not even trying to cut deeply. Just to make a cut. _Any _cut.

Kurt wasn't the least bit pleased by the situation, using both swords to bash aside a few ninjas to move to teleport closer to his friend, looking for enough space for the both of them before he gave up and instead teleported to snag Logan by the arm and shoulders and simply go elsewhere, several yards from the thick pack of ninjas that had descended, to turn and fight with a little more ferocity.

And for as upset as Kurt was, K had moved into downright furious as she tore into them ruthlessly, openly snarling in defense of Logan. The knives that they'd used she quickly picked up and stabbed them with, just sinking each knife or sword in to the hilt and leaving it there to find the next poisoned blade to return to its owner.

While the two of them were working on the ninjas, finally … Shin made his appearance.

Logan was staggered from the toxins but was still on his feet, shaking his head hard to clear his senses as best he was able, waiting for K and Kurt to get closer to where Logan was standing.

When Kurt did teleport over to Logan, he'd clearly caught sight of Shin — the look was unmistakable. "How are you feeling, _mein Freund_?" he asked with a little steel to his tone. "Ready for another round?"

"I'll be fine," Logan replied. "Just need my sword."

"That I can do," Kurt replied with a small smirk as he turned to his bamfs with a pointed look.

As soon as the sword was in Logan's hands, he shot forward and engaged with Shin as he charged. With the drugs into play, it was almost an even match. At the beginning of the fight, Shin actually had the edge, but Logan was skillful enough to deflect his attacks until the toxins started to burn out of his system.

Any attempts by the ninjas to poison him again were met by K, snarling and on the edge of a full berserk affair, which had Kurt's attention torn. Half of him was watching Logan's fight, and the other was making sure that K didn't take it too far.

The samurai fight was starting to warm up in earnest as Logan shook off the effects of the drug … the cuts that the ninjas had managed to rack up on him were all slowly disappearing finally, and the more they healed, the more focused he got. And then, finally, he disarmed Shin and had him again with the tip of his sword at the young man's throat.

From a distance, they heard the familiar twang of an arrow, though this one came from a ninja and not Kate. But it never made it to the two dueling samurai as K launched forward to catch it, more than happy to hand it to Shin the hard way, entirely fed up with the backstabbing crap the boy was pulling.

But before she could get to him with the arrow, Logan finally did something that Kurt never thought he'd see. He picked up the honor sword that Shin had dropped and jammed it into the ground — very much the same way that Kurt had done not long ago, considering.

"You've shamed your family," Logan said clearly. "There's no honor there anymore. You and your father made sure of it. Any other attempts to use _me _to manufacture anything close to what you had years ago will not be allowed to stand. I've reached the end of my patience for you, and I'm all out of mercy."

Shin glared at him for a moment. "You're nothing but a disgraced ronin," he spat.

"Still more honorable than your whole clan," Logan growled out. "I'm tired of carrying you for what you refuse to do for yourself."

Kurt watched Logan for a moment as Shin gaped and seemed to grow more furious, though Logan was done with it and turned away. In an instant, Kurt teleported over, grinning widely. He clapped a hand on Logan's shoulder and disappeared with him, not trusting Shin not to do something else, before they reappeared several yards down the street where Kurt simply hugged the daylights out of him, unable to stop the laugh.

"You feelin' alright, Elf?" Logan asked, unsure of what it was that had taken him over.

Kurt beamed at him. "It's about time," he said.

"I … just couldn't see a way out of it," Logan explained.

Kurt couldn't stop chuckling. "Well, you married an intergalactic lawyer," he teased. "Leave it to the two of you together to put an end to it."

"It took her a while to understand how the system worked," Logan said with a smirk. "But … she found a way around it. I should have seen it sooner, honestly."

Kurt was still grinning when the girls teleported down with the bamfs, Leslie Ann beaming excitedly as Kate crossed over to where Kurt was. "So, no more ninjas?" Leslie Ann asked, looking around the streets half-expectantly.

"Didn't say that," Logan said, shaking his head.

"But you dealt with that guy… right?" she asked, one eye shut as she tried to wrap her head around it.

"Yeah," Logan agreed, nodding as K made her way toward the group, still looking like she wanted to hit someone.

"Territorial," Kate whispered K's way.

"Very," she growled back as she finally got up to Logan and pulled him away from Kurt.

Kate smirked and then slipped her arm through Kurt's. "So ... back to sightseeing, I think. I mean, that was fun to watch and all, but I can watch you two hug and joke around all the time."

"We need to celebrate," Kurt decided with a grin.

"I'm up for it," Kate said, matching his grin and clearly enjoying Kurt's good mood.

"How would you guys feel about takin' this to a little island in the south?" Logan asked. "It's a lot like Hawaii."

"Ooh, yes please," Kate agreed quickly, though Leslie Ann seemed to pause.

"Is it just gonna be you guys being… you or…?" she asked.

"Little bit of both," Logan said. "But there's a jungle …"

"And beaches," Kate said. "And the bamfs are killer good at beach volleyball."

"It's Okinawa," Logan said. "Actual tropical jungle."

Leslie Ann finally had to grin at that. "Well… alright. That actually sounds pretty cool. I bet the plants feel different."

"Great," Kate said, beaming as she stepped in a little closer to Kurt and stole a kiss. "Let's get moving. I could use a vacation from the vacation," she teased.

"Then let's gather up our stuff and head out to the beach," Logan agreed.

* * *

"You're going to drive Annie insane, Scott — and we all know she's the best thing to happen to you in some time."

Scott looked up and then smirked when he saw Storm, then gestured for her to sit with him. He was back to looking over the applications and requests for asylum from mutants the world over and trying to figure out the logistics of giving everyone a shot, and he knew that it left him stressed and probably not easy to deal with.

"She's the best thing to happen to me since Jean died," Scott said.

"Then why don't you ask for _help_, Scott." When Scott looked up, he saw that Ororo's eyes were sparkling with barely-contained laughter. "We all _like _Annie, after all."

Scott shook his head at that and then gestured to the paperwork. "I'm just… trying to figure out what to do," he admitted. "It's been long enough since the last time someone successfully started up a genocide that we have more mutants asking for help than we have room and board for here."

"It's a nice problem to have," Storm pointed out.

"Yeah."

"And I certainly won't complain that there have been no genocides recently."

Scott looked up and gave Ororo a _look_. "That's not what I was trying to say."

Ororo smiled, then reached over to rest her hand on his arm. "I know," she said gently.

Scott let out a breath that moved his shoulders with it and then turned his gaze back to the paperwork. "It's just… this place is supposed to be a haven. It's _always _been a beacon of hope. I don't like the idea of having to turn anyone away."

"I'm sure we can find some way to help," Ororo said, pulling over a stack of papers for herself.

The two of them fell easily into silence, simply sifting through what was in front of them. Scott had already been through the requests a thousand times himself, but for Ororo, it was interesting to see the patterns in the requests themselves.

"There seem to be two different frames of mind," Ororo said at last, drawing Scott's attention again. "There are people looking for a haven, and then there are people looking for a school."

Scott nodded. "After the Leslie Initiative—"

Ororo waved a hand. "Yes, I know _why_, Scott," she said. "But maybe…" She held her breath, then let it out all at once. "Maybe it's time we stopped trying to be a cure-all for mutant ills."

Scott raised an eyebrow at that. "What are you thinking?"

"Well…" Ororo gestured to the stack of papers she'd just been reading — and sorting into two different categories. "It seems to me that there are different needs that we could meet if we were to specialize. Of course, every child that comes to us will need training with their powers, but not every child needs, for example, a combat class."

"They all need self-defense."

"Oh, I'm not arguing that," Ororo said. "But… maybe we need to look at ourselves as a _school_ again."

Scott nodded slowly. "Alright. I'm listening."

"It's just an idea," Ororo said, just as slowly as Scott was nodding. "But perhaps if we were to split our focus, have multiple schools…."

"I don't want to split the team, Ororo."

Ororo held up her hands. "That's not what I'm saying. _No one _wants to do that again." When Scott frowned but didn't seem to argue it any further, Ororo let out a sigh and leaned forward. "But wouldn't it be nice if we could give these children an almost-_normal _education?"

"Novel," Scott said, smirking despite himself.

Ororo chuckled at that and then leaned back in her seat. "I'm not saying we should split apart, Scott. But I am saying that it might be time to _branch out_."

Scott nodded, and Ororo could practically see the gears turning as he worked it out for himself. "We've had a few other people play headmaster here," he said. "We've got people with experience."

"I'm sure you could entice Kitty to stay out of the clouds," Ororo teased.

"That's… actually not a bad idea," Scott said. "But honestly, my first choice would be you."

Ororo raised both eyebrows at that. "Scott…"

"You're the one who has always stepped up to run this school when I couldn't do it. And I know that's where your heart is," Scott told her honestly. "If we built another one, I couldn't think of anyone better to take the helm on it."

Ororo reached out to put a hand on his arm and give him a little squeeze. "That means a lot," she said gently. "Especially because I know how much this means to you."

Scott nodded and covered her hand with his. "We'll want to reach out to the others and see where they'd prefer to put their focus," he said. "I'm sure some of the X-Men with families would prefer to be in the 'normal' school."

"Not you, of course."

"Oh, never," Scott said with a smirk.

Ororo smiled as she got to her feet. "Then it looks like we have work to do."


	10. The Great Divide

**A/N -JD - I'm so happy that you're enjoying our little worlds. One of these days, I'll sit down and finish editing the 906 again, but it's been a bit hectic. Also, apologies for being slow to get this out, I had a lot going last week. **

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Great Divide**

* * *

Leslie Ann had texted Neil when they were almost back to the mansion, so he had gone down to the hangar to meet her there, surprised by how much he'd missed her in just a couple weeks. For as much as Jana and Brandon had teased him about the wistful looks, he really couldn't wait to see her again.

When the group set down in the jet, it was clear that they'd had a blast — though that wasn't surprising to Neil, since Leslie Ann had sent him pictures of tropical plants and beaches. But all five of them were grinning and in obviously good moods, and Leslie Ann took a few running steps over to Neil to all but tackle him in a hug.

"Did you have fun?" he asked with a small smile as he hugged her right back, though for how much of a good mood she was in, he couldn't help but burst into a much wider grin, especially when she gave him a kiss and beamed wider when he glowed a little brighter blue.

"I always have fun in Japan," she said matter-of-factly, ignoring the little snort of laughter that Kurt couldn't stop as he and Kate passed the sweet young couple. Leslie Ann rolled her eyes and then grabbed Neil by the hand. "I brought home some stuff too," she said brightly.

"That… doesn't surprise me," he said, shaking his head as he let her lead him back to the jet while she dragged out a couple suitcases.

"Did you see the pictures I sent?"

"Yeah, all of them," he said, nodding as he took the handle of one of the suitcases to help her bring them up. "I looked up the names of a couple plants you sent."

"You did?" She beamed at him and bounced slightly in place, and he couldn't help that he glowed a little brighter — that was apparently what he did instead of blushing now.

"Well, yeah. I mean, if I'm gonna be dating _Amazon_…" He shrugged. "I should know plants."

Leslie Ann let out a little noise that was almost a squeal and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "You're just _way _too nice. You know that, right?"

He shook his head. "Hey, there's no such thing, didn't you know?"

"Just take the compliment. My dad'll appreciate me dating someone too nice for words," she teased as they headed up the stairs.

"Alright." He grinned at her. "You missed your best friend's first date, by the way."

"I _know_." She let out a groan of disappointment. "She sent me pictures."

"Well, turnabout is fair play," he said reasonably, and she reached over to shove him in the shoulder.

"And here I was going to give you _presents_," she laughed.

He gave her a dry look that just couldn't stand up to the grin she was wearing before he caved. "Okay, I give. What did you bring?"

"You know that bookstore I sent you a picture of?"

He grinned. "Yeah?"

"Well, I may have brought back a thing or two."

At that, he had to laugh and reached over to grab her hand and pull her into a kiss right there in the middle of the hallway. When the kiss broke, she was grinning as widely as he was. "I brought some _wagashi_ back too," she said as she grabbed his hand to take him upstairs. "To eat while we read."

* * *

While Leslie Ann was getting settled back into her room and showing off what she'd brought back, Scott had snagged the adult X-Men who had come back from Japan, insisting that "There's a few things you guys missed while you were out."

Logan and K shared a look and simply took seats very close together in the debriefing room to settle in and listen while Kurt and Kate did the same nearby. There was the good news first — that the MRD was much quieter than usual, pretty much pulling back after the punch to the jaw they'd taken in a very public way, though that didn't change the fact that people, _normal _people, seemed to be upset about the fact that mutants were making such public strides.

"We've had an uptick in hate crimes," Scott summed up with a frown. "A lot more mutants want to come here to get away from it all, and we don't have enough resources to house every mutant in the country at this point. Not when more and more kids in this generation have the X-gene."

"What's the plan?" Logan asked. "Assumin' you've come up with at least five of 'em."

Scott smirked. "Actually, Storm had a good idea," he admitted, leaning forward. "It might be time to have more than one campus. Not just to give mutants a place to be safe from this kind of environment ... but we've always known that if evolution takes its course, there will be more and more mutants. Long-term, there's no way only one school can service everyone."

"And …."

"And we're looking at a few different sites. One on the west coast in LA and one in Chicago," Scott said. "Storm wants to start up the West Coast school by next year, and anyone on staff who wants to go with her can choose that school. She'll be more focused on mutants who at least have a shot at a more conventional life; we'll take the ones here that will need the extra help — physical mutations, that kind of thing, plus anyone who wants to join the team." He leaned back. "Storm can send us anyone from the LA school who decides that's what they want to do."

"Where you looking at, boss man?" Kate asked with a grin.

"There's a spot close to the beach," Scott told her, leaning forward with honest excitement. "It's not in LA proper, but it's close enough that the kids will have a place to spend their time when they're not at the beach."

"Send me some specs, wouldja?" Kate asked. "I might be able to pull some strings. And you know I can set you up with whatever you need."

"And you said something about Chicago?" Logan said in an exhale. "What's the story there?"

"Well," Scott said, "we want to start with the LA site first, but when Kitty and Storm got to talking…" He grinned and shook his head. "She'd make a good headmistress, really."

"She _has_," Logan pointed out.

"Right." Scott nodded. "So we thought it might be a good idea, once we've set up the West Coast location and got it secure, given it the same upgrades from Noh and Forge to keep the students safe as we've got here ... once we get that set up, we can work on a third in Chicago. Storm's will be more of a general focus, but Kitty thinks she can get a good technical and vocational school going."

"So… who's going with Storm?" Kurt asked slowly.

"Remy and Mistral both said they'd be interested," Scott said. "But it's going to be up to each member of the team to decide. I'm not kicking anyone off the team to go teach, and Storm and Kitty don't want to split us either."

Logan nodded slowly to himself, though he didn't say anything either way.

"Has anyone else expressed any interest?" Kurt asked with a little frown.

"Most of the team wants to stay here," Scott admitted. "But Bobby said he'd be willing to teach at Kitty's school. And Lorna and Alex might go to LA as well."

"That's not very many," Kate said with a frown.

"Storm and Kitty both are reaching out to a few of our friends," Scott said. "Paige, Betsy, Piotr… the response has been pretty positive so far." He smirked. "And you know if they have any shortages, Annie will find a way to help. Her sister Theresa has already said she'd be interested in being the school doctor in LA."

"Sounds like you've been busy," K said, though Scott missed the fact that she and Logan were holding hands under the table and a bit more subdued then when they'd sat down.

"It's been a busy couple of weeks," Scott agreed.

"We'll have to visit regularly," Kate said with a smile as she rested her head on Kurt's shoulder. "I miss Amadi already, and the school won't even be up for a year."

"Then it's a good thing we can visit as often as we like," Kurt pointed out with a smile.

"Is that your way of saying you want to teach in one of the others?" Scott asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, we could certainly _teach _there," Kurt allowed with a small shrug. "But you cannot think we'd leave. _Lächerlich_." He shook his head and looked as if they very idea was offensive.

"Yeah, no way are we moving the girls," Kate agreed. "Sorry, boss man, but you're stuck with us."

Scott smirked at that. "Hank has already said he'll be staying, and so has Erik, but everyone else is thinking over their options. Obviously, Annie and I will stay here." He looked toward Logan and K. "You don't have to make a decision right away."

"I'll go where I'm needed," Logan said with a noncommittal shrug.

Scott raised an eyebrow Logan's way. "We've got enough people interested to cover self-defense in all three locations whichever way you end up going," he said. "If you don't have a preference, I know the junior squad would prefer you and K stayed here. We'll be taking on the kids that want to be X-Men and who really need that extra defense class otherwise — the ones that won't get normal lives as long as the climate keeps up — so we'll be keeping up more strenuous training here, honestly."

Logan nodded, but he didn't have a thing to say either way.

"Oh good, because I think the girls would throw a fit if they lost their hug magnets," Kate said happily.

"Not to mention Chance," Kurt said with one eyebrow raised Scott's way as he looked between Scott and Logan.

"Ooh, right. Can't forget the tiny dojo," Kate nodded, still smiling.

"Anything else?" Logan asked finally.

Scott shook his head. "Just expect this year to be a little crowded until we get the new school set up. We're trying to take in anyone we can — the school's supposed to be a haven — but there really are more than we're used to dealing with."

"And all of Billy's magic pregnancy kids are now mobile," Kate pointed out, laughing as she thought of it. "This should be nuts. I like it."

"We can go out to the boathouse," Logan offered. "Make room."

"I don't want anyone to have to give up their rooms," Scott said, shaking his head. "We can add on dorms if we need to. Not like we haven't renovated the mansion before."

"Still, that takes time," Logan pointed out.

"Not really," Kate said. "I know a couple good contractors, plus we've got Erik and Lorna."

Logan gave Kate a look, though it was a bit understated as he sat back in his chair.

"So who does that leave here?" Kurt asked Scott, but he was frowning Logan's way.

"With you two here, me and Annie, and K and Logan — that'll be everyone on the team that's said for sure," Scott said. "Hank will be here, but I don't know if Tyler will be staying, actually. He's about to start his residency, and he has a few really good options in Chicago if he goes that way. He might actually head out before Kitty does."

"Well, like you said, we've got time," Kate said, leaning back.

Scott nodded and then leaned back. "So, how did Japan go?"

"Fine," Logan said. "Pretty quiet."

Kurt shook his head at Logan and leaned forward. "And it will _stay _that way," he said with a significant look.

"Yeah?" Scott asked.

"That's probably stretchin' things," Logan corrected.

"Perhaps," Kurt allowed. "But the fact remains that Yashida no longer has a claim on Logan," Kurt said, unable to stop the grin — especially when Scott seemed to have a similar reaction with a surprised smile that he didn't get under wraps in time.

"How — what did you do to get them to back off?"

"Won a couple fights," Logan said with a shrug. "Then they acted out the wrong way, so I resigned on the grounds of them treating both their and _my _honor like garbage."

Scott raised both eyebrows. "Why didn't you do that before?"

Logan shifted in his chair a little uncomfortably. "Didn't see it. Too wrapped up in trying to fix things for Mariko."

At that, Scott let out a breath that could have been a laugh, but he was scrubbing his hand over his face, so it was hidden. "Of course," he said, shaking his head before he smirked Logan's way. "By the way, I meant to thank the four of you. Leslie Ann had a blast. Thanks for taking care of her."

"No problem," K said with a little smirk. "Longest streak of peace in Japan since the war ended, I think."

"No kidding," Kurt said with a little smirk.

"If that's all …" Logan said in a sigh.

"Oh, Heather called ahead," Scott added. "She wanted to know if you were opposed to her keeping the kids for another few days."

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Search me," Scott said with a smirk. "Something about it being 'her turn.'"

"O-kay," Logan said slowly, a deep frown on his face. "Guess I'll find out when I call." He didn't wait for privacy to pull out his phone and get started either.

"Oooh, that reminds me," Kate said, leaning over to K with a crooked grin. "Want to come with me to pick up the kids from America and Lucy? Because you know that's going to be _golden_ to watch."

"Well, I guess my husband is dealing with getting my babies back," K said even as Logan made the call. "So … sure. Unless I have to go skin a redhead."

"You can skin a redhead after you get pictures of an interdimensional baby melt."

"No skinning the redhead," Logan said, his phone to his ear. "She wants to come visit and bring them down."

"Just Heather?" Kurt asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No," Logan said, shaking his head. "Mac too. Said they had business stateside."

Scott frowned the slightest but nodded all the same. "Well," he said after a long silence. "Tell her to hurry up with my godson."

"Three days," Logan said.

Kate looked between the two of them for a moment, rolled her eyes, and then grabbed K by the arm. "C'mon, K. Let's get my babies."

"Since mine are being held hostage by evil Canadians ... " K said before she gave Logan a kiss. "Let's go get yours."


	11. How Can You Be So Smart And So Stupid

**Chapter Eleven: How Can You Be So Smart And So Stupid?**

* * *

At America's apartment, the little elflings clearly had the run of the place.

Both little girls were dressed up in princess outfits, giggling and running around the living room with 'magic wands' as they chased each other and ran from Lucy, the "dragon." But Kaleb was seated on America's lap, eyes wide and totally focused on her as she would very carefully say her own name and he would just grin cheekily and laugh.

"No," he said, patting her on the cheek, still grinning.

"Come on, _chico_."

"No," he said, shaking his head, his tail swaying easily and almost lazily.

"But you said Lucy's name," she pointed out.

Kaleb giggled delightedly. "Lu-see," he sang, laughing even harder when America threw her hands up in frustration, looking even more betrayed when K and Kate arrived and the little boy grinned and opened and closed his hand to wave to them. "Ma-ma. K-aaaaay."

Krissy grinned. With the 'dragon' distracted letting in her mom and K, she made her way over to her little brother and patted his shoulder. "Mmhmm. You're really smart, Kaleb."

"This is your fault, Princess," America said Kate's way, shaking her head at the little boy in her lap.

"Practicing?" K asked with one eyebrow raised America's way.

"If I was, it would be 'mama' wouldn't it?" America said dryly.

"Your name is harder than ours," Kate said with a little smirk as she scooped up the little blue elfling, who wrapped his arms around her neck with a contented little sigh.

"Nu-uh," Krissy sang out, her braids bouncing with how hard she shook her head.

"He can say it," Kari agreed.

"_They _say," America said, waving her hand at the two giggling girls.

"He can," Kari insisted, both hands on her hips. "My little brother is _smart_."

"He sure is, honey," Lucy laughed, booping her nose.

Kate bent down to her little girls' level to reach out and boop Kari's nose as well. "Did you have fun with Auntie America and Aunt Lucy?"

Kari giggled and nodded. "They're fun!"

"_Gunstling_," K said as she plucked Kaleb from Kate so the girls could mob her properly.

Kaleb grinned at her broadly and gave her a kiss on her cheek, all wet and giggly. "Kaaaay," he laughed.

K responded by nibbling at him, tickling him until he fell apart in belly laughs, only to breathlessly stop and give her a much nicer kiss.

"You're just feeding him," Kate teased from where she was getting hugs and kisses from both little girls.

"He loves it," K defended before he snuggled into her and she cuddled him tight.

"He's as bad a flirt as his father," Kate laughed.

"Kaleb gives lots of kisses," Krissy agreed, giggling delightedly. "K says that's how you glitter, and Auntie America _needs _glitter."

"Then he's been doing his job with many, many kisses?" K asked.

Kaleb beamed and gave her another kiss. "Kiss!" he declared happily. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Not _me_, tiny Wild Blueberry," K said, tickling him again, though as soon as she stopped, he grinned and kissed her nose.

"And here I thought it was just because you liked us," Lucy said with a little smirk as she sat back on the couch with America.

"We _love _you," Krissy assured her, rushing over from Kate to climb up and snuggle Lucy, who was grinning wider and wider.

"Of course you do," America said, shaking her head. "She's been spoiling you rotten."

"Not rotten. With pizza!" Kari giggled. "And movies!"

K went over to sit by Lucy. "And you? How are you hanging in there? Especially with all the blueberry glitter."

"You think I don't know how to handle chaos? I'm an EMT," she laughed easily, leaning back into America. "It's the superhero you gotta worry about."

"Yeah, she's like that, isn't she?"

"She can face monsters but not these little princesses," Lucy laughed, rubbing noses with Krissy, who giggled delightedly.

"Kate's been alternating between grinning and moping for the last week," K told her. "She missed the ninja fight, but Logan took us to a tropical beach, so it was kind of … you know."

"Sounds about right," America chuckled. "What did you do, tie her down to keep her outta trouble?"

"I babysat the junior member," Kate defended.

"You babysitted too?" Kari asked with a grin. "Whyyy? We right here, Mama!"

"She teen-satted," K corrected. "And I got to ninja fight."

"Did you win?" Krissy asked, wide-eyed.

"Of course," K said with a little smirk.

Kari giggled. "She always wins, duh."

"Just like Auntie America, huh, Kaleb?" Krissy said, clearly trying to prompt the youngest Wagner, but he just laughed and shook his head.

"No," he said clearly, hiding in K's hair.

Kate laughed and shook her head. "Thanks for watching them, really," she said, sure to give Lucy a hug as well as America.

"Any time," Lucy promised, as America clearly gave her a look that said she was not on board.

"Come on, guys, time to leave," Kate said, starting to shepherd the girls with each one holding one of her hands.

"Let me know when you're ready for the shower," K called out to Lucy.

"It'd be for America, not me!" Lucy called back without hesitation. "Make the super strong girl deal with _that _nonsense."

"Be that as it may ... you'd be the one to tell us," K called back.

"Point taken," Lucy said, laughing as America looked downright betrayed.

"Say bye-bye to your aunts," Kate said, and the girls both chorused out their goodbyes — though they burst into giggles when Kaleb turned around in K's arms to shout as loud as he could.

"LU-SEE. MERRY-CA!" he shouted to get their attention, waving with both hands and laughing hysterically.

"Sweet boy," K said before she kissed the side of his head.

Kaleb grinned at her and kissed her cheek as Kate shook her head. "You two ... just ... stop teaming up. That's dangerous."

K leaned her head against Kaleb's and both of them looked Kate's way. "What do you think, buddy? Should we stop teaming up?"

Kaleb giggled. "Nooooo," he sang out.

"Just like his father," Kate said, shaking her head. "Can't keep 'em away from the Howletts."

"Do you _want _to keep them away from us? Because I think you might have a golden opportunity here," K pointed out as they headed out.

"Ah, no. Even if you did go, Kurt would just follow you, and you know it," Kate pointed out. "And you're _not _leaving. Come _on_."

"We could," she said with a shrug.

"Well, do you _want _to?" Kate asked.

"I don't know," K replied. "He's starting to think it might be time."

"Why?" Kate asked, scrunching her nose up.

"Are you serious?" K said, frowning right back at her. "We have a long history of bringing down high-level trouble anyhow. With the crap that's been going on ... "

"Yeah, and the whole point of the different schools is to give some of the kids a place that doesn't have as much of a target," Kate said. "At least, that's how I read it."

"Yeah, and the target's smaller with two fewer _known _WMD's living there."

"You really wanna do that again?" Kate asked, turning to face K fully. "Because that sucked. Scott was depressed; Kurt was a mess; me and Clint and Wade were busting our _butts _to get you guys back. I will so do it again, but I don't want to."

"Just think of what could get done if you guys focused on something that _wasn't _a lost cause."

"Um, excuse you," Kate said, sounding entirely offended. "You and Logan are among my best friends in the _world_."

K nodded. "And even if everything turns out roses with the new crap that the feds are pushing, we will still be a target. Always. That is just our own little problem."

"So?" Kate shook her head.

"So it's not fair to bring that heat down on everyone else," K pointed out.

"I think you're forgetting the part where you help us deal with the heat _we _bring down," Kate pointed out. "I mean, who else is going to help me deal with the monsters in law, huh?"

"He's been magically neutered, hasn't he?" K said with a smirk.

"He came to the beach to build sand castles with the girls," Kate said darkly, but quietly enough that K was the only one to hear it.

She frowned. "So is this an official request that I _actually _neuter him?"

Kate smirked. "Maybe. I'm just saying you're not the only one with problems, and honestly, I'd feel better having my hug magnets around for when the monster-in-laws inevitably cause issues."

"I'll pass that along," K said with a nod. "Most compelling argument, I'm sure."

"That and the fact that you'd break all the kids' hearts if you left," Kate pointed out. "Look at Kaleb," she added, gesturing at the snuggled-up little boy.

"Don't try to guilt trip with kids," she said, giving her a little glare. "They would grow up just fine and forget us."

"That is the saddest thing ever and should never ever happen. They'd be sadly deprived," Kate declared, one hand on her hip. "What about Chance? What about Scott and his godfather-face?"

"Scott would be _fine_. Chance will… probably take after him in a few months."

"That's a whole lot of 'probably's," Kate said, glaring at K. "And you're still forgetting my husband, who was a _wreck_ last time."

K let out a slow breath. "He was upset when we were being hunted. This is a little different."

"Yeah, last time you _had _to leave. Now you're just ditching," Kate said, still glaring.

"We're not doing anything," K shot back. "It's just one option on the table."

"Well, take it _off _the table. It's stupid." Kate tossed her hair over her shoulder.

K stared at her for just a moment, mouth open. "Scott … even said he had defense covered no matter what. So ... "

"So you can go to whatever school you want, yeah, I heard. He's giving you options. Did you also miss the part where he said Westchester will be where the team is and the kids who need the training the most? Because he said that too."

"Yeah, but I figured he'd want to handle that himself." K was making a face as she said it.

"Oh my _god, _you're an idiot," Kate said, staring at her openly.

"I dunno. Sounded like a territory marking thing to me," K replied coolly.

Kate stared at her, then threw her hands in the air. "I don't understand. How — _how _can you be so smart and so stupid at the same time?"

K gave her a wicked smile. "I just get tired of having to be the one to read between the lines. So I am willfully going only by what is actually _said._"

"You are _so _reading the wrong things into it. 'Sounds like territory marking.' He never said he wanted the class! You lunatic!"

"You sure?" K asked. "Because … all I want out of this is for him to _say. It._"

"That's it." Kate reached for her cell phone. "This is ridiculous. It's been ten years."

"Not to me," K clarified. "I know."

"So you're just going to feed the stupid by reading all the wrong things into it," Kate snapped back.

"Oh no," she said, shaking her head. "I'm just repeating what my sweetheart is thinking. To him? I say nothing on the matter."

Kate rolled her eyes as she pulled out her cell phone and hit a button on the speed dial. "I am so sick of this," she said as she waited for whoever was on the other line to pick up. "I've been saying for years that my teenage team was better at communicating than these lunatics…"

"I've been agreeing with you," K said with a smirk. "But … you do know if you tell him to do that, he'll fail spectacularly. Let it go for now. Mac will be here in a few days."

"I know!" Kate waved one hand.

K gave her a pointed look. "And _then _the pressure will be on him to pull. his. head. out."

"I just don't understand how he can be so spectacularly stupid. Logan, not Scott. Scott has a stick. I understand the stick."

"Both of them have the same blind spot," K said. "They think the other hates them."

"Logan is over a hundred years old and wicked smart. How. _How _is he so stupid?"

"Occasionally, has the very worst self-outlook of anyone on the planet. He's had it hammered into his head for over a century that he's worthless. Get that."

"Fury has a _framed picture _of them. Hugging."

"Fury is a pup."

"Scott ran himself ragged for _months _to get you guys back. You _saw _the aftermath!"

K gave her another pointed look. "We saw, from our view, the aftermath of fighting that bill."

"Scott goes to his futzing karate lesson!"

K just laughed. "You really can't see how little Logan thinks of himself. He sees it almost as supervision."

"I must just be too busy looking at reality. Hazards of being a Hawkeye and seeing how awesome he is," Kate countered.

"Well, some people just can't see their own awesome."

"Stupid." Kate shook her head as one of the bamfs arrived — having noticed the phone she left with them ringing. She grinned at the little guy and ruffled his hair. "I got a job for you," she said in a low tone. "I need you to bring me a certain idiot boss man _when I tell you_."

"I'm telling you, the evil Canadian will do the work for you," K said. "I know things, Katie."

"This is a backup plan," Kate said airily. "And don't call me that."

"But it's _cute_."

"I barely let Clint get away with calling me that, and he's known me longer and was my mentor."

"But I thought you loved me," K shot back, one hand on her hip. "This could be a deal-breaker."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You're hilarious."

"Just … please. Let those two come to terms on their own. It _will _happen."

Kate narrowed her eyes for a long moment and then shook her head. "Fine. We'll see." She shook her head and then turned her attention back to Kaleb. That was a _much _better use of her time anyway.

…..

From Swedish:

_Gunstling - _Favorite


	12. Territorial Summers

**Chapter Twelve: Territorial Summers**

* * *

When Scott came down to breakfast that morning, Bobby already had the news playing in the background, as usual. Scott didn't pay it much attention as he poured himself a mug of coffee, really just listening out for any more news on the rise in hate crimes — until he heard the newscaster mention Alpha Flight.

Considering who was coming down to visit the next morning, Scott raised both eyebrows and turned his full attention to the screen.

"Joining us this morning, Jean-Paul Beaubier and Mac Hudson are once again working together, emulating the famous Charles Xavier's dream for human-mutant relations," the excited news anchor said, bubbling with energy and positivity. "Plans are already in motion for this amazing duo of Canadian superheroes to open the _first ever _Canadian training center for mutants, and we're tickled to have them with us to discuss it!"

The interview started up and as it did, Bobby started to swear, verbalizing Scott's irritation, but also making it a little harder to hear what was happening.

"We're hopeful that the opening of the school will be ahead of schedule by nearly a full semester," Jean-Paul said.

"We already have a nearly full roster of prospective students, and we're here today to make sure that it's clear that this isn't strictly for Canadians. We're doing an international outreach for any experienced candidates that might want to _teach _alongside us. You don't have to be a current member on any team, and previous membership in Alpha Flight _isn't _required," Mac said with a winning smile - and clearly the little joke went over well with the anchor as the interview continued.

Scott frowned at the newscast over the top of his mug. It was good news, he knew, that there were more international options for mutants ... but the fact of the matter was that Scott was also reaching out to their friends around the world. Not to mention the ones living in the mansion…

He scowled a little deeper as he sat down with the mug and turned the volume up on the broadcast to catch the rest of it.

The interview with Hudson was going … well. It was perfect, really. Mac wasn't a mutant, for one thing, so him heading up the school with Jean-Paul was a genius move. The fact that Mac was a good, _approachable _interviewee wasn't making Scott feel any better either. He was talking about teaching mutants to control their abilities, and if they chose to, they'd be trained to grow up to be heroes.

"Really, all credit for the idea goes to Charles Xavier and Scott Summers; they pioneered this kind of facility. We just want to make it more available to kids in our own country. Not everything good happens in the States, and we've turned out some pretty respectable heroes of our own, too." Mac was smiling and speaking easily with the interviewer like a pro.

And if that wasn't enough to tweak Scott, the interviewer agreed with him wholeheartedly and started going down the list of Alpha Flight Alumni — and of course, they mentioned Jean-Paul's experience with the X-Men, as well as Logan's with both the X-Men and the Avengers. It was a wonderful piece for the new school.

With a deeply-settled glare, Scott flipped off the TV and finished his coffee, drumming his fingers on the table as he got more and more irritated the more he thought about it. With Mac coming to the school, Scott was sure there was going to be a play for Logan.

He scrubbed both hands over his face before he left the kitchen and headed out for a drive.

* * *

When Heather and Mac finally got to the mansion, the Howlett kids were anxious to see Mom and Dad. As soon as they were all in the door, they mobbed their parents. Mac and Heather were all smiles as they watched the little reunion, and K was sure to tell them to take a seat, though Elin wanted to show Heather the teddy bear that Kurt had gotten her for her last birthday, so Heather barely had a moment to wave hello to Scott as she was dragged deeper into the mansion with the little family.

"Be back in a few," Logan called back over his shoulder where Sadie was snuggled in tightly. "Try not to get lost."

Mac was smiling as he watched the group disappear, and the grin was still stuck in place when he turned to Scott as he approached. "Cyclops," Mac said by way of greeting with a little nod, still smiling.

Scott didn't return the smile as he came to a full stop, arms crossed, just in front of Mac. "What did you offer him?" he asked without preamble.

"I'm sorry, what?" Mac asked, his smile slipping a bit.

"Logan. When are you making your offer for that school?" Scott demanded, glaring hard with his fists clenched.

The smile slipped into a decidedly more neutral expression. "I didn't realize he was looking."

"He's not," Scott said. "He's my self-defense teacher."

Mac frowned a little bit, but the smile returned the slightest bit. "Then what are you worried about? It's not like he's ever just up and left a group with no good reason."

Scott let the slightest flash of red into his expression as he uncrossed his arms and stepped in with serious heat to his tone. "Stay away from my team," he said.

Mac couldn't help but draw himself up a bit as well — meeting Scott eye to eye. "Seems like you and I keep switching roles here, Summers." He tipped his head to the side. "Funny how that works."

"You're the one standing in my living room, Hudson," Scott shot back.

"Yeah. After dropping off a few kids to their parents," Mac replied easily. "Just waiting on my wife to get done doing … whatever it is she's doing with K and Logan."

"Listen, I don't have time to play around. You never come down here, so just tell me what you're offering and then get the hell out."

At that, Mac couldn't help but laugh. "You have to be kidding me," he said, shaking his head. "I'm not trying to get him out from under you. It'd be a waste of breath to even ask. I already know the answer would be no."

Scott had been ready to lay into Mac, but he stopped at that.

When Scott didn't make a move, Mac took it as a cue to explain. "You have no idea how much I had to prove myself to him to get him to even _talk _to me, let alone get him to agree to let Heather spend time with the _kids._" He shook his head. "He'd _never _join me if I asked. He'd help me in a jam, sure. But he wouldn't join the team."

Scott seemed to take a long moment before he finally let out a breath. "We're splitting the school," he finally said.

Mac stopped and stared at him for a moment. "And you're worried that, what? He's going to go elsewhere? If he knows _you _want him to stay? Fat chance."

"I'm not going to order anyone to stay. It's up to the team members to choose."

"No, of course you won't _order them_, but the threat that he might leave your team and go with me was enough to have you ready to start something," Mac said with a smirk. "Sounds reasonable to me."

"I need him teaching self-defense _here_," Scott said. "Not at the other two locations we're setting up. This one's going to focus on the kids that need the most protecting and the ones that will train to be X-Men."

"And you _told him_ you want him here, right?" Mac asked. "Because I gotta tell you, I promoted him to team leader to get him to stay, and the next thing I knew, he took off instead. Said he didn't want to stay where he wasn't wanted."

"I told him I needed him teaching the kids," Scott said, arms crossed as he leaned back.

"Where?" Mac asked.

"Here, obviously. That's where the junior squad is."

"Then what the hell are you worried about? You know he'll do what you ask."

"Right. That's ... you haven't seen our team operate," Scott said, shaking his head with a smirk.

"Uh-huh," Mac said, smirking now. "The more you talk, the more I'm thinking I need to have Heather come up with an offer."

"I already told you," Scott said, the smirk dropping into a glare again, "stay the hell away from my team."

"Followed immediately by 'I won't order him to do anything,' and it sounds like you haven't even freakin' _asked_ him," Mac laughed. "You're full of conflicts today, Summers."

"Our second campus isn't even going up until next year," Scott said.

"Then I guess he's got a year to decide what his next move is," Mac said, looking out the window and not at all toward Scott anymore. "Or at least a semester."

Scott glared at Mac for another long moment before he let out a noise of pure frustration and spun on his heel, headed for the hall. "Don't go wandering," Scott called over his shoulder.

The next room over, Chance and Charlie were still laughing — and snuggling Elin in the middle while the littler kids were in a snuggle pile, and Sadie was just _smiling _at her mother. Annie had come to say hello when she heard the kids — and brought all of the sweet Summers kids along to say hello as well.

"You missed the tackle, brown eyes," K said when Scott appeared in the hallway.

"Yeah, I've seen it," he said shortly before jutting his chin toward Logan. "I need you in the War Room."

Logan looked up at him for a moment and frowned slightly when he saw Scott's expression. "Alright," he said, nodding before he handed Cody back to Annie and simply followed Scott all the way down.

Scott was massaging a spot on his forehead between his eyebrows as he shut the door and then spun to face Logan. "Alright. What do you want?"

Logan stared blankly at him for a moment. "This was your idea, Slim. What are you talking about?"

"To stay on here," Scott said, pacing a small path in obvious frustration. "What do you want? I know with Mac starting up his school, Kitty in Chicago, and Storm in LA you've got options, so what do you _want_?" He emphasize the last word with one hand thrown out, clearly agitated.

"You're worried about Mac? He didn't even ask me," Logan pointed out.

"That's not—" Scott pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look…" He paced a few more steps. "As long as you want it, you've got the job _here_. Self-defense, combat, history, if you want an 'official' class for the smaller kids on karate, we'll set that up too."

Logan looked shell-shocked, and it was clear that this was not what he was expecting. At all. "You don't have to do that," Logan said almost immediately in a soft tone, shaking his head.

"Then tell me what you want and I'll put it in an offer," Scott said shortly.

Logan opened his mouth then shut it again, not really hearing what Scott was trying to say — and obviously taking it entirely the wrong way. "Which one doesn't want me around?" Logan asked. "Or is it both? This is a hell of a way to say keep back."

Scott shook his head. "Dammit, Logan, that's not — you really think Storm or Kitty — _damnit, Logan_." He stopped in his pacing and put both hands on the back of an empty chair in front of him. "LA and Chicago would take you in a second. I'm asking what you want to stay _here_."

"Nothing," Logan said, finally leaning against the wall across from Scott. "If you want me here, I'll stay."

Scott stepped back for a moment, then nodded once, sharply. "Right. Good. Alright then."

"Figured this was your shot to get rid of me," Logan said as he turned back toward the door.

"What, and go to all the trouble of finding a replacement on self-defense?" Scott shook his head.

"Thought you said you had that covered," Logan replied with a skeptical look.

"Yeah. Kitty's teaching in Chicago, and Remy's teaching in LA. Anton's even chipping in for Kitty. They've got it covered. I've got _you_," Scott said as if it was obvious.

Logan shook his head lightly. "I figured you had that lined up too."

"Yeah, Natasha if she'd be willing, or me if she wasn't," Scott admitted. "Not my first choice, but it's better to have backups."

Logan nodded again. "Okay."

Scott took a step back from the chair and then let out a breath. "Alright then. I wanted to catch you before Mac changed his mind…"

"I wouldn't have gone with Mac," Logan said, shaking his head. "Don't gotta worry about that."

"Right. Better safe than sorry," Scott muttered as he kicked open the door.

"Scott, he was part of the Department," Logan pointed out. "Fringe, but he was in it. When he came to drag me back to Alpha Flight, it wasn't because I was a 'valued member of the team'."

Scott shook his head lightly. "I figured you two worked that out," he said. "Seeing as they were there for Sadie, watching your kids for a few weeks…"

"I trust Heather," Logan clarified. "Can't quite bring myself to totally trust Mac when he's as deep in the government as he is."

Scott let out a breath. "Right. What does it take to come back from something like that, anyway?"

"From what?" Logan asked, frowning. "The whole drag you back to the team like it or not routine?"

"No, I've seen you come back from me pulling that," Scott said with a smirk. "The Department work, coming after you when you escaped, even if he didn't follow through."

Logan shook his head. "He wasn't exactly part of that."

"No, but he did go where the Department said there was an escapee," Scott said.

Logan was quiet for a long moment as he weighed his words. "He knew after the fact what they were doing," he said slowly. "Heather stopped him from letting them do it again. He's had the opportunity more than once. Still not sure how much of what stopped him was Heather and how much of that was him being decent."

Scott nodded in silence, then sighed. "That's why I asked," he said.

"Even if they sent him, by the time Heather and Mac were done working with me …" Logan shook his head and let his voice drop lower, softer. "You never saw me like that, Slim."

"No," Scott agreed. "Which is why I was sure if Heather asked…"

But Logan shook his head. "Mac's always been loyal to the government. Sooner or later, that wins out. Heather can temper it. Hold it back, but not permanently." Logan slowed his pace for a moment and turned to Scott. "In fact, it might be smart to keep an eye on that school once he gets it runnin'. Just in case."

Scott frowned as he thought it over, rubbing the spot above his nose on his forehead for a moment. "Alright," he said slowly. "But still ... if not Mac or Heather... you can't tell me you wouldn't rather work for Storm or Kitty than me."

"Sure I can," he said easily. "Won't believe me, but I can tell you."

Scott gave him a dry look. "Right," he said. He seemed to take a moment to straighten his shoulders. "Anyway ... Chance wanted me to ask when the karate lessons are starting again now that you're back from Japan."

"Give the kids the day to get over each other," Logan said. "Neither one of 'em'll be able to focus today."

"Yeah, well, he misses it," Scott said, shaking his head as they headed down the hall. "I've been practicing with him, but he wants to learn something new after weeks of practice."

"Sure," Logan said, nodding. "Brought him a few things he'll might like then."

"He'll appreciate it," Scott said with a little smirk.

The two of them headed back upstairs, and as they reached the living room, Elin and Chance went rocketing past them, giggling all the way. The kids and the Hudsons had made their way down, and they were chatting with K and Annie in the entryway when the two men caught up to them.

"You two figure everything out?" Mac asked with a troublemaking smile.

"Figured out you're a pain in the ass," Logan shot back without missing a beat, as Scott smirked a little wider behind him. "What time's your meeting?"

"We've got three hours to get to the office," Mac replied before he extended his hand to Logan.

"Good luck," he told him as they shook. "You two shouldn't have any trouble finishing up the papers."

"And please bring him by to visit," Annie said with a beaming smile. "He'll have plenty of friends here, of course."

"Maybe on break," Mac said, shooting Scott a smile.

"Quit tryin' to stir it up," Logan said Mac's way. "Go get your kid."

"What?" Scott turned Logan's way.

"We're adopting!" Heather said with an excited bounce.

"You're…" Scott looked between Mac and Heather and then Annie's beaming smile before he couldn't help but grin as well. "Congratulations."

"Thanks!" Heather said, shooting him her most brilliant smile. "It's been a long time coming."

Scott couldn't help but match her with a smile — hers was that infectious. "Do you have a name yet?" he asked.

"Oliver," she said, grinning wider somehow. "You'll come by the school once it's running, right? Peek in to make sure it's all up to snuff?"

Scott looked surprised for a moment before he couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah, sure," he said, nodding. "We all want to see you succeed — get other schools around the world if it goes well."

"Oooh, good," she said, still beaming. "Bring Logan too. We all want to see Walter get his backside handed to him officially. Again. And I want to see if you can achieve baby face for an adopted kid too."

"Are you kidding?" Annie laughed. "You haven't seen the darling little ones that Wiccan and Hulkling adopted."

"He absolutely will," K agreed. "Melt right on the spot."

"Alright," Scott said, shaking his head. "I don't want to make you late for your meeting — not when it's this important. Call when you've got the school up and we'll work something out, alright?"

"Will do," Mac said, finally extending his hand to Scott.

"Good luck," Scott said with a small smirk.


	13. Really Old Swords

**Chapter Thirteen: Really Old Swords**

* * *

Chance was _clearly _excited to get back to karate lessons as he came rocketing down the stairs with a _huge _grin on his face, giggling delightedly and slipping and sliding all the way down to the classroom, with Scott not far behind just keeping pace with the little guy with an obvious smirk.

When they got there, Logan was just setting up a rack to the far side of the room and setting the swords up on it — there were a few full sized ones, but most of them were just the right size for small hands.

Chance's eyes went wide, and he looked almost reverent as he rushed up to where Logan was. "Can I touch them?" he asked softly.

"The bokken or the wakizashi?" Logan asked.

"Ummm. Yes."

Logan smirked and picked up the wakizashi that he'd picked up for Chance to learn with. "You don't touch this unless your dad or me is with you." He handed it to him using both hands, his palms upturned, with the sword lying across both of his hands.

Chance looked like he could hardly believe it as he very carefully took the sword and then broke into a delighted laugh and looked over his shoulder at Scott. "Dad! Dad! Did you see? Logan brought me a _sword _that I can _hold _and — Dad! Did you see?"

"Yeah, I see that," Scott said, smirking.

"No one is going to use them until they learn how with the bokken," Logan warned, glancing up at Scott with a little smirk. .

"Okay," Chance said, still staring longingly at the sword. "This is _so cool_," he whispered.

"Can you guess which one is for your dad?" Logan asked the little boy.

Scott's head came up, but Chance didn't notice how surprised Scott was because he was so caught up in looking over the swords, a look of pure concentration on his face. "You got him…." He giggled. "The red one," he decided, pointing at the sword with red silk on the tsuka.

Logan tipped his head and looked at Chance. "You wanna touch it?"

"Can I?" Chance asked, quieter this time as he glanced between Logan and Scott, who looked totally floored but recovered in time to nod at Chance. The little guy grinned and very carefully put his hand around the wrapped red hilt. "I want one like this when I'm bigger," he declared. "It's so _cool_."

"When you're bigger, I'll let you have its big brother." Logan took the sword from Chance and handed it to Scott the same way he'd handed Chance his wakizashi. "Can't participate if you don't have the right tools."

"I… alright," Scott said, taking the sword from Logan and still looking a little taken aback.

"Dad! Dad! Your sword is so _cool_," Chance said, almost bouncing in place as he watched the shocked look on Scott's face.

"Yeah," Scott said at last, turning Chance's way with a little grin. "Yours is pretty cool too, bud."

"Yeah, it's me-sized," Chance agreed fervently.

"You can't play with them," Logan warned, looking at Chance. "These are real. They were used by real Samurai."

Chance's eyes got even wider — and Scott just looked that much more like he was holding his breath — as he nodded seriously. "Alright," Chance said. "Just like you said. 'Cause we're learning how to fight, and that's not playing."

"The big ones are called katana," Logan told him. "And the smaller ones are wakizashi. There is a smaller one than that, but it's really almost a knife."

"Wa-ki-sashi," Chance repeated carefully, then laughed delightedly.

Logan looked between the two katana still on the sword rack and thought for just a moment before he picked up the more battered-looking one with chrysanthemums around the guard. "You never draw your sword unless you intend to use it," he told him. "But you _should _look at the blade. Just a little bit." With that, he held the hilt in one hand and the scabbard in the other — though it was easy for Chance to see that his grip was _very _tight when he pulled the sword out only a little bit, revealing the shining bright blade hidden in the battered lacquer scabbard.

"Oh _wow_," Chance said, wide-eyed.

After a moment, Logan put the sword back in the scabbard and then set it on the rack before he turned to the two of them. "Go ahead. Take a look."

Chance didn't hesitate to do just that, laughing with pure happiness when he got a peek at the steel Logan had chosen for him, though Scott took a moment longer, watching Logan for a second before he followed Chance's lead, smirking to himself as he shook his head. Near the hilt of Scott's sword, he quickly spotted a deeply gouged-in kanji that looked as if it was partly worn in on the edges.

"That," Logan said, tipping his head Scott's way, "is from the Koto period, made in Kaga. Still razor sharp, too. The other half of that sword's daisho has been missing for who knows how long, but I've got people looking for it."

"This…" Scott shook his head at last and looked up at Logan and nodded once. "I… thanks."

"Bout time you had something like this," Logan said off-handedly. He reached over and ruffled Chance's hair. "Yours isn't that old."

"'Cause I'm not that old?" Chance asked with a grin.

"Cause you need to _earn _an old one," Logan corrected. "This one is still from before World War Two, though."

"Okay," Chance agreed happily, completely oblivious to anything that was happening with his dad as he was so over the moon about the swords.

Elin joined them while Chance was still reverently staring at the pretty carving of ocean waves all around the guard of his little wakizashi, and she smiled up at Scott as she came in. "Do you like it?" she asked Chance.

He grinned delightedly and nodded. "It's _amazing_," he said.

"Mine has cherry blossoms on it," she told him with a proud smile.

"That's really pretty," Chance replied with a grin. "That must be why it's yours."

She smirked at him and shook her head, her ponytail swaying behind her. "No," she said. "Lots of them have cherry blossoms."

"Yeah, but your dad picked it out for you, so it must be the prettiest cherry blossoms he could find," Chance reasoned.

"That's not why he picked it." She giggled at him and then let out a sigh. "You are so silly."

He grinned. "It makes _sense_," he said.

"If you say so," she said before she grinned up at Scott. "I really like yours. Even if the _saya _is a little scratched."

Scott smiled at her. "Yeah," he said quietly. "I like it too."

"Dad has a _really _old one," she said in a whisper. "He said it's a Masamune, but I don't know what that means yet."

"He showed it to us, it looks old," Scott agreed, crouching down to her level. "His is pretty cool too."

She nodded seriously. "It almost _glows _when he takes it out of the _saya_." Elin smiled at him and then closed the distance to wrap her arms around his neck. "Missed you."

He hugged her right back and couldn't help but pull her in a little longer. "I always miss you when you go visit places, Elin," he told her. "It's just not the same without you around."

She grinned and squeezed him that much tighter, and when the hug ended, she was sure to give him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Can I have a hug?" Chance asked.

She whirled around to face him and nodded. "You should put your wakizashi away first."

"Yeah, okay," he said, grinning as he almost hopped over to do just that, grinning before he turned back toward Elin and rushed over to give her a huge hug.

"I thought you got hugs yesterday," she giggled.

"Yeah, I did, but I like hugs," Chance said as if that was obvious.

"You must _really _like them," she laughed as Logan picked up the wooden bokken to hand out, clearly shaking his head at the two little ones.

"You were in a _whole other country_," Chance whispered, wide-eyed.

"It's a lot like this one," she said with nearly as wide eyes, almost in defense.

"Yeah, but it's so far _away_."

She frowned as she took the bokken from her father. "Dad says it's not _that _far away."

"Still," Chance insisted.

"Well …. Maybe you can come with when we go to Japan," she said.

"Oooh. Can I, Dad?" Chance asked, turning Scott's way with wide, pleading eyes. "Can I _please_?"

"Talking about a birthday trip," Logan told Scott. "Just a weekend."

Scott looked between Logan and Chance for a moment before he frowned and let out a breath. "Your mom and your brother and sisters might want to come too," he pointed out.

"_Ple-e-e-ease?_"

Scott looked toward Logan and gestured openly. "Up to you."

"You should come too," Elin said as she smiled up at Scott. "Mom said Japan should be better now."

Scott almost smirked at that. "That's what I hear," he told the little girl. "It sounds like fun."

Logan offered Scott one of the bigger wooden swords. "You guys ready to get started?" He asked. "I heard you wanted to learn something new."

Chance grinned and then caught himself and gave Logan his best approximation of a serious expression. "Yeah! I wanna learn."

"How about a little kenbu?" he asked. "It's kind of how you can learn how to handle your sword like a samurai."

"Okay!" Chance said brightly.

* * *

While Scott was with Chance at his karate lessons, Annie would go down into town to take Charlie to her piano lessons and sit outside the room with a good Agatha Christie while she listened to her little girl pluck away on the ivories.

She had been at it for almost as long as Chance had been doing karate, and there would be a recital at the end of the summer that Annie had made the family promise to attend. For a young as she was and what reach she had with her little hands, Charlie was quite good, too.

Charlie was currently working on an easy version of "The Entertainer," happily plucking away at the keys the whole time. The second melodic line always tripped her up, but Annie had been working with her to help her practice. She'd taken piano lessons when she was little and could still remember the basics, though she was already sure that Charlie would surpass her limited knowledge sooner rather than later.

Once the lessons were over, Annie and Charlie headed back to the car, with the little girl beaming the entire time. "Did you hear me?" she asked Annie. "I did it right this time!"

"Yes, that's because you've been practicing," Annie told her with a bright smile.

Charlie grinned as she climbed into the backseat of the car, drumming her fingers against her legs as she hummed "The Entertainer" to herself. Once they got back home, Annie couldn't help but smile when Cody rushed over to his big sister to give her a hug — or when Chloe climbed up next to Charlie to bang enthusiastically on the keyboard when Charlie tried to show Cody what she had learned.

And then there was Chance, who came back from karate lessons with the _biggest _grin on his face as he rushed right to Annie and wrapped his arms around her legs. "Mom! Mom! I got a _sword_!"

"You got a _sword_?" Cody repeated, completely abandoning playing with Chloe and Charlie to run up to his big brother.

Chance nodded proudly. "Uh-huh. And so did _Dad_!"

"You got a _sword_?" Cody said again, this time looking up at Scott, who just crouched down to the boys' level and ruffled their hair with a strange sort of look on his face.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Chance said triumphantly, obviously very pleased with himself.

"Dad, I wanna sword!" Cody said, wide-eyed.

"Maybe when you're older," Scott said, ruffling Cody's hair again. "Chance was five when he started lessons, so that's how old you have to be."

"Yeah, and I'm _six _now," Chance pointed out.

Cody scrunched up his nose, and Annie could clearly see him counting, little stubby fingers going from two to six. "That's a really long time," he said grumpily.

"Not _that _long," Chance said consolingly.

"You're almost three," Charlie agreed, patting her little brother on the shoulder. "It's only two years." She held up two fingers for him to look at.

Cody scrunched up his whole face and not just his nose as he thought about it before he finally nodded. Annie just smiled as she watched Scott pull the little boy into a hug and kiss the top of his head to make him feel better about being so left out — and then smiled even wider as Chloe followed suit, hugging Cody and refusing to let go until he looked happier about the situation.

While the four kids quickly went into playing with each other, with Charlie careful to make sure that Chloe didn't get her hands on any toys that she wasn't allowed to have, Annie saw Scott slip off to their room and followed him with a little smile. She knew that there was something on his mind just from the expression he was wearing,

She leaned against the doorway as she watched him put away the red-silked sword somewhere that the kids couldn't reach it — and with more care than she'd seen him deal with anything — and then sit down with a laptop and a frown.

She climbed into their bed behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder. "What're you doing?" she asked in a whisper.

"Just checking something," he said absently as a search for "Koto period" came up and Annie raised both eyebrows as she saw the results: Japanese swords made before 1599.

She glanced toward the sword that Scott had so very, very carefully put away as the understanding hit her, and she gently kissed his cheek. "Did you thank him?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said in a heavy voice.

"And you made sure Chance thanked him?"

"Yeah."

Annie smiled as she kissed him again, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "I'm so glad he's staying," she murmured into his ear. "And Kurt and Kate and all the little ones…"

"Yeah."

She laughed to herself, knowing that it would take a while for Scott to come down from whatever this shock was about the sword Logan had given him. "Did he bring it back from Japan?"

"Yeah," Scott said, nodding. He paused. "Chance wants to go."

"Go where?"

"Japan. Elin invited him for Logan's birthday."

Annie laughed delightedly. "That boy would go anywhere she asked him to."

Scott turned to face her a little better and shook his head. "He'll get over that eventually, right?" he asked, though she could see the smirk at the corner of his mouth.

"Did you?" she teased, laughing harder when she got a dry look in response.

"It would be at the end of November for a weekend. Logan's dealt with the Yashida clan, so it would be safer for us—"

"Us?"

"Well, I'm not letting Chance go to Japan alone, and Elin did invite me," Scott said as the smirk stretched a little further. "It could be good for the kids to go somewhere new."

Annie broke into a beaming grin and wrapped her arms around him. "That sounds _amazing_," she agreed, already pulling him into a kiss and laughing when he finally came out of the shock of the incredibly old sword to respond and kiss her back.


	14. The LA School

**Chapter Fourteen: The LA School**

* * *

Kate couldn't help but grin as she and Storm pulled up to the site where the foundation was already being prepped to be poured for the school. She could see the beach from where they were — which she knew was going to make the future students go gaga.

"You're going to steal all of the students from both of the other schools, 'Ro," Kate said with a crooked grin as she stretched out in the sun.

"The warm weather would be draw enough," Storm replied with a soft smile.

Kate chuckled as she followed Storm over to the sticks and strings and concrete forms that outlined the foundation of the building, walking the perimeter. They could see Forge and Noh as they worked further off toward where the front gate would eventually be, setting up security measures already, but other than that, it was mostly just… a lot of flat ground. "I might have to get an apartment further into town just to have a home away from home," she laughed.

"I'm sure you're overstating things," Storm laughed. "You and I both know most of the students that will start here will not stay. Not when training for the team will be in Westchester." She tipped her head to the side. "And I'll thank you to make sure that no one takes the attic. Goddess knows that I'll need to come back to spar from time to time."

Kate grinned broadly as she nodded and put her hand over her heart. "No one touches the Goddess' attic," she swore. "Except, you know, if they have a broom and a dustbuster."

"Yes, those are the only acceptable times anyone should set foot up there," she laughed.

"Besides, it just wouldn't feel right with anybody else up there," Kate pointed out. "And with Kurt and the bamfs… and Brandon.. .and once the girls get 'porting… it's not like you'll be hard-pressed to get a quick travel option if you feel like popping over for a sleepover every once in a while," she added with a crooked grin.

"This is true as well," she agreed. "But you know this means you'll be that much more responsible for my little brother now."

"You know I'll take care of that man for the rest of my life," Kate said easily. "He even drinks water occasionally," she couldn't help but add with a little teasing sparkle to her gaze.

At that, Storm laughed outright, her long white hair catching in a sudden breeze that was most definitely in her favor. "Yes. How long did it take you?"

Kate seemed to think about it for a moment, one eye shut. "Hm… how long have we been married now?" she joked.

"Long enough to forget yourself," Storm teased.

Kate grinned and shook her head. "Five years," she said. "Almost six. But I've known him for nine. Can you believe that?"

"It certainly doesn't seem that long," Storm said in a more muted tone. "Where has the time gone?"

"You spent it with the Maker. Making the best mini weather witch of all time," Kate teased, bumping Storm's shoulder with her own. "Seriously. I'm getting a weekend home here so I can get my Amadi fix. That girl is _darling_."

"She adores all of you," Storm said, looking for the first time a bit wistful at the thought of moving so far away.

Kate stopped and turned toward her friend. "Who's coming with you?" she asked. "I know Remy and his 'sneak tief' are already signed on… If anyone can solve that, it's you," she teased.

"It's still in the air, honestly," Storm said, sounding more businesslike with the subject matter. "But, I've gotten some interest from Piotr. Betsy has been spending some time in Beverly Hills anyhow — starting a new fashion line to monopolize on her old modelling contacts, of course."

Kate grinned. "Sounds about right. Get the international squad in LA."

"We'll have a local expert as well," Storm said with a sly smile. "Jubilee is coming too. Though I don't know if she's gotten up the nerve to tell Logan yet."

"Yeah, I think we'd all know if she had," Kate agreed. "The waterworks…"

Storm shook her head. "She should know by now that he'll support her whatever she chooses to do."

Kate turned Storm's way for a moment before she let out a breath and a smile. "Yes. But the separation of Grammy K from the sparkly maple leaf…"

"K will wish them well as easily as Logan — and both of them will come running at the slightest hint of trouble," Storm pointed out.

"And you know Kurt and I will do the same in a second — for you or anyone who needs it here," Kate said. "I've even got a contact in the police department here… Caudle's a chief now," she said with a crooked grin.

"Hopefully, we won't have much need for police intervention," Storm said. She let out a breath, letting the conversation drop with it, and gestured at the open lot. "It's incredibly hard to find anywhere suitable."

"It's also LA," Kate said with a little laugh. "Real estate is nuts." She shook her head as she rested her hand on her hip and looked around the view everywhere, smiling to herself at the spot.

"There is a small house on the property already," Storm said, gesturing toward where the little casa was hidden away. "But it's not what I'm interested in. It was the property itself. I believe there is more than enough room to do whatever we want here … with Forge and Noh and Henry involved, of course."

"Of course," Kate said with a smile. "The dorms should have a view of the water, I think," she added, looking out toward the view with her arms out in front of her and her fingers in a box shape. "Seriously. Those kids will be so, _so _spoiled."

Storm waved her hand and shook her head. "As if the ones we have already aren't?"

"You're just taking the spoiling to the next level," Kate said, mimicking the hand wave with a laugh. She faced back to where Storm expected to put the main body of the school and grinned. "This is going to be so amazing, Storm. Really. It won't be the same in Westchester without you, but … it's brilliant."

"You'll have Scott and Logan. For those in New York, it will be the same."

"Without Storm sleepovers?" Kate shook her head. "It's a good thing I have access to instant teleporting." With that, she threaded her arm through Storm's as they headed back to their cars, the two of them ready for a quick lunch at a cafe that Kate promised Storm would be addicted to once she started living out in her old stomping grounds — though they both stopped short when they saw the state of their cars.

All four tires on both cars had been slashed, the windshields smashed, and several vulgar words sprayed over each side.

Kate stopped short, staring at the damage, before she swore quietly under her breath. "Really?" she grumbled, kicking one of the deflated tires.

"I thought we'd have to actually be _building _before this nonsense started," Storm said, her eyes clouded over already.

"Someone must have found out what's being built…" Kate shook her head. "We _just _finalized building contracts." With a little noise of frustration, she kicked the tire again and then pulled out her cell phone. "I wonder if Caudle's changed his number…"

As it turned out, Caudle hadn't — and it was no time at all before the weary-looking now-police chief pulled up to the scene of the crime. And he didn't look that pleased to see Kate.

"Bishop," he said, looking like a migraine was already building.

"Caudle!" She beamed at him as she all but bounced over to him. "_Chief _Caudle now. Congratulations!"

"You're going to jeopardize fifteen years of hard work," he said, shaking his head at her.

"Not at all!" she assured him.

Storm shook her head. "We simply needed to report some vandalism," she said, trying to intervene to keep the officials on their side as long as they could.

"I see that," Caudle said, rubbing a hand over his balding head. "I don't suppose you have anything useful for me like time of the vandalism or possible suspects or eyewitnesses."

Storm looked toward Kate as if to tell her friend the PI to move on it, and Kate beamed. "Well, it had to have happened between three and three thirty," she said. "We'd have seen it — _I'd _have seen it — any other time. And as for suspects, uh, start lining up the stupid residents, Caudle. The ones that can't spell," she said, gesturing at the words on the car.

Caudle gave her a glare before he and a couple other officers made a quick sweep of the scene.

"It seems that the area is begging for a school," Storm said under her breath to Kate.

"Caudle's a softie," Kate promised. "You'll whip this place into a haven in no time."

"We'll see," Storm said, watching the policeman do his job. "It's not something I'm terribly accustomed to."

"Dealing with marshmallow police chiefs?"

"They won't want to respond to us in no time," Storm pointed out.

"You never know. Caudle still came and I _know _he recognized my voice, and he's accused me of sending him into hypertensive episodes at least eight times in one month before," Kate pointed out. "Secret softie, I swear." She watched as Caudle finished up, and then she bumped Storm's shoulder with hers. "Besides, just wait until that sweet husband of yours finishes the security setup, and this kind of stuff will be in the rearview window," she said, unable to resist the pun as she swept her hand toward the cars.

"That is true enough," Storm had to agree with a sly smile.

"Can't pass up the chance to brag on the Maker," Kate teased.

"Never," Storm agreed, trouble sparkling in her eyes as the chief finally made his way back to the two of them after conversing quickly with a couple of his officers.

"Whatcha got for me, oh favorite former detective of mine?" Kate all but sang to Caudle as he shook his head at her.

"Whoever vandalized your cars, they weren't the brightest of criminals. The whole scene is coated in fingerprints," Caudle replied.

Kate beamed. "Great!" She rested a hand on Caudle's shoulder as he gave her half a glare. "I knew you'd crack it, Caudle. You're the best!"

"Just tell me this isn't your way of announcing you're moving back to LA."

Kate pressed a hand to her heart. "No!" She shook her head, though she couldn't help a sly smile. "I'm just buying a weekend condo!"

Caudle frowned at Kate for a long time before, finally, he shook his head and headed off, with Kate waving jauntily behind him as he drove off.

"He loves me. Secretly," Kate told Storm.

* * *

Back in Westchester, Jubilee had been wavering back and forth for the past several days trying to figure out how she was going to tell Logan — and everyone else, but mostly Logan — that she wanted to go with Storm.

Noh was on board, of course. Sying would take some convincing and plenty of promises that he would be able to play with Krissy and everyone else _often_ — after all, there was no way Jubilee was going to just _leave _Logan here. That would be _stupid. _Even with K watching out for him, he'd get into trouble. Without her.

But she had finally decided it was time to _do it _already, so she snagged Logan's arm on his way past her in the hallway and pulled him into the temporarily unused classroom — seeing as school didn't start for another month.

"Somethin' wrong, Firecracker?"

"No," she said quickly. "No ... not _wrong_. Just…" She blew out all her breath with her cheeks puffed out.

"Do I need to stab him?" he asked seriously.

"_No_," Jubilee said, her eyes wide as she smacked him in the shoulder.

"I will."

"No, you can't, because I'm taking him _with me_," she said. "To LA!"

"Oh," Logan said, nodding to himself. "Good. Been too long for you."

"Good?" She smacked him in the shoulder. "That's all you have to say for yourself?"

"Damnit, girl, what the hell do you want me to say? Enjoy it. Have fun." Jubilee shook her head for just a moment before she simply flung her arms around his neck. He wrapped her up in a tight hug, letting her get some of it out of her system. "Hey. Won't even be open for a while. No reason to get all misty-eyed."

"Just shut up, okay?" she said, though she was smiling into his shoulder. "I'm gonna miss your stupid face, and we're going to have to visit a _lot _so the twins get their Grampa Wolvie fix."

"Well, you know where to find me," he said. "Usually."

"Yeah," she agreed before she gave him another squeeze and then took a step back, grinning. "Kate and the bamfs took me down to the site Storm picked out, and the _beaches_, Logan!"

"Yeah, she said it was nice," he agreed.

"If we'd had a school there when _I _was a kid, all that mansion-sitting wouldn't have sucked _so _bad," Jubilee said, grinning that much wider.

"Not that you did much of that when I was on the team," he pointed out.

She pretended to think about it and then laughed. "Well. No. But still. Beaches, Wolvie."

"Sounds like it's gonna be a perfect fit," he said before he pulled her over to kiss her cheek.

* * *

Kate grinned when Kamala arrived at her New York office with Bashir balanced on her hip.

"He gets bigger every time I see him," Kate cooed, already reaching out for the dark-haired little boy to scoop him up and play with his curls.

"That's kind of how kids work, Kate," Kamala teased. "Don't you have, like, three?"

"Yes, but still. It's different when I only see you for Avengers switchoffs and book stuff."

"And I don't even bring him for all of those," Kamala agreed with a bright smile.

"Because you are mean to me."

"Because his father likes to _see _him," Kamala shot right back, shaking her head as Kate continued to play with Bashir, ruffling his hair and booping his nose as he reached out and grabbed her nose right back.

"HONK!" he declared loudly before dissolving into giggles.

Kate grinned and couldn't help but laugh herself. "Your dad teach you that one?"

Bashir grinned up at Kate and giggled delightedly.

Kamala chuckled and then set out the manuscript on Kate's desk. "New series," she declared. "It's taking me longer to write every book with Bashir grabbing my nose and trying to eat everything he can get his hands on, but ... here it is. Book one."

Kate beamed at the manuscript on her desk. "You're amazing; you know that?"

"Hey, someone's gotta keep you in JJ's face being my hype woman," Kamala laughed.

"You'd think he'd mellow with age, but no. No, he hasn't," Kate agreed, shaking her head.

"Um, have you talked to my husband? Because he and a certain other spider person could so have told you that forever ago."

Kate laughed at that. "Okay, fair enough," she said, waving her hand before she turned back to Bashir to push a pen away from his reach before he could grab it and stick it in his mouth.

"And what about you? You didn't bring any elflings for me to play with?" Kamala asked, looking every bit the insulted friend as she put her hand over her heart.

"Well, like you said, their father likes to see them," Kate pointed out.

"Unfair."

"Yeah, make that argument to the three kids in the middle of the Howlett snuggle pile."

"Well, now I want to be part of that," Kamala teased.

"We can pop by," Kate offered. "I really only came to the office because I don't get any work done at home anymore, what with three adorable elflings and a whole house full of students and refugees."

"Yeah, I've been watching the news," Kamala said with a nod as she reached out to take Bashir from Kate. "You know the rest of us Avengers are fighting hard against all that… stupid, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Kate said, squeezing Kamala's shoulder.

"Do you need any space? I mean, you know Tony's probably got, like, five different mansions that you could just co-opt and he wouldn't even notice."

Kate rolled her eyes at that but had to chuckle. "No, we're working on the space thing," she promised.

"Treehouses?" Kamala asked.

"Miles is rubbing off on you."

"It would be fun, though, right?"

"Stop. Seriously, I can _hear _Miles," Kate laughed, holding up both hands.

Kamala laughed and bumped Kate's shoulder with her own. "Seriously, though. What, are you digging underground?"

"No, we're just going to build a whole new school."

Kamala spun to face Kate with her eyebrows high on her forehead. "What? Where?"

"LA," Kate said, grinning. "At least to start. We're gonna have a third in Chicago eventually, but obviously, first, we need to set up the West Coast school."

Kamala stared at Kate for a long moment before she broke into a huge grin. "That's so _cool_!" she gushed. "Power training with an LA view? That's amazing!"

"Totally," Kate agreed. "I'm buying a condo down the road from the school so we can stay weekends and holidays whenever we want. Or, you know, for whoever wants to stay… I'm sure Logan's gonna be _required _to travel once Jubes and Noh get all settled in."

"They're going to the LA school?"

Kate nodded. "Believe it or not, Noh's going to be the music teacher."

At that, Kamala burst into laughter, which Bashir enthusiastically joined in. "Oh. I _so _believe it."

"Jubes is teaching gymnastics again, obviously… Remy's got home ec, Storm on literature… Mistral actually volunteered to teach French, and Forge got roped into a tech class …"

"Are they taking applications?" Kamala asked suddenly.

Kate turned to face the younger woman, the surprise evident on her face. "...What?"

"I mean, I can write a mean book, and I didn't hear 'writing' in that list…"

Kate broke into a huge grin. "You'd have to ask Storm. She's running things. But I doubt she'd say no."

"You think?" Kamala asked, breaking into a huge smile.

"Why don't you come back to the school with me and ask Storm for yourself?" Kate offered, grinning wider when Kamala all but bounced in place at the offer.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

Kate laughed as she walked down with Kamala to where her car was parked, though they were a bit distracted from Kamala's excitement when Bashir caught on that something cool was going on and spent the entire ride to Westchester babbling every word he knew from the carseat in a practically sing-song voice.

Their timing couldn't have been better, too, because Kurt and Logan were still playing with all the kids — including all three half-Kree.

Bashir grinned and waved at Melody and Celeste, and the girls stopped and turned, delighted to see another one of their friends as they rushed over to Kate and Kamala.

"Kalala!" Melody sang out, hugging Kamala around the leg as Celeste jumped up and down trying to reach up to Bashir, who was squirming to be set down until he could hug both of his friends.

"Hey, you two," Kamala laughed, crouching down to their eye level.

"Come play!" Celeste insisted, tugging on Bashir's arm to pull him over to where all the other littlest ones — Kaleb and Chloe and Sadie — were climbing all over Logan, who would snatch up one or the other for tickles or nip at them playfully, setting off sharp peals of giggles.

Kurt had most of the others, along with the bamfs, coloring and finger painting — though Kari was less interested in coloring her own book than she was in reaching over to color in James' just when he would get started on a new picture... until he finally gave up to go over to where Chance and Elin had their heads together with the building blocks, intent on putting together a solid castle, which they were halfway through.

"Kari," Kate called out, catching the giggling girl's attention. "Can't you color your own book?"

"No!" she sang back to her mom, giggling harder when Krissy gave her an incredibly dry and dirty look for her nonsense.

"He's fine," Logan told her.

"Yeah, but the point is that she should be considerate _anyway_," Kate said, shaking her head. "A Wagner without impeccable manners?"

"Is … a Wagner," Logan finished, snatching up Bashir with a growl when he finally got too close that had earned the most Miles-like '_eep' _from the little boy.

Kate rolled her eyes at Logan, though Kurt was chuckling as he gently scooted Kari's coloring book back in front of her with his tail. "Anyone seen Storm?" Kate asked. "Kamala was wondering if the 'help wanted' sign was still up for LA."

"Leslie Ann wanted her help in the greenhouse," Kurt replied, breaking into a huge grin Kamala's way. "She will be _thrilled _to have you."

"You think so?" Kamala asked brightly.

"Of course," Kurt said as if it was hardly a question.

"Especially since Kamala was thinking of teaching creative writing," Kate said with all the pride of a big sister.

Kamala blushed at Kate's teasing ,flushed with pleasure before she pointed toward the door. "I'm… just gonna go find Storm," she said, heading toward the greenhouse.

Kurt had been right: Storm was there with Leslie Ann as the young X-Man was showing Storm some of the trickier plants she was trying to grow. As Kamala watched, a small storm started over the plants in question, and Leslie Ann beamed up at Storm as the plants got a little extra water.

Kamala cleared her throat to announce her presence and waved at the two of them. "Hey," she called out.

"Have you come to help in the greenhouse today?" Storm asked with a little smirk, knowing that it simply wasn't the case. "There are new pots that need topsoil."

"I… was actually wondering about that ... well ... Kate said you were starting a new school?"

"We are, but it won't be up and running for some time," Storm replied.

"That's what I heard," Kamala said, scuffing one foot against the other. "Do you have any room for a creative writing class?" she blurted out quickly.

Storm pulled her gloves off as she looked up at Kamala. "Of course," she replied with a wide smile.

"Really?" Kamala bounced slightly on both feet and broke into an excited laugh. "Awesome! Okay. I just… I'll have to ask Miles; he might want to teach like, physics or something. He's kind of brilliant…"

"We'd be delighted to have you," Storm said with a laugh.

Kamala beamed and then took a few running steps to wrap Storm up in a hug. "Thank you!" she laughed delightedly. "I'll… I'll start working on some prompts or… do you need any help building? I can embiggen…"

Storm just chuckled. "It's all being taken care of," she told her.

"Okay, well, let me know if you need _anything_," Kamala said seriously. "Really. I don't mind!"

"I appreciate your enthusiasm," Storm told her. "I'll make sure to give you a call when we start our planning to actually begin classes."

"Please!" Kamala leaned in with a grin. "Kate told me about the poolside planning; I've been hearing about that for _years_ since I started working with her."

Storm leaned forward. "Ours will be oceanside."

"That is going to be _so cool_," Kamala gushed delightedly.


	15. The Godfather: Spidey Edition

**Chapter Fifteen: The Godfather: Spidey Edition**

* * *

By that point, Peter Parker had done the photography for so many "first birthdays" that he really could have made it a full-time gig. This particular birthday was _especially _important for him to get right, not just because it was the day after his own but because it was _his goddaughter_.

He was still trying to figure out what on earth had possessed Logan to make him godfather, but hey, he was _loving it. _

"It's a good thing you switched to digital," K teased as she saw how many photos Peter was taking. "You'd have to start selling dates with Spiderman to afford the film."

Peter grinned over at K. "You joke, but you should have met me in high school when I was saving up for my first camera."

"Did you have a long list of clientele?" she teased. "Circling the block to catch a Friday night pizza?"

"Oh yeah," Peter said, shaking his head. "That's definitely what happened."

K leaned forward and planted a little kiss on his temple. "You have fun with it," she told him.

Peter grinned that much wider as he nodded and raised the camera again, sure to capture the pure adorableness that was Elin giving Sadie a little kiss on top of her head while the two of them were playing together. "I so, so am," he assured her.

"Watch out — the kids will be coming around handing out sweets. I don't want you all hyper when we send you home."

"Oh no, I'm just here to document the cake smashing, not eat any of it," Peter laughed.

"Yeah? Well, I'm sure Annie will argue that," she told him before she left him to do whatever he felt was necessary.

"How long do you think it will be before you settle down and get some tiny spiderlings of your own?" Kurt asked a moment after he'd appeared in a cloud of smoke two steps behind Peter's shoulder.

Peter tensed for a moment at the sudden appearance and then shook his head vehemently. "Oh, no. See? No. I? I am just here to take pictures," he said, holding up his camera as evidence.

"Yes, but you have such a look of _pride _while you watch her."

"Well, yeah. Godfather. Like you're any different with the older carbon copy," Peter pointed out, gesturing to Elin.

"That … is my best friend's first daughter," Kurt pointed out in response. "And entirely different."

Peter scrunched up his nose. "Nope, don't think so. Pretty sure the Proud Godfather Face is the same across everything everywhere."

"Well," Kurt said, puffing up his chest a bit. "It's more pronounced in fathers. But you seem to be doing a fair job of catching up to us."

"Can't a guy just be proud of his godbaby?" Peter asked, shrugging lightly. "I mean, you and Cyclops the Baby Grin Man over there already got yours. This one is _mine_."

"Yeah, well. There are few that can stack up to Cyclops Baby Face," Jubilee said in passing, shooting Scott a double thumbs up as she did.

Scott smirked her way and shook his head, though the comparison was made even more pronounced by the fact that he had James seated on one knee and was listening raptly to the little guy tell him some new story about the time Kari had convinced the bamfs to gang up on him and Cody while they were playing outside and how it had stopped when James called her a Chicken Hawk for making the bamfs do her dirty work.

"Hey, I'm just glad everybody around here gets the chance to be _happy_," Scott said, shaking his head at Jubilee. "It's well-deserved."

"It is," Kurt agreed. "But it's also so very fitting … who he picked for their godfathers." He was grinning broadly, and he waited between shutter snaps to bump Peter's shoulder with his.

"It's because we're amazing," Peter said without even looking up from what he was doing, though he couldn't resist the opening. "Saved the best for last, though."

"What makes you so sure she's the last?" Kurt asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Ah…" Peter paused to consider it and then laughed. "Good point. But also, she's _perfect,_ so — great way to round it out, right?"

"Are you trying to imply that Elin isn't perfect?" Kurt challenged. "Or James?"

"That would be stupid," Peter pointed out. "I'm just saying — I mean — three perfect kids."

"Nice save," Scott muttered.

Peter glared his way. "Yeah. Well. I'm allowed to be biased, okay? That's a thing I'm allowed to be. Not like you're not…" He waved his hand at Scott and James. "... all… curled up."

"You're just jealous that you can't snuggle Sadie right now," Kurt teased. "Wait. You'll get a chance, but you might have to set down that camera."

"I think you should hand it off to someone else; you should have a picture of the two of you all … curled up," Scott teased ever so lightly.

"That… is actually not a bad idea," Peter said, spinning slightly in place to practically shove the camera into Kurt's chest with a wide grin as he bounded over to Sadie. "Oh, Sadie!" he sang out as he scooped her up and immediately blew a raspberry on her tummy.

Sadie fell apart giggling, her little hands on his cheeks as she laughed, which just had him grinning wider. "Whatdya think, Sadie? Hugs for Uncle Spidey?"

She beamed up at him and leaned forward to plant a very wet and sloppy baby kiss on his cheek, cooing at him as she did so, and as soon as she'd slobbered him up properly, she just snuggled into his neck with one hand on his cheek.

"No, really, when are you getting one of your own?" Scott asked, unable to hide the smile at their antics. "You're a natural."

But when Peter started to open his mouth to complain, Sadie reached up and shifted her hand to cover his mouth — one eyebrow raised and a troublemaking smile on her mouth.

"See? Sadie agrees," Kurt laughed.

Peter cleared his throat and shook his head before he kissed Sadie's cheek. "C'mon, Sadie. _We _are gonna go find some cake," he said, sticking his nose in the air as he pushed past the two laughing X-Men.

"She can talk beautifully," Scott said, shaking his head. "So why is she being so … quiet for him? Not enough time with him, you think?"

Kurt shook his head. "More likely she knows she doesn't _have _to talk to him to get him wrapped around her little finger," he laughed.

"Another dangerous tiny girl from those two," Scott said, shaking his head. "I don't know he'd survive if they disappeared like they did for you and Elin."

"_I _very nearly didn't survive," Kurt said, frowning at the memory. He let his shoulders slump the slightest bit and then pushed it aside. "We should catch the show before Peter winds up with the entire birthday cake on his shirt without us to witness it."

"Like you and James?" Scott asked with a crooked smirk.

Kurt stopped and turned Scott's way with a single raised eyebrow before he returned the smirk with one of his own. "Yes, Logan did give you the troublemaker, didn't he?"

"Typical," Scott said with an easy shrug and a grin.

By this point, everyone in the mansion knew the routine: Annie had a beautifully-prepared cake for smashing and then a whole lot of sweets that would actually be eaten, so the little kids were all excited to sing "Happy Birthday" and get their daily dose of sugar.

Sadie smiled at the group of them, giggling for most of the way as the group tried to get her to smash the cake, but not a one of them expected her to go completely the other way from what her siblings had done.

It was almost too quick to see, but it was very deliberate when she carefully scooped up a large handful of cake — and whipped it right at Remy, squealing with laughter the instant before it made contact with the side of his head.

"Nice aim, Sadie!" Peter laughed, reaching over to give her a high-five from behind the camera lens — after he was sure to capture the look on Remy's face.

She giggled harder and reached for her high-five and then very gently offered him a handful of cake with one eyebrow raised as if inviting him to cream Remy too.

Peter grinned and carefully took the handful of cake from her. "Should I get him or his girlfriend?" he asked in a conspiratory not-whisper.

"Yes!" she laughed, clapping her hands together under her chin — and squishing the frosting between her fingers in the process.

He grinned at her, kissed her cheek, and then, for good measure, first he webbed Remy and Mistral together and then got them both with the same splatter of cake, earning a full on belly laugh from Sadie in the process as she was _totally _entertained.

"Up, up!" she demanded, both arms outstretched and bouncing in place.

"Oh yeah?" Peter said, grinning before he seized her under the arms to toss her _high _in the air and then catch her in a snuggle. "You are _so _spoiled," he told her, trying and failing to sound stern.

She was giggling madly, but then she reached over to put a frosting covered hand on either side of his face and very deliberately kiss his nose, smearing him with frosting and cake bits in the process.

There was a whole lot of giggling and shutter sounds, and Peter looked over to see that one of Kurt's bamfs had taken it upon himself to document the whole thing, since the "official" photographer was wrapped up in enjoying his godchild. Peter grinned. "Send that to Aunt May, would you?" he asked, and the bamf nodded, cackling to himself.

"I think your kid's been babynapped," Kate whispered to K, giggling delightedly at the whole show.

"He so needs this," she muttered back at Kate. "Look at him — all these kids, all this time, and this is his first godbaby? How did that slip past everyone?"

"I… don't know, but clearly, we were all very, very wrong," Kate said as seriously as she could, wide-eyed and nodding as Kaleb giggled at her expression.

"Mom da-ma-stic," he told K, trying very hard to use the word his parents threw at each other all the time.

"Yes," K agreed. "Very dramastick. Over-dramastick even."

"Oh, all the time," Kate agreed, grinning at Kaleb as she kissed the top of his head. "Ever since I started hanging out with your father."

"Pretty sure Noh would argue that point," K pointed out. "Not that he has _any _room to talk."

"Noh has _no _room to talk, which is why he wouldn't argue it," Kate said with a confident little sniff.

"Noh damastick," Kaleb agreed, giggling.

"It's practically a requirement to live in this house," Kate said with a smile and a shrug in the direction of Scott and James. "Even the boss man has it going on."

"The boss man is hopeless," K agreed as they watched James turn the tables on Scott. He'd been trying to help the little guy eat his food, but James simply decided that turnabout's fair play and was insisting that he help Scott instead.

"If Annie was any younger…" Kate trailed off and grinned. "Small army of Summers, is all I'm saying."

"And one tiny James in the middle. Subverting his army."

"Like it's hard," Kate chuckled. "They're trouble. Cody thinks Chance and James hung the moon. It's going to be a _mess _when they're old enough to _drive_."

Just as Kate said that, Scott broke down laughing at the incredibly serious look on James face just before he grabbed Scott's face with one hand and told him to 'Hold. Still.' Which was not actually helpful, as it just had Scott laughing harder — and trying for James' sake not to move too much while he was falling apart. Which, again, was not helpful.

"Probably doesn't help that he looks just like Logan, does it?" K said with a smirk.

"And acts like him," Kate chuckled, hardly holding back her own laughter.

"James silly," Kaleb supplied helpfully, grinning wide as his tail swished lazily beneath him.

"Almost as silly as you, little one," K told him before she reached over and gave him a little tickle.

Kaleb giggled delightedly and batted at K's hand to get her to stop. "Noooo," he said, shaking his head seriously. "Noooo silly. Noooo sillly. _Damastick_!"

Annie took a seat next to Scott and James, clearly amused at the expression on both of their faces, but it was to Scott's utter betrayal that Annie caught James' attention. "Sweetheart, you know he likes cookies much better," she said with a sparkle of trouble in her eyes just a moment before she offered James a cookie for Scott.

The little guy gave her a smile and all but shoved it at Scott's face, though it was much easier to eat from James' hand than a piece of crumbly cake. "Come on," he said. "Wanna play."

"And you can't play until Scott finishes his food?" Annie asked with a twinkle of laughter in her gaze.

"Nuh-uh," James said, shaking his head seriously.

Scott gave Annie a dry look but then turned to James, met his gaze, and bit into the cookie so that he had most of it in his mouth — and it was out of James' hand. James broke into a _huge _grin as Scott smiled as best he could around the mouthful, swallowed, and picked up the little guy in a swinging hug that ended with James in the air.

"Want to play now?" Scott asked.

"Yes," he agreed, smiling broadly.

As Scott and James left in a rush of little boy giggles and beaming grins, Scott's doppleganger little boy made his way over to Elin with a grin and a skip in his step — and one of his mom's cookies.

"Wanna share?" he offered.

She looked from him to the cookie and gave him a bright smile. "No thank you."

"You wanna piece of cake? Mom made lots of stuff," he offered, smiling shyly.

Elin tipped her head to the side slightly. "Well…. Okay. Just a little bit." She reached out to offer her hand to him so they could make the mad dash for Annie. Just like they had done a hundred times before.

Krissy giggled when she saw it and elbowed Sying. "Look, look," she said, grinning. "There they go again!"

"It's 'cause Chance doesn't have a girlfriend anymore," Sying said, nodding with all the wisdom of a four-year-old Kree.

"Only 'cause he's not in _Kindergarten _anymore," Krissy whispered, wide-eyed.

"But _you _are gonna be," Sying pointed out, grinning. "You and Elin gonna play with Chance and Charlie at recess?"

"Mmmhmm," Krissy said. "If they have it at the same time."

Sying nodded and stuck out his lower lip. "I wanna go too."

Krissy frowned when she saw Sying's sad expression and patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay. You get to learn smart boy things from your dad's ship."

"Yeah," Sying said, his shoulders slumped slightly, though that didn't last too long, as Charlie made her way over with Sying's favorite-flavor cupcakes for all three of them.

"Chance is _flirting_," Charlie reported as she peeled the paper off of the bottom of the cupcake. "_Again_."

"He's _your _brother," Krissy pointed out.

"I know," Charlie said with a long sigh and shook her head. She took a big bite out of her cupcake, content to hang out with her friends for a little while as she watched her brother grinning and bumping Elin's shoulder with his, though Elin wasn't sharing any cupcake kisses or anything like they did when they were itty bitty. "Elin's not a flirt, though."

"Chance is flirty enough for, like, thirty people," Krissy pointed out. "Your brother is silly."

"Okay," Charlie said, shrugging as she took another big bite.

"Should we stop him?" Sying asked.

"Why?" Krissy asked.

"Because she's not flirting back," he reasoned.

"She's not saying 'no'," Krissy said with a shrug. "Elin says 'no' if she doesn't like things."

Sying frowned a little but finally nodded. "Okay, but she's not flirting back."

"He'll figure it out," Charlie promised, waving her hand. "Besides, he'll have a whole buncha girls to flirt with when we go back to school."

"When does school start again?" Krissy asked.

Charlie grinned and drew herself up. "Four and a half weeks," she said happily. "My friend Julian is in my class, and we're going to find pencils and stuff together at the store."

Krissy let out a groaning noise and dramatically collapsed to the ground. "But that's _forever._"

"You can ask my dad's ship to teach you things if you want," Sying offered helpfully. "I'm learning reading and writing in _lots _of languages."

"I don't wanna _learn_; I wanna _play _with people," Krissy complained.

Sying glanced at Charlie, who rolled her eyes at the younger girl's dramatics, before he turned back to his friend. "Wanna ask my mom if we can play in the sprinklers?" he offered.

Krissy paused in her dramatics to consider Sying for a moment before finally, slowly, she let out a breath. "Okay," she said as she picked herself up, following the little boy to where Jubilee and Noh were playing with the little Kree twins.

"Can we play in the sprinklers?" Charlie asked Jubilee politely as Krissy bounced beside her.

"Of course you can, sweetheart, but only if you promise to waterballoon Bobby and Rachel. They so so need it," Jubilee replied brightly.

Charlie nodded seriously. "Uh-huh. 'Cause Bobby is kissing my sister."

"Yeah, but your sister is kissing him _back_," Jubilee said, pulling a face.

"Yeah, but Chance likes him," Charlie reasoned. "He likes big brothers, and Nate is always _gone_."

"Nate is like that," Jubilee said wisely. "But we love him anyhow."

"Well, yeah, because he's a brother," Charlie said with a shrug.

"And he brought my Wolvie back; you know that, right?"

"Mama says she did that," Krissy giggled. "She says Mr. Cable just delivered him."

"Mr. Cable found him when he was lost in a whole different world. Your mama was just there when he showed up." Jubilee grinned. "And then she started following him around! Imagine that!"

"Nu-uh. She started following _Papa _around. Get it _right_," Krissy said with her arms crossed over her chest and her chin thrust forward.

"No, she followed Wolvie until your Papa saved her mid air. I _got _it right, sister," Jubilee said with a wink before she led the kids out for the water games. "Now, come on. It's too pretty outside not to _play_."


	16. Take A Bodyguard

**Chapter 16: Take A Bodyguard**

* * *

Kate's meeting at Bishop Publishing had gone long — but well — and she arrived back home cautiously optimistic about her newest project. It was late enough that she was sure most of the kids would be asleep, so she'd picked up some drive-thru on the way home and shouldered into the door to find Kurt sitting in Kaleb's room, one hand in the little boy's crib, since Kaleb didn't like sleeping unless _Mom _was there.

But Kaleb was finally drifting off, so Kurt raised a finger to his lips, and Kate grinned as they waited for Kaleb's breathing to even out. Then, Kurt slipped over to where she was, wrapping her up in a kiss once the door was closed behind him.

"Sorry I'm late," she said when the kiss broke and held up a milkshake for him. "I brought chocolate?"

"A worthy bribe," he replied with a grin before he took the milkshake with his tail and set it aside while he wrapped her up in a warm embrace. "What could possibly have held your attention better than a swashbuckling super dad?"

"Well, when you put it that way, I can't think of a single thing better than the swashbuckling super dad," she had to laugh as she kissed him again. "But… We're planning the press release for our new movie, and we have to get it right is all. There was a lot of discussion, we lost track of time… you know how it is."

"Oh, of course," Kurt almost purred out in a teasing tone. "So many movie deals to contend with."

Kate rolled her eyes and stood on her toes to kiss him again. "Well, this one's a little more difficult to deal with," she admitted.

"Why is that? Is Kamala feeling frisky looking for a raise?"

Kate laughed and shook her head. "No, we'd give her a raise in a second," she said. "It's just…" She took all her breath into her cheeks and let it out. "Do you remember that MRD book we put out several years ago? That agent who wrote his story down?"

"Yes, of course," Kurt said, nodding.

"We want to put it on the silver screen," Kate said, watching Kurt's reaction with one eye shut. "It … would be a thriller, since we have to say it's fictionalized for legal purposes, but ... "

"But they will know it's about them," Kurt finished. "And there will be backlash, most likely."

She nodded. "We're expecting the backlash, honestly. And there will be heightened security at the premiere. But it's a good book and an important story that needs telling…"

"You seem to have gotten a few of those in the last few years. Are you sure you're not looking for trouble? Or to see what we can get away with?"

Kate paused and shifted slightly in his arms, knowing he was definitely right on both counts. "It's just… right now, this is the perfect time to tell the story. People will _listen_. People are watching. We might not get another chance to show people the truth."

Kurt nodded, though he didn't have more to add. Of course he was in favor, but the snoring little elfling nearby had his attention at the moment.

"I'll take K or you with me to every public appearance, and the bamfs will stick with the kids and get them out if the MRD gets nasty," Kate promised. "I've spent a month going back and forth on this, but… we've never had a national mood this open to an anti-MRD message."

"And … you think that bringing K or me with you will continue that trend?" Kurt teased.

Kate rolled her eyes. "It's no secret I'm married to you. And besides, you know Scott will insist I use the buddy system while this is a thing. Might as well use buddies I like."

"Of course," Kurt teased.

"I mean, if you don't _want _to spend time with your sexy businesswoman wife, I _guess _I understand…" she laughed. "I can find another bodyguard, I _suppose_."

He chuckled at her and tipped her head up to steal a long kiss. "As long as you know what you're doing."

"Oh, never," she said. "But like I told you when I met you: I love a little trouble."

* * *

Despite the rise in the hate mail and death threats since Bishop Publishing had announced their movie based on the MRD agent's tell-all book, Kate had moved most of her operations to her New York office. It was mostly because the mansion was so full and loud that she couldn't get anything done — but also because she wanted it to be abundantly clear: she did business in New York. She didn't want anyone trying to come to her home because of her business decisions. Not when she was bringing heat down on herself with the company.

And, of course, Scott insisted because of it that she shouldn't go alone.

So K was sitting across from Kate's desk with her feet propped up as Kate went through the publishing schedule ahead of the school year. This was their busiest season, with schoolbooks in high demand and with the fall months being prime time for Christmas presents… She had a lot to get done.

"You're welcome to read something if you get bored," Kate offered at last when she realized how much time had passed.

"Got anything I might like?" K teased. "Nothing too political, mind you."

"You're hilarious," Kate said, shaking her head, though she did push a manuscript K's way. "Kamala's got Miles writing now. He has a totally different style, and believe it or not? The kid writes _romances_. Well."

"Well, let's see what passes for romance with the spider boy," K said. "I am always looking for stuff to tease him on anyhow."

"It's actually darling. Very mushy. Apparently, he knows what he's _supposed _to be doing," Kate chuckled.

"She's not complaining, so he must be doing just fine," K replied.

Kate laughed at that. "She probably helped."

"Inspire him maybe," K said under her breath. "Mushy spiders."

"Now we just need to help Pete."

"He'll swing into the right girl one of these days," K said. "And she'll handle the whole thing."

"You know he had a time-traveling girl… we should find him someone like that," Kate said, then paused. "Without the Mojo involvement part of the story."

"Yeah, Logan told me about a girl he was ready to marry once. They came back from their adventure and she had no idea who he was. Poor heartbroken little spider."

"He deserves to be happy," Kate agreed. "Maybe he'll find a nice SHIELD agent. You know he's been doing some moonlighting for them?"

"Good luck to him," K said with a nod.

"I think Coulson snagged him last time he was at the mansion being 'Uncle Phil' with our resident Inviso-Girl."

"So … what's on the late-night roster tonight?"

"I just need to get this schedule approved and we can go eat," Kate promised. "And — oh — I need you or Ty or Logan or Hank to maybe take a sniff at my mailbag? I do actually need to read my mail in case author submissions are in there…"

"Bomb dog duty, got it," K said, nodding.

"I'd just feel better with the double-check. I'm taking security precautions, but I trust you more than anybody else."

"And our noses are better than the bomb dogs anyhow," K agreed, not looking the least bit disturbed by it.

"Yeah I just don't… it's weird when you say it like that," Kate said.

"How would you prefer I say it? You did ask for a once-over on the mail infulx. And we know the scents of drugs too, so …"

"Yeah, yeah, it's just ... you're one of my best friends, not a family pet is all," Kate explained, waving with the pen in her hand.

"Debatable," K said airly.

"Ugh. Don't do that," Kate said, rolling her eyes.

K smirked to herself and settled in, her feet pulled up under her as she sat in the corner. "Just tell me when you want me to rover that mail."

Kate let out all her breath in an obviously annoyed sigh. "Whenever you want. There's, like, a ton of it in the mail room down the hall from the elevator."

"Text me if you have any questionable encounters. Be back in a few," K replied, getting to her feet and leaving Kate alone to get to work without the teasing.

Without K in the room, Kate had nothing to distract her from finalizing the schedule. She just wanted to move one of the cute Christmas books from September to October for publishing to make room for a fall drama…

_There. _

She set the schedule down, nodded to herself, and then a few keystrokes later, it was finalized on the shared server and her production manager could get moving on it.

She was just sitting back when K came back, and she grinned up at her friend. "Feel like fighting the crowd of protesters for some good coffee and burgers?"

"You really think they're going to fight me?" K asked with a smirk. "Last I heard, I have a little reputation."

"Little," Kate chuckled. "Anything good in the mail or is it all just bills?" she teased.

"Nothing too exciting. I'll open anything questionable later — just in case there is a biological issue."

"Yeah. I doubt Kurt or Scott would be happy if we had to call Ty up here for something like that…" Kate scrunched up her nose. "Especially since Ty _can't _heal poisons and diseases and stuff like that."

"All the more reason to rely on your _healing _friends."

"I've mentioned how much I love you, right? Because I do."

K gave her a troublemaking smirk. "Woof."

"See, and then you do things like that, and you ruin it," Kate said, shaking her head before she pushed back from the desk and stood up to stretch. "Let's get some coffee and burgers. I really, really want a bacon cheeseburger. And no. No, it is not a craving. Don't start."

"That's what they all say. So defensive too." K smiled openly. "Though I'm pretty sure I'd know before you."

"True. And since Logan hasn't banned me from existing without bubble wrap? We're probably good," Kate pointed out.

"Probably," K said, her head tipped to the side. "Though he did send you to work with a known war criminal. Which really just means that _I'm _not."

"Also true," Kate said, grinning as she looped her arm through K's. "Let's just assume we're both good to go, get some bacon cheeseburgers, and we'll know if the boys are mad if we get the "why were you out in public" lecture."

"We'll just be forced to distract them," K said with a shrug.

"Oh no," Kate deadpanned, chuckling lightly as they hit the street level. There was a good gathering of angry protesters — and plenty of words flung their way that Kate was glad the girls weren't around to learn — but they were clearly intimidated by K and didn't press in, actually stepping back from Kate and K as K led the way.

"Hmm," K mused. "Wonder if I could get one of them to join us. Tell us all about why they have their head lodged up their backsides? I'm told it's harder to defend stupid when what you're being stupid about is in your face."

"I think if you did that, then JJ would never ever stop airing the footage."

"Ooh, good idea. Lunch with him next time."

"He's actually not so bad lately," Kate said.

"For you," K pointed out. "He's not too fond of me."

"Well, he's got the MRD on his 'menace' list. So… yeah, we have a common enemy."

The two of them headed down to the place that Kate had been raving about and settled in, though even there, a few of the other patrons seemed to give them a wide berth, and from across the room, one man in particular was watching the two of them openly.

"I think we have an off-duty officer," K whispered after a moment.

"Friendly or…?" Kate asked around a bite of burger.

"To be determined," K replied. She turned his way and gave him a sly kind of smile. "Wait and see, I guess." She kept half an eye on him and kept her conversation with Kate going, though the second he shifted the way he was sitting, K made sure to give him another smile and tipped her head to invite him over. "I hate waiting," she whispered to Kate.

"I never would have guessed," Kate said dryly as the man made his way over and sat down at their booth.

"So, is this a peaceful mission, officer?" K asked, her chin in her hand.

The man looked surprised for a moment before he shook his head. "What gave me away?"

"So, so much," she replied. "But the gun oil in this city … you have to be official in some capacity. You don't strike me as a criminal."

"I guess I should be grateful for that part of the assessment," the man said with a small smirk. "Officer Mike Jung," he said, offering K his hand first, since she had been the one to identify him.

She kept the smile up as she gingerly took his hand. "I'm K; this is my lovely friend Kate."

"Yes, I do actually keep up with the news," Mike said.

"It's rude to assume as much," K replied, though she kept his attention with a smirk.

"So, what brought you our way?" Kate asked, taking a sip of her milkshake from the straw. "Star power?"

"Actually," Mike said, turning Kate's way with a slightly tighter smile. "That book of yours — the one you're making into a movie — it's incomplete. Your source can't have been working with the MRD long enough."

"No, he didn't like it there," Kate pointed out.

"But you have," K finished. "We're not going to have trouble, are we, Mike?"

Mike paused and looked down at his hands. "No. I left the MRD just a few weeks ago."

"But you still carry your piece," K pointed out, glancing down to his hip where the gun was hidden.

"Joined the police force instead," Mike said. "That ... and when you used to be MRD and your kid turns out to be a mutant, you carry a piece. You have to."

"That is a conundrum," K agreed. "What are you doing about it?"

"He lives with his mom now," Mike said. "And ... well ... if you're looking for a more recent look into the MRD…"

K glanced over to Kate and put the smile back on. "Did you want to join us? Or do you want to talk in a more private setting?"

"I just wanted to gauge your interest — if you even wanted a second opinion," Mike said slowly, frowning around the room. "But I can come back… go to the publishing building or something."

"Back entrance?" K said, turning to Kate.

"Oh, definitely," Kate agreed, turning to Mike with a professional smile. "We'd love to hear your story. We're still in early production, so the writers will all be there to run with anything you can give us."

"Go to the back of the publishing building; give it a couple hours," K told him. "I'll get you inside."

Mike nodded. "I'll meet you there," he agreed, getting to his feet to leave the restaurant.

Kate watched and waited until he was gone before she turned to K with a little laugh. "I love it when stuff like that lands in my lap. Is he lying? Tell me he's not, because that would be _great_."

"No, he's not lying," K told her. "But for as nervous as he was, it might not be the entire story either." She glanced over to where the guy had left. "I'll check him for a wire. Take his weapons and all that."

"Good idea," Kate agreed. She shook her head as she thought about it. "I mean, it's not like we've had a real great history with MRD family members — remember Gabriella?"

"Yeah, I remember. I have all my paranoia on ten; don't worry," K swore. "The flirting puts them at ease. Usually."

"Alright then." Kate shook her head. "Always a pleasure to watch you work, my friend. Shall we go back to the red ink and scheduling?"

"I see no reason not to," K replied. "Bombs to sniff and whatnot."

The two of them were almost back to the Bishop Publishing building when the warm smell from the donut shop nearby caught both of their attention.

"Oooh, that … needs to be addressed," K said, slowing to a stop, her eyes closed.

"Agreed. So, so much," Kate said, already turning toward the shop.

"Blueber-ry," K sang out.

"I'm not even gonna fight you on that, because the blueberry cake is the best," Kate said, grinning widely.

"It really kinda is, you giant pervert. Right after s'mores."

Kate rolled her eyes and elbowed K. "I'm buying," she said as they strolled into the shop and the little bell over the door dinged to announce their arrival.

They ordered their donuts easily enough, but Kate's good mood was gone in an instant when the guy behind the counter asked if she and her "little sister" were on the same ticket or separately.

"Same ticket," K said happily. "Right, sis?"

"We're not…" Kate shook her head. "Same ticket, thanks," she told the guy, and when he went off to go get the donuts, she turned to K with a glare. "You … I don't look that much older than you!"

"Okay," K said, grinning wider. "Whatever you say, sis."

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Kate grumbled.

"Call it a youthful indiscretion."

"You're a hundred years older!"

"Yes. But I _obviously _don't look it." She bumped Kate's shoulder with hers. "You and Dad did such a good job."

"Wait, wait, how did I go from big sister to mom? Don't charge me for the extra years!"

"Okay, okay. I'll wait a few years before I go there." K was smirking in a most obnoxious way. "Logan's going to love this."

"It's _not _funny."

"It so so is," K said. "Can I buy you a coffee, or … is that bad form?"

"Well, seeing as you're my baby sister now, you can't even drive… probably don't have a job to pay for your own coffee…."

"No, but I can probably flirt my way through it," K pointed out. "It's always worked in the past."

"Just ... stop," Kate said, shaking her head. "It's not funny."

"But it is fun," K said with a nod. "Besides, so far, my flirting today has gotten you an interviewee. What's a cup of coffee?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Seriously. I can only take so much, lil sis. What if I suddenly get all defensive over your bad decisions?"

"I'm sure Logan won't want to listen to you. Especially when you're calling him names like that," K laughed. "But you can try!"

Kate just chuckled at that and snagged the bag of donuts from the guy behind the counter, though before the two of them could leave the shop, it was practically invaded with obviously armed bodyguards everywhere and a familiar, huge form at the door.

K stepped in front of Kate and took a defensive stance, ready to throw down at the first stupid movement from one of those losers. "Comm's on my hip, big sis."

"Miss Bishop, I'm surprised to see you out on these dangerous streets without more substantial protection," Fisk said with as warm a tone as he was capable of.

"I know how much you hate supporting my company, so you can be forgiven for not reading my books and knowing just how wrong you are in your assessment of my bodyguard," Kate replied coolly.

"He's after your donuts, Kate," K whispered. "Completely unacceptable."

Kate shot K a dry look. "Right."

K couldn't help but snicker at herself. "We were just leaving, thanks," K called out to him. "But you're going to have to move — unless you want me to go through you. I'm fine with that too."

"You both misunderstand," Fisk said, his body language and scent reading not quite as non-threatening — because that was never the case — but he wasn't lying either. "I want to offer you more protection than one lone mutant can provide."

"That's a thoughtful offer, but I doubt I'd like the price tag," Kate said, already shaking her head.

"You're playing in dangerous waters, Miss Bishop," Fisk said. "And I can't afford for your company to fall into the wrong hands should you meet an unfortunate, early end. Make no mistake. This is all about business."

"Ah." Kate nodded her understanding. "You'd rather I was running things than my filthy mutant husband. You've read my will. I'm kind of touched."

"What's the worst that could happen if Kurt was in charge?" K asked. "An actual book for the school on 'fighting without fighting'?"

"No, no, he'd only publish pirate stories."

"How to Swashbuckle: A Dummy's Guide."

Kate snorted out a little laugh and then turned Fisk's way again. "Why do you still care? The Board was dissolved years ago, I thought."

Fisk looked between the two of them for a moment, holding his breath slightly. "That's not why I'm here."

K stood up straighter and took a few steps closer to Fisk to hand him a business card. "So. How about: if you hear something fishy, text."

"See something, say something, all that," Kate agreed.

"Everyone is happy this way. You can feel like you're 'protecting' her _and _your interests … and we don't have to look at you or your stupid bodyguards," K said, still holding the business card under his nose.

Fisk continued to frown at K, but it was his assistant, Wesley, who finally stepped in to pluck the card out of her hand. "We already have the number," he said smoothly, putting the card in his pocket.

"Really?" K said, turning her focus to him for a moment. "Because obviously, none of you know how to operate a telephone if that's the case. Does she need to write a book about that for you? Or maybe one on how it's entirely inappropriate to corner women to speak to them."

"I think you'll find it's much easier to conduct business in person than impersonally on the phone," Wesley said without missing a beat. "Don't you feel the same? You can read people more easily."

"Oh yes, but only when they've made a proper appointment — not an ambush. Very unprofessional."

"This," Wesley said, gesturing at the bodyguards, "is exactly the protection we're offering. Effective, isn't it?"

"It's only by professional courtesy that your men aren't already dead — including the four you have staged outside," K replied with a growl.

Wesley narrowed his eyes at her before Fisk simply nodded. "Let's hope your security is adequate enough that we do not need to contact you, Miss Bishop," he said before he simply turned and left with his bodyguards.

Kate waited until K gave her a little nod that meant Fisk's men were all gone before she put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I think that's the nicest he's ever been to me."

"He's still hiding something," K replied. "Kinda want to grab Logan and go visit _him _when he's not asking for it."

"How about we only piss off a few hundred people at a time?" Kate asked.

K let out a sigh of longsuffering. "But, sis, I already did that before lunch."

"Can you not call me that, maybe?"

"Kurt doesn't care when I call him _Dad_," K pointed out. "And … I did not start this. Not really."

"That's what makes it _worse_," Kate said, shaking her head.

"Alright, just this once, but if it happens again … no promises."

"If it happens again, you have my permission to stab the guy. He won't even die; you'll get stuck."

"Why would I stab a guy for pointing out that I'm cute? And young looking?"

"I meant Fisk ... I'm still… sorry. I'm distracted. He was nice to me. It's weirding me out…"

"Don't let him get to you," K advised before she pulled her wallet out and slipped the guy behind the counter a fifty. "Sorry for the trouble," she told him.

The guy just looked at her wide-eyed for a moment before he nodded. "Thanks," he said quietly as the two women headed out.


	17. Trouble: Teeny Elf And Howlett Edition

**A/N - Hey JD! So glad you like Kate and K - we happen to think they're a great match for buddies, too! As far as Kingpin goes ... just because you don't see the backup doesn't mean they're not there. I think if it had been a more private setting, you're absolutely right, Bullseye would have been front and center, but ... he's approaching her as a businesswoman, not a superhero, though take into account he KNOWS the heroes aren't going to start the fight. **

* * *

**Chapter 17: Trouble: Teeny Elf And Howlett Edition**

* * *

All of the kids going into the elementary school were excited to start their day. As a matter of simplicity, Scott would be the one to take most of the kids in, and Logan would pick them up. It was a pretty good trade-off, considering how the class schedules were lined up at Xaviers.

But Scott was sure to take plenty of pictures — especially when _his _kids were all so adorable on their first day of school, and he knew the other parents would be just as tickled with those pictures. Krissy was by far the most excited, even though she had insisted for ages that she didn't want to go to school; the idea of something new was clearly too much for her, and she was giggling madly the whole time with excitement.

Elin wasn't exactly excited, but she wasn't going to have a fit over it either, even if she thought that Krissy was being extra silly. Instead, she straightened the ribbon on her pigtails and sank into her seat in the car, already staring out the window with a little frown.

"It's okay," Charlie assured her friend. "I was nervous about my first day too."

"I'm not nervous," Elin said before she turned her way. "I just don't know what's so exciting about it."

"You get to meet new people," Chance explained. "And have fun!"

Elin frowned a little deeper. "I don't think I like new people."

"How you gonna know if you don't try?" Chance asked. "I made lots of friends my first year, and _Charlie _still has her _boyfriend _in our class, so you can hang out with me if you want while they're being silly."

Elin let out a little sigh and leaned on the window sill — still a little too short to rest her head on the window. "Okay."

"You can hang out with _me_, Ellie," Krissy promised. "Cause we're in the same class and I'm not a _boy_."

"Okay," Elin said, though it was clear to Scott that this was about as uncertain as he'd ever seen the little girl.

Krissy reached over to hold her friend's hand. "Don't worry. I won't let nobody bother you because you're my bestest friend in the whole world."

Elin turned and gave her a hug. "I'm not _worried, _either. No one will bother us."

With that decided, it seemed the kids were well and truly ready to go to school, and the twins led the charge inside, totally confident about first grade — while Krissy had a tight hold of Elin's hand as they headed for Kindergarten. Scott could tell the little Wagner had turned suddenly nervous at actually _arriving _at the school, but since she had promised to go with Elin, she was putting her best brave foot forward.

"Let's go find your classroom," Scott said to the pair of girls, and Krissy beamed up at him, looking relieved as she nodded and followed him inside.

Chance and Charlie knew exactly where to go, and once Charlie saw Julian and ran over for a hug, they were set, not even looking back Scott's way. Scott paused, frowned, shook his head, and then turned his attention to the little girls.

Krissy was turning progressively more shy the closer they got to the Kindergarten classroom. But when she saw that a couple of the kids were already playing with building blocks in the classroom, she perked up and rushed inside. But Elin paused, and Scott crouched down to her eye level. "You alright?" he asked.

"I don't like it." Elin was frowning hard, taking in the windows across the room and not at all impressed with the kids inside.

"Yeah, I know," he said, nodding. "Do you think you could try it out for a while? Might get used to the kids and the teacher after a little bit."

She turned to him with a very dry look. "I have to. But I won't like it."

"You'll just have to go to my school when you get older. Much better, right?" he asked with a crooked sort of smile.

She smirked the tiniest bit at the corner of her mouth. "We'll see."

He chuckled. "Come on, Elin. You live at my school! It's pretty good, right?"

But she knew she was getting to him, if nothing else because of the smile. "Maybe."

"What do you think we need?" he asked, still grinning at her.

She raised one eyebrow and leaned closer. "Less. People."

He laughed out loud at that and pulled her into a hug. "Working on it."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and let out a breath. "Don't forget us."

"How could I do that?" he asked.

"It happens a _lot_."

He was still hugging her, so he was able to hide his frown. "Not to girls like _you_," he said, hugging her tighter for a moment before he straightened up to look her in the eye. "Besides, your dad would kill me if I was even a little bit late."

She shook her head at him. "You're silly."

"Yeah, maybe, but I'm not lying to you," Scott told her. "I'll never lie to you, alright?"

"Alright," she agreed with a nod before she looked over her shoulder at Krissy. "I'll stay with Krissy."

"I bet she'd like that," Scott agreed, watching the little purple elfling playing by herself and blissfully unaware that the other kids had moved elsewhere.

Elin leaned closer again. "Don't worry," she whispered. "No one will bother her."

He leaned closer to match her. "I'm not worried," he said. "You two are unstoppable together." He hugged her one last time and then kissed her forehead. "Your dad'll be back in a little while to get you, and then you can tell me all about your day. Would you please?"

"Okay, but Krissy will tell it better."

"Yeah, but I like hearing it from you," he whispered with a little smirk.

Elin nodded and turned away finally, though as she made her way over to Krissy, it was hard for Scott to miss that she was blankly looking at the other kids all the way over, almost daring them to do something as she sat down with Krissy and started to play with her.

Krissy grinned up at her friend. "Do you want to build a castle with me?" she asked. "Nobody's playing blocks, so I want to make a _big _castle if I don't have to share."

"Okay," she agreed, simply getting into the building with her. It wasn't too long, though, before a couple of other kids made their way cautiously over — and sat by Elin.

"I'm Austin," one of the little boys said, clearly the bravest of the group, as he approached the girls and waved with one hand.

Elin looked him over as Krissy cheerfully introduced herself and Elin. "You can play with us if you want. There's _lots _of bricks and blocks," Krissy promised, even sliding a few blocks over his way to make the point.

Austin nodded and sat down with a few blocks, building his own creation separate from the girls as a couple of his friends joined him in putting together a big wall.

Krissy was perfectly content building her castle with Elin, though Elin was carefully watching everything as it happened, not trusting the other kids as they moved from playtime to snack time and one of Austin's friends was picked by the teacher to pass out the graham crackers.

And that was where the issues started.

"Ummm." Krissy shifted in her seat as she watched the little boy go past. "You forgotted me." But the little boy kept right on going as if he couldn't hear her, leaving Krissy frowning and wide-eyed.

Elin narrowed her eyes and passed Krissy her graham crackers. "I don't want any."

"How come?" Krissy asked, still wide-eyed.

Elin smirked. "No marshmallows."

"Ooooh. That makes sense," Krissy agreed, munching down on the graham crackers happily until the teacher saw the extra graham crackers and did a quick visual count.

"Did anyone not get any?" the teacher asked.

"Elin says she didn't want any 'cause there's no marshmallows, so she gaved me hers," Krissy reported happily. "Do you maybe have goldfish? She likes those."

"I'm okay," Elin said, her arms folded in front of her.

The teacher looked between the two girls for a moment, frowned, but didn't have a reason to be further suspicious, so the day resumed as Krissy offered Elin the last piece of her graham cracker.

"Are you sure you don't want some? Everybody's hungry."

"I'm sure," Elin replied, glaring at the boy across the way. "I don't want any."

"Okay."

* * *

Chance and Charlie, meanwhile, were enjoying their new first grade class. Not all their friends from Kindergarten had come with them, so with Charlie hanging out with Julian, Chance was more or less on his own, deciding to let his sister be with her _boyfriend _the whole time.

Chance found some crayons and was tracing over the letters in his name on the seat cards that the teacher had on everybody's desks to show where everyone was sitting. He was totally involved in what he was doing until someone stole his blue crayon, and he looked up to see that another kid — a little dark-haired girl — was coloring too.

"He-ey," he said. "You gotta _ask_."

The little girl looked up with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, really," he said.

"Are they _your _crayons?"

He blinked at her for a moment, caught off-guard by the question. "No…" he admitted.

"Okay." She went back to coloring around her name — Jamie — with a little smirk, stealing his purple crayon to do the outline.

"Yeah, but you gotta _ask_ if someone's already using them," Chance tried to explain.

"But I'm already using them."

"But…" Chance let out a sigh and shook his head. "Okay, you just gotta _ask _next time, okay? I don't mind sharing."

"Okay," she said, grinning up at him. "I'm Jamie."

"I'm Chance."

"I know. I saw your name tag," she said, going back to her coloring.

"I saw yours too."

Jamie nodded, still coloring happily. She put the blue aside and reached over to steal the green next. "You have a sister, right? In the red like you?"

Chance nodded. "Yeah, that's Charlie."

"She doesn't look like you."

"Yeah she does," Chance argued, frowning.

"No, her hair is curly."

"Mine is just short," Chance said, frowning harder.

"If you say so."

Chance crossed his arms over his chest before he reached over and grabbed his blue and purple crayons back. "My sister is really pretty."

"You didn't ask to share," Jamie said, ignoring him and frowning at the crayons. "I wasn't done with the blue, and _you _said you gotta _ask._"

"I was sharing with _you_."

"So now you are un-sharing?"

"No!"

"Yes, you are!" Jamie pointed the green crayon at him.

Chance threw his hands up in the air. "You don't make any sense!"

But Jamie just shook her head. "Nu-uh. You said you would share with me, and now you won't. _You _don't make any sense."

Chance glared at her and then got up from his seat, stalking away with his little hands in fists and looking very much like his father, with his jaw tightly clenched and a serious glare on.

"What happened?" Charlie asked when she saw her brother glaring.

"Nothing," he said grumpily, though she looked past him to where he had been. She didn't know what was going on, since the only person who was there was a little girl coloring, but she knew her brother was mad.

"Why don't you play with us?" she offered, and Julian nodded.

"We can play at recess too," Julian offered.

Chance shook his head stubbornly. "That's okay."

"Really," Charlie said, frowning at her brother.

"Really," he insisted. "It's okay; I just got mad."

"How come?"

"It's stupid," Chance grumbled, his arms crossed. "I just had the crayons first."

Charlie looked over to the little girl and narrowed her eyes. "Did she steal them?"

"Not… really."

"What's that mean?"

"I just…" Chance let out a frustrated little noise and shook his head. "Never mind." He shook his head and headed off to find something better to do. Recess couldn't come soon enough.

He was relieved to see that his class had recess at the same time as Elin's and Krissy's, and he made his way over to the girls with an honest grin. "How's Kindergarten?" he asked Elin as Krissy made a beeline for the swings.

"I don't like it here," she said, hugging herself with her shoulders almost up to her ears.

"How come?" he asked, genuinely curious.

She looked over her shoulder and shook her head. "No."

"Oh, come on, El," he said, bumping her shoulder with his. "You can tell _me_."

"I don't wanna talk about it," she said quietly.

He looked over both shoulders and bent his head down so he could whisper. "Do I gotta hit somebody? 'Cause I will."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I can hit someone if I need to."

Chance shrugged. "Is it not a hitting problem? Because I gotta tell you, I _hate _those."

She gave him a tight smile. "You can almost always hit something," she said. "Dad said so."

"Yeah, well, my dad says you shouldn't hit the problem if it just is _annoying _and not _bad_," Chance said, looking incredibly put out by the whole idea.

"My dad says if it's annoying, and you hit it hard enough, it usually stops being so annoying," she giggled.

"I'm not gonna hit a _girl_," Chance said, totally scandalized — and not at all realizing that he'd accidentally moved the conversation to Elin's problems into his own frustration with Jamie.

She raised an eyebrow. "Do _you _need _me _to take care of something for you? Because _I'll _hit a girl."

"_No_," Chance insisted.

She frowned and looked him in the eyes for a moment. "If I can't help you, why should I let you help me?"

Chance rolled his eyes. "I just don't want you to hit a girl for me is all. She's _annoying_, not _evil_, and your dad said not to use karate on the stupid kids at school."

She shrugged. "Who said I'd use karate?"

"It would look really cool, though."

She nodded her agreement to that and turned away, looking for Krissy with a worried expression on her face, since she hadn't heard Krissy giggling like usual. When she spotted her, she was in a corner, behind a big wooden swing set, with the mean boys from class picking on her. Elin didn't say a word as she headed over toward Krissy, her hands balled up into fists, ready to help her friend. "Hey!" she called out when she got close enough. "Leave her alone — or else."

"Or else _what_?" one of the boys sneered as he pulled on Krissy's braid and the ribbon came out.

Elin took a few steps closer and poked him in the center of the chest hard enough to make him take a step back. "Or else I'll bust out all your teeth."

"You're just a _girl_," another of the boys called out.

Elin didn't give him a chance after that and spun toward the boy that said it, cracking him in the mouth hard enough to knock out two teeth and split both his top and bottom lip. She glared over at the boys that weren't crying yet, just staring at her in shock. "Apologize."

"You broke my mouth!"

"I warned you," Elin shot back, not looking the least bit apologetic herself. "That's what you get for picking on _just a girl_."

"I'm gonna tell a teacher," one of the boys promised.

"Go ahead," she called back. "Let 'em know a _girl _kicked your butt."

The boys were staring at Elin, totally in shock, before they decided it was safest to scatter and leave Elin glaring after them as Chance found Krissy's ribbon and tried to get the dirt off of it as much as he could. He grinned up at Elin as he rubbed the ribbon on his shirt. "You're scary," he said, in a tone of pure admiration.

She blew out a sigh. "No I'm not."

"You are a little bit to bad guys," Krissy said, sniffling a little as she gratefully took her ribbon back from Chance. "Thanks."

"How come they were picking on you, anyway? Just 'cause you're a girl?" Chance asked.

Krissy's lip trembled, and she shook her head quietly. "No," she said.

"Then what was it?" he asked, looking genuinely confused.

Krissy shook her head and then burst into tears, her knees up to her face as she was more or less unintelligible except for a few words like "ugly" that Chance just didn't believe.

Elin wrapped her up in a hug and snuggled up right there. "It's okay. He's uglier than he was before now."

"Besides, you're not ugly," Chance agreed fervently. "He must need glasses."

"They were making fun of my fur," Krissy sniffled.

"What's wrong with your fur?" Elin asked, frowning and not at all liking what had happened when her back was turned.

"They said I look like a .. .a… a ugly purple monkey."

Elin let out a little noise of disbelief. "Well. that one is going to look like a purple jack o' lantern."

"And Elin can totally make a second purple jack o' lantern if you ask her to," Chance agreed. "Besides, _we _like your fur. It's really pretty!"

Elin nodded. "I'll make all of them match if they want to be jerks."

Krissy laughed a little bit and hid her face in Elin's shoulder as she muttered out a little '_danke_' and then started to wipe at the fur on her cheeks.

"_Bitte_," Elin replied just as softly.

Of course, the teachers hadn't missed the little boy with the split lip and missing teeth, so the little moment with the kids from Xavier's was interrupted when they saw one of the teachers coming over — with Charlie rushing after her from behind with a look that clearly said she thought she was going to have to bail her brother out of trouble again.

As soon as the little ones saw the teacher coming, Elin got to her feet and stuck her nose up in the air a little bit, standing in front of Krissy.

"Chance," said Mrs. King, sounding both exasperated and horrified. "What did you do to those boys?"

"He didn't do anything," Elin said with a little glare. "I did. And they deserved it."

Mrs. King turned toward Elin, obviously surprised. "_You _hit that boy?"

"Yep," she said with a nod. "And I'll do it again if he keeps acting like a jerk to my friend."

"They were ganging up on Krissy," Chance piped up helpfully, one hand on one of Krissy's shoulder. "They were being mean behind the playground so _you _wouldn't _see_."

"And then they said I couldn't do anything because I was _just _a girl," Elin added. "So ... " She shrugged, letting it fall.

Mrs. King looked between the kids and then suddenly looked very tired. "You can't just hit boys, even if they're being mean. You should find a teacher."

"Well they can't just push a girl around either," Elin shot back, her hands on her hips. "They aren't supposed to _touch _anyone like that."

"No, they're not," Mrs. King agreed. "But you can tell me, and I will make sure they get in trouble, alright?"

"They were _hurting _her," Elin replied, a blush rising up in her cheeks for as angry as she was.

Mrs. King glanced toward the still-sniffling Krissy and then let out a sigh. "I'm sorry I didn't see that," she said gently.

"Because they pushed her over where no one could see!" Elin said.

"They definitely shouldn't be doing that," Mrs. King agreed. "Do you think you could tell me which boys were there? I only know about the one you hit, and I want to talk to all of them."

Elin frowned, and it was obvious that she didn't want to be a tattle tale.

"I can show you," Chance offered with a determined little nod. "I didn't hit anybody, but I saw everybody."

"He helped me get my ribbon back," Krissy agreed softly.

Mrs. King sighed as she offered Chance her hand. "Will you show me please?"

Chance nodded and all but dragged her hand for as ready as he was to head off and see the looks on the little boys' faces when they got in trouble for being _stupid_.


	18. It's Not Easy Being Purple

**Chapter 18: It's Not Easy Being Purple**

* * *

Logan had no idea what he was walking into when he went to get the little ones from their first day at school. All he knew was that Annie had mentioned that the teacher would need to talk to someone — whoever it was — but she didn't say more than that, and she was smirking as she told him.

He ignored the looks from some of the other adults as he made his way down, though he did frown as he passed up a little boy with a purple mark and a fat lip. All four of the kids were waiting in the principal's office for him, which should have been the first warning.

On seeing her dad, Elin got up and rushed over for a quick hug and a whispered out 'I don't like this place' that was quiet enough just for him to catch, though he was sure to reply with a quiet 'me either.'

"So what do you need?" Logan asked as he turned toward the teachers and the principal waiting.

"I just wanted to let you know what happened today at recess," the principal said.

Logan raised an eyebrow and tipped his head toward the hallway. "Kid with the busted lip?"

The principal nodded. "He and a few boys were pushing Kristina around," he explained.

"Pushing or harassing?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Mrs. King said with a small smile, starting to realize that, yes, everyone at the school was like this.

"And?" Logan said, waiting for whatever it was the guy had to say, his gaze locked on the guy and not blinking at all.

"And your daughter took the matter into her own hands," the principal explained.

Logan rested a hand on top of Elin's head but didn't stop staring at the principal. "Good job, punkin'."

The principal frowned for a moment and then cleared his throat. "Now, the boys have already gotten in trouble for what they were doing, but as we told Mr. Summers last year: we want the teachers to handle things like this so it doesn't turn into a fight and our students don't get hurt."

"Then I guess you should make sure that the boys around here know to keep their hands to themselves. Because there is no way in hell I'm going to tell these girls not to break something if someone can't do that much." Logan was leaving no room for argument in the matter.

"Krissy and Elin will be transferred to my class," Mrs. King said with a little nod. "I can promise you I'll keep an eye on them."

Logan turned her way and nodded once. "Seems to me they aren't the ones to watch."

"I just mean I'll do my very best to make sure the girls don't feel like they _have _to hit someone," Mrs. King clarified. "Chance helped to point out the troublemakers to me, and they've all been suspended."

"And Elin?" he asked.

"Elin gets a warning," the principal said. "Next time, find a teacher," he added Elin's way.

Elin just stared back at him, unwilling to answer one way or another.

The principal sighed. "Alright. I'll see you all tomorrow for school."

"Yes, you will," Logan said as he offered Krissy his hand. The little group barely got into the hallway before Logan couldn't help himself. "Sounds like you guys need some ice cream."

"Yes please!" Krissy beamed up at him as Chance let out a whoop.

"Charlie, you pick the place," Logan told her.

Charlie looked up at Logan a little wide-eyed but then broke into a grin. "Can we eat at the place with the really big sprinkles?"

"You got it, kiddo," Logan agreed, smirking wider when he heard the Kindergarten teacher laughing behind them.

* * *

By the time Logan got back to the mansion with all of the older kids, all four had sticky fingers from their ice cream, and Charlie had sprinkles on her nose that Chance was trying to direct her through rubbing off and then laughing when she would rub the wrong part of her nose and miss the sprinkles entirely.

Annie grinned at the little group as soon as they came in and started to direct them toward the nearest bathroom to wash their hands.

"They had a rough day," Logan said as he took a seat in the kitchen.

"Oh, really?" Annie asked, failing at not looking interested.

"Yeah, you know all about it, though," Logan pointed out.

Annie smirked. "Well, I got the 'there was fighting' call. I was just surprised it wasn't _mine_ this time."

"I'll let 'em tell their own story," Logan told her with a little smirk.

"Elin kicked their butts!" Chance called out happily.

"End of story," Logan said.

Annie laughed lightly and leaned toward Logan. "Are we raising delinquents?" she teased. "Should I be worried?"

But Logan was shaking his head. "No, not at all. Some boys were working over Krissy, and Elin wasn't havin' it."

Annie dropped her teasing smile in favor of a little glare. "Do I need to go back down there and straighten things out?" she asked, entirely serious.

"Nope," Logan replied. "I got it covered."

"We got a new teacher," Krissy told Annie as she tugged on Logan's arm to get him to pick her up and get a snuggle. "Charlie says she's nice and they had her when they were little like me."

"She seemed alright," Logan said with a nod. "Principal was nervous as hell."

"Well, I may have read him his rights last time," Annie admitted, not looking the least bit apologetic about it.

"Then you think he would have learned," Logan said as Krissy snuggled in. "This dustup was a few boys that thought they could lay a hand on our little elfling."

Annie let out a scoffing noise. "_Well,_" she said in one big breath that seemed to convey all at once what she thought of that kind of behavior.

"Elin broke one kid's teeth out," Logan added. "Split both lips and left a perfect little purple fist mark. So one of 'em learned anyhow." He shook his head. "Pickin' on girls."

Annie nodded to herself and then made her way over to where Elin had just finished washing her hands to crouch down and give the little girl a kiss on the forehead. "You know, if your father hadn't beat me to it, I'd have suggested something sweet. Maybe cookies?"

"We got lots of snuggles too," Elin said, nodding. "And the teacher that took me and Krissy inside asked if I hurt myself hitting that boy? But I told her I _know _how to hit."

Annie smirked at that and pulled Elin into a hug. "You are just so perfect, you know that?"

"That's what dad says too," she whispered back to her.

"Then it must be true."

"You're both silly," Elin said, shaking her head. "Can you help me with my ponytails, please?"

"Absolutely," Annie promised, rearranging Elin to sit on her knee so she could do just that.

It wasn't long after that when Kurt and Kate came looking for Krissy now that she was back from her first day of school, and Kurt smiled when he saw that she was with Logan as he teleported over and plucked her up into a spinning hug.

"She might be a little bit sticky," Logan warned him.

"I gotted ice cream," Krissy informed Kurt, who laughed.

"Oh, really?" he asked, grinning over at Logan. "Just couldn't say no to spoiling them, could you?" he teased.

Krissy giggled and shook her head. "Nu-uh," she said. "Logan gaved us ice cream 'cause Elin beat up the mean boys on the playground, so she gets ice cream — and we do too!"

"Oh really?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow Logan's way.

Logan just shrugged as if it was common knowledge that fights equalled out to an ice cream run.

Kate laughed as she sat down next to Annie and Elin while Annie finished redoing Elin's ponytails. "That's right. Show 'em how it's done, Elin," Kate said with a wide grin.

"They were chicken," Chance sang out. "She only hit one of them, and they all ran away."

"I was gonna get all of 'em," Elin said with a nod. "But they didn't want to tell the teacher that a girl beat them up."

"They must not know many girls," Kate whispered conspiratorially. "Or they'd know we're dangerous."

Elin smiled her way and nodded her head before she slid over to sit between the two women.

"Ellie knocked out this boy's teeth 'cause he said she couldn't do anything 'cause she was a girl," Krissy explained, then paused. "I think she was gonna hit the one who took my ribbon, but she changed her mind because that one was _asking for it_."

"They were being mean," Chance said with a nod. "It was awesome, though."

"Well, it does sound like they were asking for it," Kurt said slowly.

"They were _not_ nice," Chance said, climbing up to sit on the stool nearest Logan. "They pushed her around to where none of the teachers could see, and they were just being _mean._ They pulled out her ribbon, and called her mean things, and said bad stuff, and then El told them to stop." He turned toward Logan. "She even warned them she was gonna knock out their teeth if they didn't, but they didn't wanna listen — and one of 'em said she couldn't do anything because she was a girl, and she _creamed him." _Chance said, not noticing that his father and K had come in from a sim they'd been running. "But _then_ they tried to scare her? And said they were gonna tell, but she … she told them to _go ahead and tell 'em a girl kicked their butts._" He grinned widely. "It was awesome. And a little scary. But mostly awesome."

Logan chuckled and ruffled Chance's hair, doing his best not to laugh outright at the kid.

But Scott had stopped to listen to the story and then shook his head, looking a little distressed, even if he was trying not to show it to Chance. "Fighting again?"

"Nu-uh, I didn't _have _to," Chance said, spinning to grin at his dad. "It's cause Elin's too good at giving boys what-for, so she doesn't _need _help."

Scott shook his head at that. "That school is going to think all of our kids are trouble," he muttered.

"They are," Kate said, pulling Elin over to kiss her cheek and hug her tight.

"I wasn't _trying to fight_, Uncle Scott," Elin said, almost rolling her eyes. "But they were _asking for it._"

"Yeah, Uncle Scott," Kate said, grinning over the top of Elin's head, only grinning wider when Scott gave her a dry look.

"They really were being mean," Charlie agreed reasonably, and Scott finally just shook his head and sat down by Annie and the girls.

"I'm sure they were," Scott said.

Elin made her way over to Scott and wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug. "Boys are _not _supposed to push girls around. Ever. And they were pushing. A lot."

Scott smirked as he pulled her into a hug and nodded. "You're absolutely right. Boys shouldn't push girls."

"My hero," Kate said fondly as she reached over to tweak Elin's nose.

But while the kids were all teasing and playing, Kurt still had Krissy in a good snuggle — and after hearing Chance's retelling of what had happened, he wanted to know a little more and make sure his little girl was alright. So, a moment later, he had teleported off with Krissy to the roof, and she grinned when she saw where they were, squirming to be let down so she could run to the side and look out over the edge, giggling at the height as she waved at a couple of the students down below.

"Did the ice cream help, _Prinzessin_?" Kurt asked as he sat down next to her.

She nodded. "I like ice cream."

Kurt reached over to snag her into a hug and tickled her stomach to get a giggle out of her. "Do you want to go back to school tomorrow?" he asked after a moment as she got her breath back from the laughing fit.

Krissy scrunched up her whole face as she thought about it, and Kurt already knew the answer from the way her tail was drooping, though he waited for her all the same. "Well…" She hedged. "We _did _get a new teacher, so we won't be in the same class as the mean boys anymore."

"Do you think that will help?"

Krissy shrugged. "I dunno," she said, then looked up at Kurt and saw him frowning. "It's okay, though, 'cause I have Ellie."

Kurt drew Krissy over and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sure you will make friends soon enough," he said.

She scrunched up her nose, thinking hard, and then shook her head. "No, I don't think so," she said. "Nobody wants to be friends with me except my family."

Kurt snuggled the little elfling so that she was under his chin. "You shouldn't let what anybody else says get to you, _Schatzi_," he told her.

"Nuh-uh," Krissy said. "Nobody wants to be friends with me because I have fuzzy fur and pointy ears — and I have a _tail _and nobody else has a tail and nobody else is purple!"

Kurt hugged her tight for a moment and then let out a breath. "I thought the same thing when I was little," he said gently. "But I found lots of wonderful friends like Logan and Storm."

Krissy sniffled a little. "I don't wanna go to school."

"You were so excited to go this morning," Kurt said.

"Well, I changed my mind."

"What about your new teacher?"

Krissy frowned as she thought about it. "She seems okay."

Kurt nodded, fighting back the urge to tell her that _he _hadn't gone to school. "Well," he said at last. "If you still feel this way with your new teacher…"

"Then I don't have to go?" Krissy asked hopefully.

Kurt kissed the top of her head. "Then we will figure something out. But you should try, _liebling_," he said. "You may make some wonderful friends." He smiled. "I met my best friend at this school, after all. School isn't _so _bad."

"I guess," she said.

"And if you hate it, we will go for chocolates in Germany, _ja_?" Kurt offered with a little smile.

"Oooh, yes please!" Krissy said, perking up immediately.

"Then that's what we will do," Kurt promised.

* * *

After the semi-disastrous first day of school for the kids, Scott was a little hesitant to leave for a few days, but… he _had _promised Mac that he would come up and see the new school in Canada was shaping up. It was their first week as well, and it would be good for a show of solidarity, especially since Mac, for all his faults, had done right by Charles Xavier by giving him the credit for the original idea of a safe haven for kids to learn how to become heroes and to control their powers.

So, Annie had promised that she'd tell Scott if there were any complications with the school — or any more fights — and Scott had packed up to go at least make an appearance.

When he arrived, he had to admit that the school at least _looked _impressive. The campus had plenty of space, and the white and red buildings were pristine — not that Scott expected that to last long in a school filled with kids trying to learn how to control themselves.

But once he'd touched down, Scott had to grin when he saw that Heather and Mac were there to greet him — with a red headed little boy in Heather's arms that had to be their new son. He was around Krissy's age and clearly shy, judging by the way he was tucked into Heather.

"You three look happy together," Scott said with a smile.

"It's been a long time coming," Heather admitted, looking down at Oliver with a warm smile before she looked up at Scott again. "Thank you for coming."

"Hey, anything that helps the next generation," Scott said. "We were just saying ourselves that there are more and more kids that need help. It's nice to know we're not the only ones seeing the need."

"Diplomatic answer if I ever heard one," Mac said, though he was smirking slightly.

"Hey, I'm reserving judgement. We've never seen what a government-funded school would look like," Scott pointed out. "And all things considered…"

"We're just trying to do right by them," Heather said. "And we didn't have a rich professor to fund us," she added, this time in a gentler tone. "But I can promise you, I'll look out for them."

"That much I do believe," Scott said with a smile. "So. What have you got?"

Mac broke into a grin, and in no time at all, Scott found himself on a guided tour. And as much as he hated to admit it, he _was _impressed. It looked like Alpha Flight had really done its homework on everything that they'd need, from training facilities to accommodations for physical mutations and everything in between.

Of course, Scott was secretly pleased to see that it still wasn't _quite _up to the X-Men's standards, but… that was selfish, and he pushed that down.

"So, what do you think?" Mac asked, pausing outside the door to the assembly hall, where Scott had agreed to give a little speech encouraging the students — and showing some unity between the schools.

"I think it's a great start," Scott said honestly. "It looks like you've really done your research."

"Like you said — we've got to do right by the kids," Mac said.

"And that right there?" Scott nodded. "That's what I needed to hear. As long as you've got that, you're on the right path."


	19. The Summerses Go To Japan

**Chapter 19: The Summerses Go To Japan**

* * *

The first week of school had been rough, but ultimately, the kids decided to tough it out. Mrs. King was very nice and didn't let the boys get away with anything — and Chance had made a couple friends in his class and was learning to ignore Jamie stealing his snacks and trying his patience.

So, they stuck it out for weeks, until it was very nearly Thanksgiving Break and all the kids were counting the days — not just because they wanted to be done with school but because there was the promise of holidays.

Chance was particularly excited because he was going to get to go to Japan. Well ... technically, his whole family was coming too, but he was mostly just excited because he had been working on some words like "hello" and "goodbye".

Chance rushed to catch up to Elin in the car rider waiting area and grinned at her. "_Kon-nichiwa_!" he sang out to her. "Are you excited?"

"Yes," she agreed with a little smile. "We're going to see the colors! Dad says we're going to Kyoto, and the geisha are always so _pretty _there!"

"That sounds really, really cool!" He bounced slightly in place, still grinning widely as a little brunette came to stand by the two of them.

"Why are you bouncing?" Jamie asked with her nose scrunched up.

Chance turned to face Jamie and shrugged both shoulders up high. "Just excited for my vacation."

"Oh, are you going somewhere for Thanksgiving?"

"For my uncle's birthday," Chance said with a little shrug again.

"Where are you going?" Jamie asked, sounding totally interested.

"Japan," he said, drawing himself up proudly.

Her eyes widened, and her lips parted in a little 'o'. "Really?"

He beamed delightedly. "Yep! I even know how to say "hi" and "bye" and stuff."

"I've never heard you say stuff like that," she sniffed.

"Well, you don't _know _that stuff."

"What if I did and you just never asked?" she asked.

Chance looked taken aback for a moment, blinked, and then bit his lip. "Well, do you?"

"_Anata wa nihongo o hanasemasu ka_?" Elin said in a bright tone.

Jamie turned toward Elin and wrinkled her nose. "What are you talking about? It's not nice to do that."

Elin raised one eyebrow. "I asked if you spoke Japanese. Which you _don't_ or you would have known what I said_._"

"I never said I did," Jamie shot back with her hands on her hips. "I just want to be _asked_."

"I just did ask. And no one needs to ask if you're a _baka._"

Jamie narrowed her eyes. "Take that back."

Elin turned her way and relaxed. "Make me."

"Take it _back_."

"Whining isn't going to make me do anything," Elin countered. "If you act like a _baka_, I'll treat you like one."

"You're one to talk, _Kindergarten_ girl."

"Way ahead of you," Elin replied. "Obviously."

"I wasn't talking to you anyway," Jamie sniffed, tossing her hair.

"She was just asking if you speak Japanese — like you _said _you wanted to be asked," Chance defended.

Jamie huffed and shook her head. "Why are you talking to Kindergarteners anyway?"

"Maybe because we're smarter," Elin said quietly enough for only Chance to catch and smirk over.

Chance grinned her way and then shrugged at Jamie. "This is my best friend," he said. "She's terrifying, and awesome, and smart, and pretty, and the best at everything."

"That's a glowin' endorsement," Logan said as he walked toward the little ones. "You ready to go, kiddo? Or do you need to finish up here first?"

"No, I wanna go to Japan!" Chance said quickly, beaming up at Logan and spinning around as soon as he heard Logan's voice — though Jamie was already slipping away from the group with narrowed eyes as she recognized Logan.

"That's all he's been talking about for _days_," Charlie told Logan with a tone of exceeding longsuffering.

"Does that mean you don't wanna go?" Logan asked her as Elin closed the distance to take his hand.

"NO." Charlie shook her head quickly. "I still wanna go!"

"Then let's get rollin'. Pretty sure your mom is just waitin' for you to show up," Logan told her while Krissy took his other hand.

"We're gonna go to space with Uncle Noh while you guys are in Japan," Krissy informed Logan happily.

"Jubes is still mad we're goin' to Japan without her, isn't she?" Logan asked quietly, turning the little group to head back to where he'd parked.

Krissy giggled. "Maaaaybe," she said, still giggling. "But Sying is excited to go to the moon."

"They'll have some fun," Logan said. "But you'll have more."

"Kaleb is gonna get to walk on the moon," Krissy reported happily. "Uncle Noh says it feels different up there, so me and Kari will help him."

"It does," Logan agreed. "But I think I'll be happier in Japan." he leaned closer to her. "I don't like space too much."

"My mom likes space," Krissy whispered back to him. "She says it's _fun_."

"Your mom is weird," Logan deadpanned, getting a giggle from Charlie.

"Yes she is," Krissy agreed happily. "She says so all the time, and so does Aunt America."

While Krissy was extolling all of the "weird" things that her Aunt America did, though, Charlie was distracted by the weird things other people were doing. They were giving Logan weird looks, and some of the parents were ushering their kids in the other direction. She frowned and stuck her lower lip out as she narrowed her eyes. She didn't like it.

But she didn't have to think about it long before they were all loaded up in the car, and then she was more excited about going to Japan than she was bothered by the looks Logan was getting.

The trip to Japan was underway nearly as quickly as they'd gotten back to the mansion — and everyone involved was ready to _go._ They got there fast, too; with Scott flying, it was no trouble at all, and he was even obviously ready to get to do a little relaxing in Japan.

The kids were excited about everything — from the food to the people and the sights… It was three days before they settled down enough to relax. And then, it turned out to be a good time for the adults to readjust while the kids played on the beach — the same one that they'd played at last time.

Logan wasn't expecting to chat much, and of course, he'd arranged for the two families to share a house while they were travelling — far less hair-raising with so many little ones underfoot. So for the moment, he was sitting on the beach as Elin and James were playing a little further down when Scott came over with Charlie, who had taken a little longer to change into her swimsuit. She rushed off to go join the others, and Scott sat down close to Logan, watching Charlie for a moment before he let out a breath.

"So, Charlie's worried about you," Scott said.

Logan turned his way with a frown. "What the hell for?"

"She says the parents were keeping their distance in the car rider line and the kids were scared of you," Scott said, still watching Charlie.

Logan just shrugged. "Nothin' new then," he said offhandedly.

"She just doesn't want you to get picked on," Scott said, then smirked. "Her words, not mine."

"Yeah, I'm not worried about gettin' picked on," Logan chuckled.

"No, but if even people in Salem Center are getting antsy, maybe we should be taking notice."

"Slim, people have been antsy around me since the last mess with Weapon X. If it's that big a deal, we can always clear out."

"That's definitely _not _where I was going with this," Scott said as he leaned back and settled into a frown. "I just think we should keep an eye on all the more visible members of the team. Charlie is still mad people pick on Krissy; she doesn't want anybody else getting in trouble."

Logan nodded to himself for a moment. "I can drop some bugs. If you want to get a feel for what people are sayin'." He turned toward Scott. "I know it's not your style, but if you want to test the waters, I can't think of a quicker way."

Scott leaned back in the sun for a moment. "I'll think about it."

There was a long pause in their discussion before Logan continued. "I'm not too worried right now," he told him. "But if it gets down to it, K will take off with the little ones. I'll stick with the team."

"I won't let it get as bad as it was five years ago," Scott said seriously. "We've overhauled the school, the security systems have been rebuilt a hundred times over…"

"Slim, you know as well as I do that if that ball gets rollin' too fast, there ain't a thing anyone'll be able to do to stop it until the worst is done."

"We'll ride it out," Scott said. "But I won't let the school be anything less than a haven. For everyone." He let out a breath. "I'm not going to turn anyone away again."

Logan didn't reply to that one, instead locking his jaw and watching the kids through slightly narrowed eyes.

"It's not going to happen, Logan," Scott said.

"No," he finally replied. "Not like before."

"Annie's already said she'll homeschool if we think it's time to pull the kids from public school," Scott said, watching Chloe and Sadie banging their pails together and laughing with Annie and K.

"Not too worried about that part, Scott."

"That's why she worries about it — she doesn't want it to get overlooked," Scott said with a little smirk.

"I mean they're smart. Pick things up as fast as you can show 'em," Logan replied, shaking his head.

"Yeah, those kids are going to outstrip us by the time they're twenty," Scott had to agree.

"Maybe _you_," Logan teased dryly.

"What, you don't think James'll give you a run for your money?"

"I sincerely hope he doesn't run into even a fraction of the trouble I've had," Logan pointed out.

Scott shook his head. "I just meant he's smart as a whip. You know I wouldn't wish a papercut on that kid."

"I know," Logan said, leaning back onto his elbows. "You just always sound so surprised with how smart they are. You know they take after their mother."

"I'm always surprised by how smart _all _of them are," Scott corrected him. "Charlie keeps surprising me; Sying can speak Swedish with K and Thor rapid-fire; Kaleb's a year old and he's already figured out which team member to ask for which favors when he wants something. They're all brilliant. And they're all _so _young."

Logan smirked but didn't look Scott's way. "Did you hear someone mistook K for Kate's little sister? They're not so young; everyone else is just old."

Scott breathed out a laugh. "No, I didn't hear about that."

"She's pretty sensitive about it, but K laughed for about half an hour when she told me."

"We've never been normal. Of course the grandmother gets mistaken for the little sister; why not?" Scott chuckled.

"Kate did _not _see the humor," Logan laughed. "I'll be honest, though. This point in the game is usually when I'd up and disappear from anyone I knew."

"What's keeping you around this time? The kids?" Scott asked, honestly curious.

"Partly," Logan admitted, nodding his head as he watched their wives playing with the smallest little ones. "Never had anything to lose before. Figured we should be takin' care of everyone too."

"The team can sure use you around," Scott agreed. "_Both_ of you."

"Right. Consistency in training."

Scott gave him a dry look. "Look, I know I run the tactics for the missions, but there are more than just training and battle considerations here."

"Wasn't a shot," Logan said.

"Yeah? Every time this comes up, you seem to think I've got a green and brown camouflage tint to my vision."

Logan shook his head. "Nope. That's just what _I'm _good for. That's all."

"You're not looking hard enough or wide enough. The team's not just about fighting," Scott pointed out.

"No," Logan agreed. "I just make sure they don't get themselves killed. What's wrong with that?"

Scott shook his head. "You're not listening; you're not seeing the bigger picture. When I'm looking at the team as a whole, it's not just the tactical aspect. It's personalities." He paused. "Don't laugh."

Logan held both hands out with his fingers spread wide, sure not to react to him.

"I'm just saying: when I'm looking at who I want in Westchester and not Chicago or LA, it's not pure tactics," Scott said.

"Not judgin'."

Scott smirked and glanced sideways at Logan. "No, but you're not listening. If it was just about keeping the team safe…" He let out a breath and waved a hand. "Never mind."

Logan didn't press, honestly not getting what it was that Scott was trying to say. "I have one pit stop to make in Kyoto before we go," Logan said finally. "You guys can stay here on the beach if you're happy with it."

"What's up?" Scott asked, already getting to his feet.

"Just have to pick somethin' up," he said. "Not a big deal."

"It's no problem," Scott said. "I don't like beaches as much as Alex does anyway."

"Then when the kids settle out, we can head off. Not gonna leave the whole crew all keyed up for the girls."

"Good luck at that with Chance," Scott smirked.

But when the kids did finally start to wind down, Logan and Scott picked up the little ones and brought them back to the house tucked into the jungle that Logan had gotten for them. Logan and K had a quiet word, and the two X-Men headed out. Again, it was a singularly unique experience to have Logan direct where the best spot to stash the jet was — since he seemed to know every hidey hole in the country and where was best for any given location.

The maple leaves made the forests look almost as if it was on fire in the afternoon sun, since it had taken the kids most of the morning and a fair bit past noon to wear themselves out, but still, Scott wasn't quite prepared for the quietness that seemed to surround the oldest part of the city.

The architecture was classic, with big posts holding up clay-tiled roofs. Lanterns hung from the eaves, and the cobblestone streets were littered with bright orange and red leaves as the two of them made their way to the edge of the city. They were deep enough and far enough from the touristy section of town that the two of them stuck out like sore thumbs, and there wasn't one sign anymore that held an English translation.

But it didn't seem to matter as Logan led him into a quiet-looking building that had one tiny, knarled-over old man occupying what had to be the counter. Logan had a few quick, quiet words with him, and they went back and forth at length after something was established before Logan turned to Scott finally. "Give me two minutes," Logan told him, though the old man was almost smirking at Scott as Logan disappeared behind the counter with him — and then through a curtained door, leaving Scott alone in the old shop.

The walls were lined with earthenware cups, and as Scott inspected them, he saw that each one had been broken and repaired with what looked like gold, filling the cracks and emphasizing each one. It was exactly the kind of thing, Scott reflected, that Logan would get.

When Logan and the old man returned, Logan waved him over to show him what they'd come for. "Since you're here, I need you to take a look at this, Slim."

Scott nodded and took the few steps over to see what it was Logan had, though he went sort of still when he saw the swords with incredibly familiar markings — just like the ones on the katana Logan had given him when he started the kids on swordwork. "Where…?"

"Don't worry about it," Logan told him. "I know people. They keep their eyes open when I ask them to. But you need to take a good look and make sure it's the right one. The _daisho _won't be complete otherwise."

"Right." Scott nodded once and looked back over the markings, even more in awe this time around, since he'd looked up how old the sword actually was. "Right," he said after a long, long moment of inspection and silence. "Details look the same to me," he said at last when Logan just waited expectantly. "Silk's more worn than the other one."

"It would be," Logan said with a nod. "Little easier to use that one." He pointed to the much smaller blade still on the counter. "Traditionally, you'd give that one to your wife."

"She'll love it," Scott said, finding it a little easier to say as much on Annie's behalf.

Logan nodded and turned to the old man, both of them speaking incredibly low and quiet for a moment before both bowed to the other and the little old man beamed up at both of them and thanked them in a very, very heavily accented bit of English.

The two of them finally left the shop, with Scott carrying both of the old blades in a bit of a daze. The flight back to where their families were was almost completely silent, short of the directions on where they were headed again.

It wasn't until the group was loaded up and halfway over the Pacific again that Logan finally said something directly to one of the Summers' clan — in this case, Annie. "You, Mrs. Summers, got a bunk Japan trip."

"Oh, really?" a very tanned and grinning Annie asked.

"Not one ninja," Logan said, nodding his head. "Cryin' damn shame too."

Annie smirked at that. "I'm sure I'll survive," she said.

"Did you get the souvenirs you wanted?" K asked Annie with a smirk. "Outside of a smashing tan."

"And plenty of pictures," Annie laughed, "of every person Chance said 'hello' and 'good morning' to."

"What about you, Scotty?" K called out. "You've been awfully quiet. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Scott said from the cockpit, and Annie smirked.

"Oh, he gets like this. He did this with the first sword too. Let him ride it out," she whispered conspiratorially to the two ferals.

"No reason to be that … whatever," Logan muttered back to her.

"You've met my husband?" Annie gestured his way.

"Once or twice, yeah," Logan replied.

"He does this," Annie said. "He did it when we first met and he couldn't figure out why I was being nice to him; he's processing."

"So I broke 'im." Logan shook his head. "Not what I was shootin' for."

"He wouldn't have come to Japan with his entire family with you if you'd broken him," Annie laughed. "He just doesn't know how to accept people being nice if he doesn't expect them to be."

K put her chin in the palm of her hand and frowned as she turned entirely Annie's way. "What is that like, I wonder …"

Annie smirked K's way. "I'm sure you have no idea."

"Oh no, none at all," she said with a grin as Logan wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close with a muttered 'shut up'.

Annie laughed and leaned back. "They'll figure it out," she promised K, still smiling to herself as she tipped her head back to settle in for a desperately-needed nap.

Across the aisle, Elin and Chance were tiredly sitting next to each other and sharing a blanket — tanned and worn out. She had her head resting on the back of the seat when, suddenly, Chance sat up straight. "We didn't have any birthday cupcakes."

"I'll make some when we get home if it's that important," Annie said without opening her eyes.

"It is," Chance insisted. "It's really, really important."

"Dad doesn't care about cupcakes," Elin told him, the blanket pulled up to her nose.

"But I do! And it's James' birthday too!" Chance said.

Elin picked her head up and looked to where James was curled up next to K, peacefully sleeping. "That's true," she said. "He might need one when we get back."

"Good. Then birthday cupcakes when we get home," Chance agreed, leaning back again more easily as the adults in the plane traded little looks at his antics.

And, as promised, once they arrived at home, Annie got to work on some cupcakes, making sure to spend the time on the icing that she knew was the kids' favorite part anyway before she gave the first cupcakes out of the oven to her bouncing little boy just _waiting _for them.

Charlie grabbed a couple too, and dutifully made sure that James had one first. "It's _your _birthday," she told the little boy with a twinkle in her eye. "I tried to find four candles, but Mom hid them."

James gave her a little smile and a quiet 'thank you' before he hugged her and made his way over to where his little sister was to share with her, even though she was tired and clearly wanted to go back to sleep. He pressed until Sadie finally tiredly stuck her finger in the icing and took a taste before he kissed her forehead and left her alone to finally get into his cupcake, kicking at the floor as he made his way across the room.

And on the other side of the room, Chance had a couple of cupcakes — one in each hand — as he approached Elin with a huge grin. "Do you want the blue one or the yellow one?" he asked.

"Yellow, please," she said with a little smile. "_Danke._"

"_Bitte!_" he replied happily as he handed her the yellow one.

She headed over to a quiet corner and sat down, her feet under her before she looked up at him. "Wanna sit with me?"

He grinned. "Yes please!" he said, sitting down criss-cross style. Since Elin had made it clear last time there were cupcakes that she hadn't wanted one — or cupcake kisses — he was just content to eat his own blue icing, licking the blue off first before he got to the chocolate underneath. Though even with how meticulous he was about getting through the icing, he still got plenty of it on his nose — and didn't seem to notice it.

"You have a blue nose," Elin pointed out.

Chance picked his head up and grinned, rubbing at his nose and missing the icing. "You have some yellow on your mouth," he pointed out. He rubbed his nose again. "Did I get it?"

She nodded her head. "Mostly. You need a bath though."

"Do I smell bad?" he asked, genuinely wide-eyed.

"No, but my mom always has us take a bath when we get back from a trip."

"Okay," he said with a shrug.

She gave him a little smile before she offered him part of her cupcake; she had only gotten through part of it, and there was still plenty of icing.

"_Arigato_!" he declared happily, taking a bite out of the yellow icing and ending up with a yellow mustache.

"You have a frosting mustache," she giggled, with one hand halfway to her mouth.

"That's silly," he giggled but didn't make a move to get rid of it. "I have brown hair, not yellow."

"Well you have a _yellow _frosting mustache," Elin grinned.

Chance giggled and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "Now you have yellow frosting mustache on your _cheek_."

She fell apart giggling at that. "Mustaches aren't on cheeks, silly."

"Yeah, but _yours _is," he laughed.

She was shaking her head as she reached up to wipe off the frosting — and put it right on his nose.

He grinned outright at her and then scooped up some of the icing from his nose to give a little more _umph _to his mustache before he leaned over and kissed her on the mouth, grinning widely. "There. Now we match," he declared happily.

But that got a fresh round of belly laughs as the two of them giggled away. She had just barely caught her breath before she turned around and gave him a big, wet kiss right back. "Your mustache is still bigger." In a flash, she was on her feet and off like a shot, laughing maniacally the whole way.

Chance was grinning widely, then fell apart in delighted giggles as he actually pumped his fist and ran after Elin, giggling the whole time.

Scott wasn't sure what to do about all that — especially when the two of them came tearing through the room again, with blue added to the yellow. "You've got to be …" He shook his head.

Annie leaned over and pinched his arm. "It's adorable and you know it."

"Shouldn't we be telling them about cooties at this age?" he asked weakly.

"And miss out on all the sweetness?" She laughed and shook her head. "Face it, Mr. Summers. Your kid is a flirt."

"_My _kid?"

She shrugged and laughed. "You're the one having a crisis over elementary school crushes."

"I'm not… it's not a _crisis_," Scott argued.

Annie chuckled and leaned her head on his shoulder, kissing his cheek. "Sure," she said, then kissed him deeply to keep him from arguing any further.

* * *

**Alright, that wraps it for this volume, kids! Keep your eyes peeled toward robbiepoo2341's profile to find the next volume of our shared 714 Universe - _"Star Attractions" _**


End file.
